Forever in the Night
by Zelda-Jewel
Summary: Seto Kaiba has mysteriously disappeared and is now pronounced dead until Joey has a certain run in with the CEO, but he's not what he seems. Revenge fiction
1. He'll Never Return, Right?

(This is a little different from my usual fan fictions, for one there is NO romance in this story, NO yaoi, what so ever, this fan fiction is a revenge fan fiction and one of the darkest I have wrote about Seto Kaiba)  
  
(Please I already no my faults, I don't need to here them, don't like, don't read!!!!)  
  
(Thank you for the people that love my Fake Identity series)  
  
'.......' means thought  
  
"......" means the characters speaking  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- ------  
  
He'll Never Return....Right?  
  
The fall wind paid no mercy to those unfortunately to be in it's path, the weather forecast predicted that the first frost of the season would fall that night. And Joey couldn't agree more, he clutched his coat closely to his body trying to keep it as warm as he could.  
  
'Another night of comforting Mokuba'  
  
Joey did feel sorry for him with the loss of his brother, but why did he need comforting this night, and what in the world was Joey thinking when he agreed to come out in such cold weather?  
  
Oh right,  
  
It gave him a reason to get away from his enraged father, but I guess he was only prolonging what was to come. By the time he gets home he'll be there waiting for Joey on the couch and then the beating would begin. Joey's father blamed him for the divorce of his mother, so every time he was frustrated he take it out on Joey, soon it became daily. But anyways back to Mokuba's problem.  
  
In all honesty, Joey was more than happy that Kaiba was gone, that he could actually relax without being called a 'mutt' or 'third-rate duelist'. But since he cared for Mokuba like he did his own sister, he forced himself to give comfort out of lies. Joey knew Kaiba would never return, and thank goodness.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
" OUCH!" Joey whipped around as Kaiba walked passed him swinging his large briefcase.  
  
"Eh, Kaiba? Watch were your swinging that thing, you could hurt someone, namely me" Joey fumed under his breath. Kaiba turned around to meet Joey's honey brown eyes, that smirked plastered on his face.  
  
" Oh your still conscious? Oh well, I'll try harder next time" the sarcasm was dripping from his mouth.  
  
Joey turned three shades redder, not out of embarrassment, but out of pure rage. Kaiba sat at his desk still smirking, and Joey would have likely whip that smirk right off his face, until the teacher walked in.  
  
'I hate him' Joey turned around trying to listen to the teacher, but it was hard with Kaiba throwing paper balls at his head  
  
'And they say I'm immature, I hope he's whipped off the face of the earth'  
  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
  
That was last time Joey saw Kaiba, the next morning it was all over the news that 'The CEO of Kaiba Corp has disappeared when reported he never made it home last night'  
  
Joey shivered a bit as the harsh wind pushed him along, he was about two blocks away from his apartment and two blocks away from the worst beating he would probably experience.  
  
Joey passed by a small bar that caught his attention, well since he prolonged it some, mine as well as prolong it some more. He stepped into the tiny bar which only had a few people, seeing that most of them were drunk on the floor, Joey walked to the back of the bar. He sat at the bar as a lady came up and waited for him to order, but from his dad's experience, Joey wasn't much of a drinker.  
  
"I'll just have some water" Joey ordered  
  
"Water?" The lady repeated  
  
"Yeah"  
  
The lady walked off laughing, which didn't make Joey any more cheery, but something didn't seem right since the first time he stepped into the bar, it was like he had eyes on him. Joey looked around but saw nothing except drunk people, broken-heart people, and then him.  
  
Convinced no one there Joey turned back around to see his water there in front of him. He thought of how his night with Mokuba had turned out.  
  
'Poor kid, he is so upset about the loss of his brother, he looks so tired and pale, and his eyes were red and puff because of crying so much, I would have stayed with him if it weren't for my dad'  
  
Again Joey felt those eyes on him but ever time he looked around, no one was there, he continued his train of thought.  
  
'Kaiba, what a mess you've made, even though I'm happy that your gone, your brother really misses you....Oh well'  
  
Joey, not finding anything interesting anymore, got up and walked out of the bar, but before he left, Joey was sure that there were glowing eyes looking at him as he left the bar to leave.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- ------------  
  
This whole month Joey was alone, Yugi and Yami were in Egypt for a research study he was doing for school.  
  
Tristan had a date tonight, imagine that, finally after being a love sick puppy with my sister, he finally gave up and went for someone else.  
  
Speaking of my sister, she was another who was deeply depressed by Kaiba's death, she had a thing for him, which was another reason why I hate...I mean hated Seto Kaiba.  
  
Anuz was busy practicing for a dance final coming up at the end of this month, I really think she has what it takes to become a professional dancer...hahaha.....I'm kidding, she's really good and if she heard that I probably get slapped by her, and jumped by Yugi and Yami.  
  
Ryou had his own problems, with Bakura, now that they are separated from each others bodies, Bakura keeps to himself and never leaves the house, well that's what Ryou says, I say that Bakura couldn't handle staying in, he always wants to cause trouble.  
  
And Duke, well I never really like Duke, I don't mind him, I like him more then I liked Kaiba but that doesn't matter anymore. So I'll just stay away from Duke while he runs his company.  
  
Joey sighed as he reached his apartment, what waited for him wasn't all that pleasant, but Joey had no choice he couldn't sleep on the streets. He was just to tired to argue with himself, taking one deep breath he entered and prayed that his dad wasn't home or he was passed out, anything, as there as Kaiba is now.  
  
Joey creaked open the door of the old apartment to see his dad passed out with a baseball bat in his hand, Joey held his breath as he slowly made his way to his bedroom.  
  
Everything was going through his head, like what if he came home sooner, he would probably have that baseball bat combined with his head, or what if he woke him up, there would be hell to pay.  
  
When Joey entered his room he shut the door and locked it, at least there was some relief that didn't come often with his 'family', sleep, his bed looked so comfortable, he didn't want to fight with putting Pj on tonight so he went over to his window and opened it a crack before plopping down on his small old bed, but to Joey it had never been this comfortable.  
  
Before his head hit the pillow he was already asleep, but the last thing that went through his mind was of how bad he felt for Mokuba.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
The streets were quite tonight, it seemed something had scared off all the life, all that was heard was a owl screaming bloody murder.  
  
A creature walked in the pit of blackness, hidden within the shadows, but the only thing that came into the creatures mind was the small window on the side of the apartment,  
  
'The fool was stupid enough to leave his window open, even though that wouldn't stop me'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- ------  
  
Joey was snapped awake when he heard a rustling noise inside his bedroom, he looked around the dark room, only the shine of the moon came through and pierced the middle of the tiny room, that's when Joey realized his window was still open, he looked at his clock to see it was only 2:30am, with a loud moan Joey got up and closed the window before heading back to bed.  
  
" I wouldn't do that" a voice warned,  
  
Joey snapped his head in the direction of the voice but saw nothing but darkness, Joey got shook up a little, but figured it could be his imagination. He continued back to his bed but was stopped again.  
  
" I told you not to do that" the voice was more demanding this time.  
  
" Who's in here?" Joey asked paranoid when getting no response he asked again.  
  
" I said who there? Dad?" Joey barely whispered it out, until a shadowy figure stepped into the light of the moon.  
  
"YOU?!?!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
( There the first chapter, should I keep or delete?, and remember this is not a yaoi story, so if you were hoping for that, sorry)  
  
(NEXT CHAPTER: Who is this shadowy figure and what does it want with Joey?) 


	2. Beyond the Nightmare

(What happened last time)  
  
(Joey was snapped awake when he heard a rustling noise inside his bedroom, he looked around the dark room, only the shine of the moon came through and pierced the middle of the tiny room, that's when Joey realized his window was still open, he looked at his clock to see it was only 2:30am, with a loud moan Joey got up and closed the window before heading back to bed.  
  
" I wouldn't do that" a voice warned,  
  
Joey snapped his head in the direction of the voice but saw nothing but darkness, Joey got shook up a little, but figured it could be his imagination. He continued back to his bed but was stopped again.  
  
" I told you not to do that" the voice was more demanding this time.  
  
" Who's in here?" Joey asked paranoid when getting no response he asked again.  
  
" I said who there? Dad?" Joey barely whispered it out, until a shadowy figure stepped into the light of the moon.  
  
"YOU?!?!")  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
(Enjoy^_^)  
  
Beyond the Nightmare  
  
An evil smirk was painted on his face as he stared down at the confused blonde, the fearsome look Joey had given him increased his sadistic appearances, and enhanced his demonic plan.  
  
" You?.....How?.....Your suppose to be dead" Joey stuttered, Kaiba's grin only widened with satisfaction.  
  
" As you can see, I'm not all dead" Kaiba's voice dripped with venom, that voice that told Joey that he was up to something, something that would probably not be good at all.  
  
" What do you mean by 'not all dead'?" Joey questioned  
  
Kaiba stayed silent and emotionless, he really underestamated the Mutt, the blonde was dumber then he had expected, as least with every other person that happen to be his prey, snapped to the right conclusion almost instantly. Oh well, after a moment of complete and utter silence, Joey had to go a break Kaiba's train of thought.  
  
" What the hell do you think your doing? Here you were alive all this time, and you had not even considered that you just left Mokuba alone all by himself in that large mansion, do you have any idea or should I say do you even care that he is worried sick about you?"  
  
Kaiba narrowed his eyes, anger blazed through, Joey was starting to cross a line he shouldn't even consider crossing.  
  
" O course I kno..." he was then cut off by Joey with his motherly tone.  
  
" You better call and tell him that your not dead, that your here bugging people who are trying to sleep, and while your at it, get out of my house and go home to yours!"  
  
This time there was a glint of sadness in his eyes as Kaiba turned his attention to the window, into the night he lived in and would always, forever. And just like before his attention was diverted with Joey's nagging speech.  
  
" You have some nerve to come and wake people at 2:30am just because your afraid to go home or you are afraid of the dark, or dare I say it family issues"  
  
Well as they say 'that was the straw that broke the camels back'  
  
" HOW DARE YOU SAY WHAT YOU DO NOT KNOW, YOUR LUCKY TO STILL BE ALIVE AT THIS POINT, NOT MANY PEOPLE AFTER COMING INTO CONTACT WITH ME LIVE MORE THAN THREE SECONDS, AND AS FOR FEAR, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT FEAR IS YET, BUT YOU SOON WILL, SO DON'T YOU DARE ACCUSE ME OF BEING AFRAID"  
  
Joey was taken back by the comment, Kaiba's harsh tones were usually one he could handle, it wouldn't even bother him (YEAH RIGHT) but something told Joey to run as fast as he can, to get away from whatever Kaiba meant.  
  
" GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Joey yelled, trying not to show any emotion to the last comment Kaiba made.  
  
" But the night is young, and I have yet to show you what I have planned for you" Kaiba purred as he took a step forward.  
  
" SHOW ME TOMORROW MORNING" Joey fumed as he tried to keep the distance between him and Kaiba by taking a step back, it was getting harder to keep his cool around Kaiba who was clearly irrating.  
  
Kaiba ignored the comment as continue to advance on Joey, so far his plan had worked, now just to confuse him and then strike.  
  
In Joey's eyes Kaiba looked more spooky than he did on a regular basis. Kaiba was indeed imitating and Joey wanted nothing more than to get farther away from this sadistic side of him, until Joey had of course hit a wall, as usual, there always there when you don't want them to be.  
  
Kaiba smirked as Joey pressed himself deeper into the wall, probably hoping that the wall would stuck him up and hide him from the enviable, Kaiba had him and there was no escape. All he needed to do was bring him into the darkness that they would both still share.  
  
Joey suddenly found he couldn't move his hands, it was like they were chained to the wall and no matter what he did they were going to remain like that until Kaiba was finished. All he could do was watch Kaiba make his way over to him. When they were in an arms length apart, Joey instinctively shut he's eyes and waited for the blow he had expected from the beginning.  
  
Kaiba sneered malevolently down at Joey, he was cowering against the wall like the dog he really was, and soon he will feel his wrath, but not now, Kaiba will just give him a sample, ' 'better to die soft and painful, then to die quick and painless' Kaiba thought  
  
Joey's eyes shot open as he felt Seto on his neck,  
  
'Is Seto kissing me?' Joey thought (THERE NOT KISSING, JUST TENDERIZING)  
  
Kaiba was nibbling and irritating the sensitive flesh, his cold lips pressed sharply on the warm skin, freezing it and making it feel numb. Joey started to panic, he thrashed his head around trying to get away from Kaiba, all proved in vain as Kaiba clutched tightly onto Joey's shoulders stopping him from moving to much, Kaiba darkly purred into Joey's ear,  
  
" If you move it will hurt more"  
  
" What are you talking about Kai..ahh"  
  
A feeling like a sharp dagger pierced through the tender flesh, although still painful, it hadden't been as painful as he had thought it would be, but still it gave an uncomfortable feeling, as a stray tear fell down Joey's cheek, he became weaker as his body was about to give away on him, but because Kaiba was holding him, he didn't hit the ground just limped in Kaiba's arms.  
  
Joey slowly slipped into unconsciousness, with a combination of pain and the feeling of complete exhaustion Joey was over-whelmed and quickly when into a state of darkness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
*Beep* *Beep* *Be...clang*  
  
Joey's alarm clock went off at 10:00am, he lazily rolled on to his back, he was about to drift back to sleep when realization hit. Joey shot up from the bed to have a dizzy and sickening feeling greet him. Once he regained his vision, Joey looked around the room to see everything was...in order? The window was shut, his floor was semi-clean, and no signs of struggling from a certain 'uninvited guessed'.  
  
'Hmm, must have been a dream' Joey thought with a sigh of relief.  
  
Making sure that the coast was clear, Joey hopped out of bed, he made his way over to his old dresser and pulled out a new tee shirt, before Joey slipped it on, he looked over all the scares he had, cut and bruises, gashes and burn makes, all in which his dad had given him. Suddenly there was a loud pounding at the door  
  
"BOY ARE YOU IN THERE?!" Mr.Wheeler yelled through the other side. Joey quickly pulled on his short, grabbing what little money he had and headed for the window.  
  
" OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" came his fathers voice,  
  
Ignoring his father Joey slid open the window, he looked around for the nearest drain pipe and climbed out, he was three stories up and didn't feel like jumping...haha....ok not funny.  
  
On his way down Joey noticed certain scratch marks on the side of his apartment, actually it was going all the way up to his bedroom  
  
'stupid cats' Joey thought naively, as he reached the bottom, he heard his dad bust into his room yelled who knows what, all Joey knew was he was going to get it tonight.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Joey walked over to Mokuba's, he had finally agreed to come with the gang in Yugi's place, just to get him out of the mansion for a while.  
  
*DING* *DING*  
  
Joey waited patiently at the door for Mokuba to answer, when he did he looked worse than he did last night, the poor kid.  
  
'Maybe I should tell him...what, what am I thinking? It was only a dream'  
  
" Hey Mokuba, it looks like you've been to hell and back" that was Joey's way of saying hello Mokuba, what have you been doing.  
  
" Hi Joey, I stayed the whole night in my brothers office, all his work is still there, it's like he lived in his work" Mokuba said with a dull tone.  
  
" Hmm, well we don't want you turning out to much like your brother, try and get some sleep tonight, Ok?"  
  
" Ok" again he voice told Joey he was exhausted and needed a much needed sleep,  
  
" Come on, were going to meet Ryou and then Tristan, Duke and Anuz will see us at the arcade"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mokuba waited silently by the sidewalk as Joey went to get Ryou, and when Ryou answered the door, he didn't look any better then Mokuba, but Joey knew also why Ryou was so tired.  
  
" Bakura?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"What did he do now?"  
  
" I tired to get him to come with us, but all he wants to do is sleep, he literally throw me out of his room with one big, evil, warning"  
  
" Oh Ouch"  
  
After there little discussion all three of them continued to the arcade to meet Tristan, Duke and Anuz.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The gang had a filled morning of games and fun, after a while they decided to stop and get something to eat, they ordered some pizza and just tired to relax.  
  
Joey looked around and Saw Anuz on the dance machine while eating her pizza, did that look nice...HA...Tristan and Duke were fighting about something, their always fighting with each other, and Ryou was calming down Mokuba by talking to him, Joey thought he actually saw a smile on Mokuba's face, leave it to Ryou.  
  
But then there was Joey, he observed the surroundings around him and all he wished that Yugi was here so he could talk to him, at least having to find something to talk about. Then his mine went to last night.  
  
'Was that a dream? More like a nightmare, it had to be a dream, he's dead, and besides he wouldn't return just to kill me, without even saying hello to Mokuba'  
  
Joey was snapped to reality when Tristan fell on top of him, which made him fall off of his chair to the ground.  
  
"Ha I win!" Duke yelled as the image of Joey with swirls in his eyes appeared  
  
"TRISTAN, GET OFF!" Joey yelled from under him  
  
"With pleasure" Tristan grumbled as he pulled himself up and then help Joey up, as Joey was about to sit again when Tristan stopped him.  
  
" Hey Joey, what's that?" Tristan pointed to a certain area on Joey  
  
" What?"  
  
" There on your neck"  
  
Joey's hands rubbed his neck, his eyes went wide when he felt something weird, he quickly ran to the restroom leaving the gang confused.  
  
As he looked into the mirror, he was shocked to see two little bite marks on his neck.  
  
'KAIBA? It was real!!'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Not a very long chapter but oh well)  
  
( PLEASE REVIEW BY WRITING TO ME ON MY E-MAIL ADDRESSED)  
  
( NEXT CHAPTER: What happens when dreams become realities) 


	3. Forced into Darkness

(Thank you for the great reviews, I feel special ^_^, anyways here's chapter three, this chapter will start to introduce you to the climax of the story, it will slowly move into the main idea of this story)  
  
(To give a hint, it's not a fight between Joey and Kaiba believe it or not)  
  
(What happened last time)  
  
Joey was snapped to reality when Tristan fell on top of him, which made him fall off of his chair to the ground.  
  
"Ha I win!" Duke yelled as the image of Joey with swirls in his eyes appeared  
  
"TRISTAN, GET OFF!" Joey yelled from under him  
  
"With pleasure" Tristan grumbled as he pulled himself up and then help Joey up, as Joey was about to sit again when Tristan stopped him.  
  
" Hey Joey, what's that?" Tristan pointed to a certain area on Joey  
  
" What?"  
  
" There on your neck"  
  
Joey's hands rubbed his neck, his eyes went wide when he felt something weird, he quickly ran to the restroom leaving the gang confused.  
  
As he looked into the mirror, he was shocked to see two little bite marks on his neck.  
  
'KAIBA? It was real!!'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
Forced Into Darkness  
  
I watched him closely, he seemed so deep in thought, all his troubles I could see in his eyes, but why do I care so much as to what happens to him, it's not like where friends. Darkness clouded around me, leaving me alone in my misery, oh how I wish to live that life of troubles and pains, yet I'm numb, I don't feel anymore.  
  
Kaiba watched as Joey went down his same street, he was slowly heading for his home, to his father. Many times Kaiba had seen Joey's father take out his anger on him, that's why he had not come into contact with the blonde until that night.  
  
At first I was going to just kill him, to get back at everything he had done to me, that stupid Mutt always flaunting himself as a tough guy, and even that night he acted all tough, but I can see that was not the case, and I plan to bring out the scared, unprotected pup that he really is.  
  
Joey opened the broken door to his apartment, he would have went up the same way he escaped this morning, but his father had shut and locked his window, to many times Joey snuck in through his window that his dad caught on rather fast. With a loud and heavy sigh Joey opened the door, he peak in looking around, he relaxed a little when he saw his dad wasn't home, but he knew he would return and he would get it then.  
  
Joey made his way quickly to his room, but when he tried to enter he found that his bedroom was locked from the outside with a key.  
  
'Great now how am I to get in, I'll have to wait until....he comes home'  
  
Joey got a pang of fear at the thought, he quickly looked for anything that would unlock his door, that he might find protection within his bedroom. No such luck.  
  
I watched him fiddle with his bedroom lock from the living room window, I would have attack him there but something else caught my attention, Joey had a look of fear in his eyes, something that told me just to sit back and enjoy the show, but of course I didn't mind cleaning up after it was all said and done.  
  
"JOSEPH ARE YOU HERE!" a thunder of a voice entered through the house, Joey literately whimpered at hearing the harsh tone.  
  
Joey backed up into the nearest corner and hoped that his dad wouldn't find him, he was never like this never running away from anything, always showing courage, what happened? Oh right his dad.  
  
A rough, and dirty hand ran across his face, and he let out an involuntary cry of pain. Then another grabbed his wrists tightly. Joey tried to back away, but he found that he was still against the wall he hide in, stupid move Joey.  
  
He was yanked up by a rough thrust, he was thrown up against the wall, the dull brown eyes lock on to the young honey brown ones,  
  
"Where were you this morning boy?" Joey's father hissed still hold his son tightly,  
  
Joey never answered his comment, he had nothing to say, if he said something it wouldn't matter it would just end up the same. Joey's father thrusted him hardly against another wall, tears formed in Joey's eyes as he began to see stars.  
  
I watched how Joey's father treated him, it looks like I'm not the only one in the hell that I live, total darkness and loneliness, oh well, I'll leave Joey for another night, right now I'll go check on Mokuba.  
  
"I ASKED A QUESTION, YOU WORTHLESS PILE OF TRASH, NOW ANSWER ME" his voice was sharp, but Joey kept his cool, he would not show how weak he was, because in all truth he wasn't, and if he found out that he spent all his time with his friends, he was sure his father would hunt them down.  
  
" Never" Joey muttered trying to get off the floor and back on his feet  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?"  
  
"I said NEVER, I won't tell you where I was, it's my life I'll do as I please"  
  
"Then I do as I please to, and I think I need to wipe that attitude from you, and leave you with nothing, all you'll be is broken and you know what that means"  
  
Joey's eyes went wide and he crawled back into his corner, this was going to be a long night, and not one that he would enjoy at all. He father advanced slowly on him, and all courage, all strength left Joey as he was ripped from his protective place by his hair.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
Kaiba sat on a near by perch, he landed with easy now getting use of his new way of traveling, he peered into Mokuba's room, he smiled to see that he was actually sleeping tonight, all the other night's he was there, Mokuba was pacing back and forth, pale and sickly looking, one time Kaiba actually thought that he was spotted, and he didn't feel like killing his brother because he saw him.  
  
According to the vampire code, any mortal that has seen a vampires face must be destroyed or be turned into the same creature, and in Joey's case, well he was doomed from the start, but he won't be the only one, he had one other person in mind.  
  
Kaiba's eyes came upon a small piece of paper strapped to the window sill, he slowly picked the letter up and began reading word from word everything his brother wrote.  
  
Dear Seto,  
  
I wish you were here with me now, I miss you so much, Joey has been looking after me since you....left, If your alive please don't leave me here alone, I don't want to be alone anymore, I want you here with me. The gang says they miss you to, all but Joey, I can tell he couldn't care less but that alright....but now that he says your gone his says he'll play your roll of my big brother, but I know your alive somewhere I can feel it, come home.  
  
Love Mokuba  
  
Kaiba sneered at the letter, Joey? Take HIS place? Never, he'll give the Mutt a piece of his mind and more, but for tonight he would stay here and guard over his little brother.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Joey recieved several smacked across the face. When Joey was released from his fathers grasp he laid painful on the floor, then there was laughing, that's when Joey realized that his father was huddled around him, he said something not so focal to Joey, then with a great force he kicked him square in the stomach, Joey curled up on the floor as he received more blows he actually believed that he was going to die from his father kicking him, then there was that laugh again, it sacred him to a level that Joey couldn't even explain, just laughing.  
  
'Please just let me fall into unconsciousness and be done with it'  
  
Joey prayed that he would find some relief from the torture he received, it just wasn't worth it anymore to pay the price of being around, all he wanted to do was get away, and any way possible.  
  
"NOW FOR THE GRAND SHOW" Shout his father, Joey closed his eyes and wished that all this pain would be over soon.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ ------  
  
(THE NEXT DAY)  
  
Sunday, the last day of freedom, for some, Joey AGAIN woke up sore and totally drained of energy, but if he were to stay then he would only get what he got last night, and he didn't want that, not only did his father beat him when he was drunk but when he wasn't drunk either, it was to much for Joey to handle right now.  
  
Usually Yugi would help him through this, Yugi knew about his father before any of the other knew, Yugi knew before they were even friends, when he picked on him,  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
"Hey kid, were do you think your going?" Joey sneered at the whimpering kid, named Yugi  
  
"I'm...g-going h-h-home" Yugi replied weakly  
  
"I don't thinks so" Tristan also sneered from behind Joey,  
  
"P-please I-I have to go h-home"  
  
"Yeah, well how fast do you think your little legs can carry you?"  
  
Yugi stayed quiet, he knew that this would turn into another fight about his height, if only he was a few inches taller.  
  
Joey lifted the small boy so he looked him in the eye, Yugi was literally shaking from Joey's tight grip, what did he ever do to deserve this, just because he was different. Yugi's eyes wandered down at Joey's arm, that's when he noticed the bruises on his arm, in the shape of hands.  
  
"What happened Joey?" He asked concern as he pointed to his arm, Joey dropped him suddenly and turned around to leave.  
  
"Hey Joey where are you going?" Tristan yelled back to him,  
  
"I'm leaving, this kid is not worth my time" Joey called back, Tristan looked to Yugi then ran towards Joey.  
  
As Joey and Tristan walked, Tristan kept looking over at Joey, he had some confusion and worry in his eyes,  
  
"I'm fine Tristan, I just didn't feel like bugging the kid today"  
  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
  
'Well I wasn't ok, I was in pain and had to use all my strength not to cry right there in front of Yugi, it wasn't manly'  
  
Joey sighed as he got off the floor, he must have passed out last night, oh well it's not like he would care after a while, he would find himself in all different places when he woke up, sometimes, he would be in the kitchen, in the bathroom, or sometimes very rarely he would find himself in his room.  
  
'What does Yugi usually do to cheer me up?' Joey quickly got changed in something a little more clean before heading out the door, but before he left he saw his dad passed out on his bed  
  
'Man what I would do to get out of here' Joey thought while leaving the apartment, Joey kept his eyes to the ground, his mind deep in thought,  
  
'What does Yugi do?' he thought hard,  
  
'Well he usually, tells me that one day this will all end and my dreams will be answered, like I would believe that, then he quotes something from a book, a book, Yugi usually finds comfort in a book hmm maybe I should go to the library, ha never thought I say that'  
  
Joey looked to his watch to make sure that the library would be open at this time in the morning, but instead he got a rather unexpected surprise.  
  
'4:00PM HAVE I BEEN OUT THAT LONG, WHAT DID HE DO TO ME?' He shrugged it off and proceeded to the library not caring anymore of what time it was, and what dangers lurked around this time.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
With a loud yawn, Kaiba stretched from his bed, yes bed, not coffin, the coffin thing is old. He was indeed hunger, after all, night was soon at hand, but Kaiba always woke up earlier to get ready.  
  
But what lingered in his mind was Mokuba's words 'Joey will play the roll of his big brother' , Who does Joey think he is, he can't take over something I still have.  
  
Kaiba grinned evilly to himself, tonight Joey will learn that he was not dream or having a nightmare, he was real and he wasn't someone to mess with,  
  
Joey will plead that I kill him quick, and he's not the only one, I have one other that will suffer the same fate as he will suffer.  
  
'Let the hunt begin'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
(Oh cliffhanger, I know you guys hate me, please review)  
  
(NEXT CHAPTER: The hunt begins, what will Kaiba do? And what will Joey do to protect himself? Will garlic actually work?) 


	4. Malicious Pursuance

(OK PEOPLE I WANT REVIEWS!!!I SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW IF YOU HATE THIS STORY OR NOT, I NEED TO KNOW)  
  
For the people that did review: Thanks a million, I'm glad I have 17 reviews, all I can say, is it's better then my Zelda fictions.  
  
THE HISTORY BEHIND THE STORY:  
  
Zelda_Jewels: When I was young...  
  
Kaiba: I don't have forever...wait I do...but if you waist my time I swear I'll kill you, I have Mutt's to seek out.  
  
Zelda_Jewels: EEP...Ok I created this story for the main purpose, that I think Kaiba is very SEXY as a vampire, and I like the way Joey always tries to act tough, but turns out the opposite, I'm sadistic.  
  
Joey: Your not the only one *Points to Seto*  
  
Kaiba: Maybe I am? Can't wait to see what happens to you in this chapter, Mutt *Laughs Evilly*  
  
Joey: *Runs for cover*  
  
(Last Time)  
  
(With a loud yawn, Kaiba stretched from his bed, yes bed, not coffin, the coffin thing is old. He was indeed hunger, after all, night was soon at hand, but Kaiba always woke up earlier to get ready.  
  
But what lingered in his mind was Mokuba's words 'Joey will play the roll of his big brother' , Who does Joey think he is, he can't take over something I still have.  
  
Kaiba grinned evilly to himself, tonight Joey will learn that he was not dream or having a nightmare, he was real and he wasn't someone to mess with,  
  
Joey will plead that I kill him quick, and he's not the only one, I have one other that will suffer the same fate as he will suffer.  
  
'Let the hunt begin')  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Malicious Pursuance  
  
'Hmm, It says that in the 1800's, many people believed in supernatural things, like Witches and Vampires, thinking of vampires, I wander if I wasn't imaging things again?'  
  
Joey flipped through the different pages of the book he got, ironic enough, a book on Vampires, what were the odds? Maybe he could even defend himself if his imagination wasn't playing tricks on him.  
  
'Says here that Vampires are detracted by a Cross, yeah right, a stake, like I'll walk around with a stake in my hands, I'm not a buffy the vampire slayer type, wait, Garlic? That might work, I mean I even get detracted by that'  
  
Joey flipped another page, he was really getting involved with this book,  
  
'Vampires usually don't stick together, unless in dire needs, they fight with one another for food, shelter, and well food. Ha sounds like animals, even though I'm sure Kaiba fits in that category'  
  
With a content sigh, Joey pushed the book to the side, he had read most of the books on legends, he never really believed in vampires until that night, and right now he wished Yugi was there to tell him he was crazy.  
  
'Yugi...' Joey dug in his pocket and pulled out a small letter he had received from his best friend.  
  
He carefully read each word, scared that he might miss a beat.  
  
Dear Joey,  
  
Egypt is great, hot, but great, Yami is having fun showing off, the poor philosophers, Yami's been telling them were they went wrong, anyways, I'll see you in a week, make sure that you stay out of trouble.  
  
Your friend, Yugi  
  
"Ahh how sweet, the midget, hopes you don't get into trouble"  
  
Joey cringed at the harsh tone, it literally scared him half to death, not wanting to turn around for the thought of his imagination wasn't playing trick on him the first time. He cautiously folded the small letter placing it back in his pocket, without saying anything he opened his book he was reading and stared at the images, trying to convince himself that he didn't hear anything.  
  
"You know, this is funny, I don't remember when dog's could read"  
  
Joey whipped around anger burning in his eyes,  
  
"Well you kn....Kaiba?" Joey looked from side to side, but didn't see any trace of the young CEO, just a whole bunch of people looking at him funny. Convince there was never anyone there he turn back around to come face to face with those dark blue eyes.  
  
"AHHH...." Joey jumped from his seat, grabbing his heart for dear life, all he got in reply was the librarian shhhing him,  
  
"Hahaha..you seemed surprised to see me Mutt, that's weird for it was only a few days ago we saw each other" Kaiba smirked as he looked down at the book Joey was reading.  
  
Joey was about to complain when he was interrupted by a loud and sinister laugh from Kaiba,  
  
"Please, vampires? Really Mutt a newborn could tell you more about us than this book can" Kaiba mussed  
  
'Well scratch the garlic'  
  
"Garlic hmm, now that you thought about it, all it does is make the blood more spicy, did you think you'd get rid of me by sticks shaped as T's and revolting vegetables?"  
  
"How did you do that?" Joey asked taking a step back,  
  
"What, read your mind? Simple, but then again your small mind would probably need a 20 page essay, oh right Mutt's can't read"  
  
"KAIBA!!!"  
  
"Shhhh" the librarian commented again,  
  
"Grr, why is it when your loud they don't shh you?"  
  
"Because I'm not really here Mutt, that bite I gave you, quite the work of art, but it give me the ability to torment you in your mind, and as for reading your mind, well I also have certain powers to do that"  
  
"Then your not really here?"  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes and gave a hopeless sigh, "Yes, was that to hard for you to understand Mutt?"  
  
"I don't have to take this" Joey walked right through Kaiba and headed for the exist, Kaiba just smirked and rolled his eyes,  
  
"You'll take more than you know" Kaiba sneered, as he faded away.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Kaiba shut his mental link off with Joey, before Joey had left, Kaiba had read his mind,  
  
'He was sure to go to his home, and the good thing is.....' that smirk played upon his lips again  
  
'That he won't have to worry about his father anymore, besides he has me to worry about now' Kaiba flew into the night, determined to reach Joey's small apartment before he did.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- ---  
  
'Stupid Kaiba, who does he think he is? A newborn can tell you more about *us*? What's that suppose to mean? Well for one thing I know Kaiba's alive, I should tell Mokuba so as not to worry him'  
  
"I wouldn't do that"  
  
Joey whipped around but yet no one was there,  
  
'Ok Joey, no more pizza anymore'  
  
"Haha it's funny how you try to cover things up"  
  
'Ok, it's definitely the beatings' Joey picked up his pace as he started to head for home.  
  
"Don't worry you have more than just beatings to worry about"  
  
That stupid voice, Joey shook his head, like he was trying to get the voice out of his mind, he just found he'll hurt himself more by doing that, plus a killer headache.  
  
'Just go away'  
  
"Fine I'll go away, but not for too long"  
  
Joey shivered at the dark voice, that couldn't be good, why is Kaiba bugging him, he did nothing but ignore the Brunette before he disappeared.  
  
Walking up to his old apartment door, he gave a small whimper as his got his key out, he really wasn't in the mood for another beating and so soon, I mean he was asleep for half a day.  
  
'Why did I have to get up at 4:00pm, damn life, I never get a break, just someone shoot me' Joey thought as he fittled with his keys  
  
"Hah, not quiet what I had in mind"  
  
Joey growled as he ignored the voice completely, figuring it was a lack of sleep, and far to many beatings from his deranged father. After finally unlocking the door, the smell of alcohol and drugs filled his nostrils, Joey always hated the thought of using drugs, looking at his father, he at least wanted half a brain when he was older, and drinking, just not for him, his father forced him to try it, he told him it would make him a man, all it did was give me a killer headache the next day.  
  
He walked lazily up the stairs to his apartment number, but with each step he took, something caught his attention.  
  
'What is that?' Joey thought as he took another step and another,  
  
"Come and find out" came that voice again,  
  
Joey started to shake, don't really wanting to know what had happened, his brain told him to run the other way, but his feet kept going in the same direction. With the last step Joey opened the door, and that smell filled his nostrils, the smell of metal, and metallic smell.  
  
Joey looked around the corner hoping for the first time that nothing had happened, praying that what ever this was, was a nightmare, he could actually still be out. Joey peered round and was stricken with fear and anger all in one. Joey backed up, wide eyed at the picture before him. All around the room was stained with an all to familiar substance.  
  
"BLOOD!!"  
  
And there sitting on the couch, were his father usually sat was a very smug, sadistic, malevolent, self-absorbed 'Seto Kaiba' and what freaked Joey out the most was the substance running down his chin, as his smirk widened.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaiba: Well it seems, I made you look more weak then one could think possible  
  
Joey: Shut up Kaiba, I'm not scared, Zelda_Jewels, won't let anything happen to me, you watch I kick your ass back to your coffin  
  
Kaiba: It's a bed you idiot, and you wish  
  
*Both look at Zelda_Jewels*  
  
Joey: Right Zelda_Jewels, you won't let me get hurt  
  
Zelda_Jewels: Umm....I...uhh...  
  
Kaiba: Ha, you lose  
  
Joey: Hey, come on Zelda_Jewels  
  
Zelda_Jewels: Don't worry, I'll think of something, *Walks away* Yeah right  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: What does Kaiba want? Besides the obvious, and what will Joey do?  
  
Joey: I better do something more than scream  
  
Zelda_Jewel: *Whistle while walking away*  
  
Kaiba: Hmm, there's your answer Mutt  
  
Joey: Hey 


	5. The Thrill of the Hunt

Seto: Back again already, well I'm ready for this next chapter, how about you Mutt?  
  
Joey: *Cringes* Not really, please Zelda_Jewel change your mind for me, why are you so mean?  
  
Zelda_Jewel: I'm sorry Joey but it's my story and this has to be done, don't expect to find mercy from Kaiba and I  
  
Ashley: Come here Joey, I'll comfort you  
  
Joey: *Walks over to Ashley and give her a hug* Thanks, don't let your evil sister get me  
  
Ashley: It's not Zelda_Jewel you should worry about, it's that sadistic vampire you should worry about *Points to Seto*  
  
Seto: Aww how cute, two pathetic Mutt's comforting each other *Holds his mouth so as not to laugh*  
  
Joey: GRR, I'M NOT A MUTT KAIBA AND NEITHER IS ASHLEY  
  
Seto: Could have fooled me, your either a Mutt, or you need to change your style *Laughs evilly*  
  
Zelda_Jewels: *Holds Ashley by the shirt, so she doesn't attack Kaiba* Calm down, it's time for the chapter to start  
  
Joey: You better have made me look good  
  
Seto: It will take more then words to me you look good  
  
Joey: *Grumbles*  
  
(Last time)  
  
('What is that?' Joey thought as he took another step and another,  
  
"Come and find out" came that voice again,  
  
Joey started to shake, don't really wanting to know what had happened, his brain told him to run the other way, but his feet kept going in the same direction. With the last step Joey opened the door, and that smell filled his nostrils, the smell of metal, and metallic smell.  
  
Joey looked around the corner hoping for the first time that nothing had happened, praying that what ever this was, was a nightmare, he could actually still be out. Joey peered round and was stricken with fear and anger all in one. Joey backed up, wide eyed at the picture before him. All around the room was stained with an all to familiar substance.  
  
"BLOOD!!"  
  
And there sitting on the couch, were his father usually sat was a very smug, sadistic, malevolent, self-absorbed 'Seto Kaiba' and what freaked Joey out the most was the substance running down his chin, as his smirk widened.  
  
"Dad?")  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
The Thrill of the Hunt  
  
Joey stared wide eye at Kaiba sitting on the couch, his arms cross against his chest, as that ever famous Kaiba smirk appeared on his facial features, the substance of blood running down his chin was seductively licked off slowly by Kaiba, he let out a deep moan, indicating to all that it was truly delicious.  
  
"It seems like we meet again Mutt" a toothy grin showed the darkness and all out wickedness of his thoughts. Joey tried to swallow the lump in his throat but found it to difficult.  
  
It wasn't like he deeply loved his father, like a normal family would, but he did have some feelings for him, like when he was little they use to go for ice cream to get all frustrations out of their heads, Joey was provided with food and shelter all of his basic needs, and for that he was thankful.  
  
"H-How could you....do something...that...that...sinister?" Joey asked with a hint of sadness in his tone, Kaiba just rolled his eyes, not at all regretful.  
  
"Please he's not the only one, and he won't be the last, I thrive on the pain of mortals, and I plan to take all my anger and strength out on you" Kaiba got from his his seat on the couch and with supernatural speed was beside Joey, looking down at him like he was of a lower life form.  
  
"What d-do you want?" Joey couldn't help feeling terrified at the vision before him, then that toothy grin cam back on his expressions.  
  
"Why should I answer to you? I don't have to answer to anyone and certainly not you"  
  
"I don't know what you want, but you won't gain anything from your malicious ideas, you have somewhere hidden in that thick head of yours, do the world a favor and leave"  
  
'Oh crap, did I just say that, I'm doom now' Joey thought soon after he had finished his sentence.  
  
"Yes you did say that, not the smartest thing you have ever done, and yes you are doomed, you were doomed for the beginning"  
  
Joey quickly regained himself, forgetting all about Kaiba's ability to read minds,  
  
"What possible business could you have with me the 'Mutt' if you just keep playing mind games with me?"  
  
"Oh don't worry, I will act on my plan but I always love toying with my victims before I strike them down, and trust me I'll make it quite painful if you choose not to obey like a good little dog you are, I plan to bring you down with me in my suffering"  
  
Joey back up a bit, finding that the farther he got away from Kaiba the safer he was, but unfortunately Kaiba had to block the damn door.  
  
"KAIBA, you have never been able to bring ME down in your demented games, and it won't start now"  
  
"As I recall, you were whimpering at my feet after our duel in duelist kingdom, I succeeded in bring you down then, didn't I?"  
  
"Maybe I was a bit upset, but I got over it and now I'm the same tough guy I was before that duel, you never broke me then and you won't break me now"  
  
'Oh man I'm starting to sound like Yugi'  
  
A cold evil laugh busted out of Kaiba, Joey growled at the fact he once again was reading his thoughts and that he was indeed laughing at him.  
  
'Why in the hell is he bugging me, what did I do?'  
  
"You don't know what hells like do you, well I live in it and I'll tell you something, hell is nothing more then the common grave, or as the elderly vampires say in our group 'Gehena', as for bugging you, I won't say I have changed any some, and you have done one thing that I'm jealous of, and that is your still alive, your still breathing and I want that chance again, but since I can't I'll take it from you"  
  
Kaiba just grinned at the unexpecting Blonde, his fangs shimmered whiter than all the rest of he teeth. Joey, noticing the weird look Kaiba was giving him and his wicked statement he had given, he figured just slowly back up, get away from this psycho. He swallows that huge lump finally in his throat, he was to make sure he would never be caught off guard again, he needed to protect himself, but Kaiba already proven that garlic doesn't work. Now what? Kaiba who had read his thoughts again, only widened his grin, then a very amusing idea came to his mind.  
  
"I'll tell you what, I'll give you a chance to survive, but giving you a head start to run"  
  
"Grr, I'm not afraid of you Kaiba"  
  
"I'll give you 30 seconds, better start that jog, one"  
  
"Stop this right now, I'm not joking"  
  
"Neither am I, two"  
  
"KAIBA!"  
  
"Three"  
  
Joey was starting to get nervous, was Kaiba joking with him? He slowly starting to back away, he knew Kaiba was a vampire, so why the hell was he just standing there?  
  
'He wouldn't attack me...would he?'  
  
"You'll never know until time is up, Four"  
  
'I have to keep my thoughts to myself'  
  
"Very unlikely, you better start running, Five"  
  
Joey didn't have to be told twice, he quickly dashed off to his room, since Kaiba was between the door and his freedom, he probably couldn't get by, and it didn't look like Kaiba would more any time soon.  
  
Running down the hallway, Joey heard the unmistakable laugh of Seto Kaiba, it was cold and dry, giving no emotion, Joey grasp his door knob, to fine it still was locked, he quickly pulled out a pick, fiddling with the door he heard Kaiba yelled '10 seconds have gone by', which made Joey want to pick up his pace.  
  
Once in his room, Joey shut and lock the door, but in the back of his mind he knew that wouldn't hold off Kaiba at all. Tripping over many of his broken items around his room, apparently his father got to them, that's when he tripped over his old baseball bat, well if he couldn't run then he would try to fight.  
  
'Hey, maybe with this bat I'll be able to stun Kaiba long enough time to get out of here unharmed'  
  
He grabbed the bat, keeping it near him at all times, as well he grabbed his school pack back the contained the necessary equipment to survive a day over to on the streets, that when Joey heard the foots steps of Seto Kaiba coming closer to his door. In a heart beat Joey opened his window to make it look like he had already left, he throw his pack over his shoulders clutching his baseball bat in his hands, he backed up into the shadows hoping that Kaiba would not be able to see him.  
  
Yeah right!!!  
  
'Ok, one hit and then run for the window as fast as you can go, just run for dear life'  
  
With great strength, Joey's door was literally ripped from it's hinges, than that shadow came into view, Joey had to steady his breath, he was never this afraid, why was he now fearing, he needed to get a back bone to survive this.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ -----  
  
Kaiba looked towards the way Joey ran, he was already amused, he heard the pathetic Mutt fighting with his own door, swearing and banging on it.  
  
"Ten second have gone by" he called as he heard the Mutt speed up his efforts, but still, he had to chuckle at the determination of the Mutt to escape him, that would not be the case.  
  
Kaiba heard the startle yelp of Joey as a thump was heard from his bedroom.  
  
'Hey, maybe with this bat I'll be able to stun Kaiba long enough to get out of here unharmed'  
  
More rustling was heard in his room, the Mutt only had 15 seconds left, and hopefully he will give Kaiba a fun hunt.  
  
"A bat? very interesting, but that won't stop me, and the Mutt will have to learn that on his own"  
  
'Ok, one hit then run for the window as fast as you can, just run for dear life'  
  
"He actually thinks that he will be able to get away for be, using a bat no less, Ha, I would love to see that,'  
  
I walked loudly down the hallway, telling Joey that I was coming, as I literally pulled the door from it's place, I came into a blackened room, the Mutt actually thinks he'll be able to hide, I can see in the dark, he's or in the corner with that stupid bat, and even if I could see, his heart is beating so loud and his blood is racing with fear, which made this hunt all the more thrilling.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seto: You should have let me finish him off in this chapter, why didn't you?  
  
Zelda_Jewels: Because, I thought that it would be a good cliffhanger, and don't think my story will end right in chapter five, that's no fun, it will probably be at least 10 chapters or more.  
  
Joey: Ha, seems like you lose Kaiba  
  
Ashley: I wouldn't count your chickens just yet Joey, the stories not over  
  
Seto: We will see who will come out victorious in this story  
  
Zelda_Jewel: I know already  
  
Joey, Ashley, and Seto: Who?  
  
Zelda_Jewel: No I'm not telling  
  
Joey, Ashley, and Seto: Damn  
  
(NEXT CHAPTER: Seto wants nothing more then to kill Joey and be done with it, but why does he stall?)  
  
Seto: Sounds interesting  
  
Zelda_Jewel: Oh it is 


	6. The Thrill of the Hunt II

Zelda_Jewel: This is going to be interesting, eh Kaiba?  
  
Seto: Yup, not to mention tasty *Looks at Joey*  
  
Joey: *Gulps* Hey, that's not funny  
  
Seto: *Laughs out loud* Sure, like I said this is going to be good and damn well good tasting.  
  
Joey: *Runs behind Zelda_Jewel* Help  
  
Zelda_Jewel: Aww don't worry, your not all that weak  
  
Seto: Yeah right  
  
Zelda_Jewel: *Glares at Kaiba* That's not true...well maybe a little....but don't worry, you have an important roll to play in this story  
  
Seto: Yeah an important roll as food for me  
  
Joey: AHHHH *Runs away*  
  
Zelda_Jewel: Look what you did  
  
Seto: Yeah did you see him run hahaha  
  
Zelda_Jewel: *Holds back a laugh* now Kaiba that was mean, we still need him here, anyways here we go  
  
(Last time)  
  
More rustling was heard in his room, the Mutt only had 15 seconds left, and hopefully he will give Kaiba a fun hunt.  
  
"A bat? very interesting, but that won't stop me, and the Mutt will have to learn that on his own"  
  
'Ok, one hit then run for the window as fast as you can, just run for dear life'  
  
"He actually thinks that he will be able to get away for be, using a bat no less, Ha, I would love to see that,'  
  
I walked loudly down the hallway, telling Joey that I was coming, as I literally pulled the door from it's place, I came into a blackened room, the Mutt actually thinks he'll be able to hide, I can see in the dark, he's or in the corner with that stupid bat, and even if I could see, his heart is beating so loud and his blood is racing with fear, which made this hunt all the more thrilling.)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
The Thrill of the Hunt II ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I heard his pleas, his heart still beating rapidly and his muscles tensing, it gave me a urge to play with my 'food', but for now Joey is not just mere food, he is my ticket, I still have to collect that other part of my plan, they will see that I'm not one to mess with.  
  
Kaiba, from the corner of his eye saw Joey still clutching that bat, it was getting annoying, he should just strike, not like it would help him. Kaiba had a hard time not licking his lips from the serge of heat Joey's blood was making, he liked a good chase now and then.  
  
He smirked when he saw Joey making his move, he heard Joey's feeble cry as he came from his hiding spot, swinging the bat with all his might, which had decreased since he was scared out of his wits.  
  
Kaiba looked towards him, making a confused and startled look, to make to puppy think that he actually caught him off guard.  
  
"AHHH" Joey yelled as he swung towards Kaiba, he had a glint of content that he actually got one over on the 'intelligent CEO'  
  
What Joey wasn't expecting was that the 'intelligent CEO' caught his hand in mid swing, capturing his wrist in a tight hold, Joey had to hold back a cry of pain as Kaiba kept tightening his grasp, that evil smirk playing across his face was enough to give Joey the shivers.  
  
"Thought you could hurt me, didn't you dog?" Kaiba sneered, Joey was actually falling to his knees as his wrist started to turn purple from the lack of blood flow.  
  
"I'm....not a.....dog" Joey growled through the pain, that when Kaiba kicked Joey forcefully in the chest making Joey fly over his bed onto the other side.  
  
Kaiba could hear the whimper as Joey laid on the other side, this only made his wicked smirk grow, and the satisfied job of having Joey cower before him.  
  
"Now for the finishing touch" Kaiba advanced forward were Joey was laying, panting and praying that this was a nightmare.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ -------  
  
*Knock* *Knock*  
  
"Bakura?" Ryou creaked open the door to his yami's room, he hadn't seen his yami in a while, not that he was complaining but just how Ryou was he had to make sure that nothing was wrong.  
  
Looking around the room, he saw it was deserted, there was no signs of Bakura anywhere. Ryou slowly made his way into the dark room, this room always gave Ryou the creeps, again Bakura was out and he didn't even tell Ryou where he was going.  
  
'Baka...he should at least not worry me'  
  
''I don't know it's kinda fun seeing you worried''  
  
'BAKURA, GET OUT OF MY MIND'  
  
"I'm not in your mind"  
  
'Uh...then where are you?"  
  
"Behind you, I have my mental link off"  
  
Ryou turned around to see Bakura indeed there, and that ever so hateful grin that he used to scare him half to death.  
  
'W-What do y-you mean, have it off, I-I'm still t-talking to you t-through our m-mental link'  
  
"You should be curious, but I don't think you would like the answer"  
  
"BAKURA I'M NOT JOKING, I'M SURE YOU HAVE YOUR MENTAL LINK ON, STOP SCARING ME" Ryou yelled, this must be his imagination talking.  
  
"I'm not joking, but if you don't believe me, then I'll have to show you"  
  
Ryou's eyes went wide, he quickly walked back out of the room, but unfortunately a hand grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back in.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ ----  
  
Kaiba smirked down at his prey, he was surprised when Joey didn't even flinch at his presence.  
  
'Why that Mutt's not even showing emotion, well I'll draw it out of him one way or another'  
  
"Ha, you should have kept your thoughts to yourself, I knew you had a bat, and I knew you would use it on me...well at least try, please, I'm not stupid"  
  
Joey crinkled his nose and let out a deep growl, but at his side he clutched to a broken piece of his lamp, that his farther had shattered, he would soon have the last laugh.  
  
"You know you sound like a dog more and more, how can you say that you are not a Dog?"  
  
"Kaiba I promise by the end of this night you'll be the one on the floor whimper for me not to finish YOU"  
  
Kaiba narrowed his eyes, what was the Mutt talking about, I have read his mind, he doesn't have a chance.  
  
'READ MY MIND KAIBA....I'M NOT A DOG'  
  
With that Joey lunged for Kaiba with the shard of glass, Kaiba was quick to move but did received a slight gash on the side of his arm.  
  
"How'd ya like how I hid my thoughts there Kaiba?"  
  
Joey ran to the open window as Kaiba was stunned by how the blonde caught him off guard, he jumped from the window, grabbing the drain pipe he had used earlier.  
  
Joey looked to the ground seeing how far to the ground he was, not near enough to jump, with fast portions Joey slide down the pipe hoping he would be able to make a run for it while he still had legs to run with.  
  
He was about three feet from the ground, so he jumped but lost his balance in the time being, he landed not so gracefully on his rear, he winced at contact, he got up rubbing his backside.  
  
'Maybe that wasn't the smartest move'  
  
Joey looked upward to his window, so far there was no signs of Kaiba, maybe he finally left him alone, he maybe got the picture he was too much to handle, after all he's Joey Wheeler.  
  
With a cocky grin Joey turned around to leave, the only problem was that his face made impact with someone's cold chest.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
"Bakura.....please....let go of me" Ryou whimpered  
  
"Why should I Ryou, why can't you escape yourself?"  
  
Ryou tried to pull away from Bakura's grasp, but found it was a strong as metal, why did he always have to do this?  
  
"Please....your hurting me"  
  
"And I care because?" Bakura smirked, his light had no clue of what he had in store for him, and he planned to make sure he never forgot.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Ryou cried, horrified at what was to happen,  
  
`No,' Ryou's mind screamed, `please don't let this happen to me...not again!', Ryou continued to struggle  
  
"Ahh I thought you like the beatings you got"  
  
"Bakura get out of my mind" Ryou whimpered as Bakura's hands tighten around his arms  
  
"As I said, I'm not in your mind, now, should we begin?"  
  
"Iie!" Don't do it Bakura! Don't hurt me...." Ryou cried  
  
"I like this way best anyway, when you struggle for dear life"  
  
"Iie! Onegai Bakura, Iie!" Ryou screamed, all in vain  
  
"Stop your insolent crying" Bakura yelled as he slammed Ryou across the face,  
  
Tears threatened to overcome me. Ryou was now completely consumed by fear and all traces of bravery fled from my body, leaving him defenseless and vulnerable once more...  
  
The first blow struck him with a resounding smack across my face, and Ryou cried out in pain as the second blow immediately followed suit. He was left with two cheeks that were now alive with a stinging pain that seemed to radiate.  
  
"Ahhh, stop it!" Ryou cried out as he bucked under Bakura his tormentor, trying once again to throw him off, but Bakura held on firmly and wouldn't budge. Ryou felt his hand latch onto my hair and he pulled on it fiercely forcing Ryou to gasp and stop his attempts at escape.  
  
"Would you like to know where I've been Ryou?" Bakura sneered,  
  
Ryou shook his head, tears still falling down his cheeks, even though he probably wouldn't like the answer he needed to know.  
  
"Very well" Bakura grinned, that's when Ryou noticed something different, the two pointy fangs the hung there, his eyes widened as he tried to get away from Bakura, but since he had Ryou's hair in his hands that was impossible.  
  
"HAHA, so now you know, I've been watching over my new creation"  
  
"W-WHAT?" Ryou cried  
  
"My newest creation.....Seto"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ ----------------  
  
Joey stumbled back, his eyes meet with the cold blue ones of Seto Kaiba,  
  
'How?...Where?...'  
  
Kaiba smirked, he pushed Joey back with enough force that he landed back on his rear, he cried out at the impact.  
  
"You didn't think you could get away from me, did you?"  
  
Joey gulped he didn't keep his eyes of Kaiba, in fear that if he did he would be attack by him, and that was one thing he didn't want. Again Joey found gravity was against him and his body was forced to stiffen as Kaiba advance once again on him.  
  
"Well it seems my playing has come to an end" Kaiba smirked, you think he get sick of smirking do much, but then again this is Kaiba.  
  
Joey shut his eyes holding them closed tightly, what ever Kaiba was going to do let it be fast, so that there was no pain, that all he prayed for at this point.  
  
"Mutt open your eyes" Kaiba demanded  
  
Joey shook his head in disagreement, he wasn't about to give Kaiba what he wanted, oh no he would fight. That's when a cold hand came across his face, and the hurt more then a warm hand, his eyes shot open at the shock of the blow...Well maybe next time he'll fight.  
  
"Leave me alone...I did nothing to you" Joey yelled  
  
Kaiba only laughed at this, "Please Mutt, I don't care what you did or didn't do, I just want you to feel what I have been feeling, pain and suffering"  
  
"YOU HAVE NEVER FELT ANYTHING, YOUR JUST COLD-HEART BASTARD THAT NEEDS SOME SENSE KNOCKED INTO YOU"  
  
This time it was Kaiba's turn to growl, oh how he wanted to get rid of that pathetic excuse for a duelist but something in Kaiba's plan made him resist the urge, he bent down to were Joey was looking deep within his eyes and with a whisper he reached Joey's ears.  
  
"Sleep"  
  
Joey's eyes rolled back a he was taken by the darkness once again, but at least he was away from him, for now.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ ----------  
  
Seto: It's a good thing I spared you Mutt or you would be dead by now  
  
Joey: I could handle myself  
  
Zelda_Jewel: That explains the reason I found you in the closet right  
  
Joey: Uh......  
  
Seto: HAHAHA, you were hiding in the closet? HAHA  
  
Joey: No...I was doing an experiment  
  
Seto: Like what?  
  
Joey: Uh......  
  
Zelda_Jewel: Ok that's enough, you get scared some time to Kaiba  
  
Seto: Never  
  
Y.Bakura: Hi *Waves at Seto*  
  
Seto: AHHHH *Jumps on Zelda_Jewel*  
  
Zelda_Jewel: *Winks at Bakura* Aww poor Seto, I'll protect you  
  
Joey: HAHAHA whose scared now?  
  
Seto: I'll kill you *Runs after Joey*  
  
Joey: *Screams like a girl*  
  
(NEXT CHAPTER: Why did Kaiba do that? What does Bakura mean? Well it's kind of obvious) 


	7. Leashed

Zelda_Jewels: Well another chapter  
  
Seto: It's about time  
  
Joey: What are you talking about she updated only a few day's ago  
  
Seto: I mean Mutt, that she had finally update that Fake Identity story, and I believe I will be kicking your ass  
  
Zelda_Jewel: SETO, no swearing  
  
Joey: Yeah no swearing  
  
Seto: *Give a death glare at Joey*  
  
Joey: Stop looking at me like that *Stands behind Zelda_Jewel*  
  
Zelda_Jewels: Come on Seto stop  
  
Seto: *Glares at Zelda_Jewel*  
  
Zelda_Jewel: EEP *Latches on to Joey*  
  
Seto: That's better, hope you like this chapter  
  
(Last Time)  
  
("Leave me alone...I did nothing to you" Joey yelled  
  
Kaiba only laughed at this, "Please Mutt, I don't care what you did or didn't do, I just want you to feel what I have been feeling, pain and suffering"  
  
"YOU HAVE NEVER FELT ANYTHING, YOUR JUST COLD-HEART BASTARD THAT NEEDS SOME SENSE KNOCKED INTO YOU"  
  
This time it was Kaiba's turn to growl, oh how he wanted to get rid of that pathetic excuse for a duelist but something in Kaiba's plan made him resist the urge, he bent down to were Joey was looking deep within his eyes and with a whisper he reached Joey's ears.  
  
"Sleep"  
  
Joey's eyes rolled back a he was taken by the darkness once again, but at least he was away from him, for now.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- --------------  
  
Leashed  
  
"SERENITY!"  
  
Joey raced down the ally way, his sister had disappeared into the darkness of that ally, his heart raced as he was at the end, but there was no sign of Serenity, only the end of this ally way, there was no way out, but then, where did Serenity go?  
  
Suddenly darkness over took him as it started to rain, Joey jumped at the crack of lightning with the following of a loud thunder. All Joey could see where the endless flashes of lightning, as the harsh rain hit his flesh. And there in front of him was a door.  
  
He reach out to grab it, he hesitated for a while, but made his mind up that there was a chance that Serenity would have gone in there. He stepped through to find that he was in some sort of Castle, the long hallways filled with large paintings on the walls, gave an elegant but creepy feature.  
  
"Serenity?" Joey whispered, he looked down the long hallway, how would he find Serenity in all this?  
  
A flash of something moving in the shadows, turned Joey's attention there, making his way hoping that it was nothing, not anything but Serenity.  
  
As he went down the corridor it started getting darker and darker, all his light was far behind him with every step he took, there was nothing but shadows ahead of him.  
  
"Serenity are you there?" a girlish scream was heard from ahead of him, Joey recognized that voice anywhere, Serenity!!  
  
Joey rushed down the hallway, not caring if he couldn't see what was in front of him, all he wanted was to get to that voice, the voice of his sister. Pounding through the old door, that was half decomposed, Joey ended up in another room, and on his entering, candles flared around the room, even though the candles blared with fire, the dimness in the room was covered by the darkness around them. That's when something caught his eye.  
  
"Serenity" Joey grinned as he started to walk up to her, but stopped when he saw her lifeless eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Joey asked worried, that's when he noticed the image behind her, the figure was attacking her neck, she laid limp in his hands.  
  
Joey's eyes widened in horror, when the figured looked up at him and grinned and bloodthirsty grin.  
  
"KAIBA!!" Joey yelled through anger and fear all wrapped into one.  
  
Keeping his eyes on Joey, he licked the blood away from his lips, placing a tender, but evil kiss on Serenity's neck where he had attack her.  
  
"Welcome Dog" Joey looked back to Serenity, she fell to the ground without the support of Kaiba. He instantly wanted to run over to her, but he was stopped when Kaiba walked in between him and Serenity.  
  
"You don't have to worry about her anymore" that dark evil words sunk in to Joey, tears started to appear.  
  
"What did she do to you? She was innocent" Joey's voice was shaky as his eyes wondered to Kaiba's blue and evil eyes.  
  
"No one is innocent, but don't worry you'll be joining her soon" Kaiba raced towards Joey with great speed, knocking him off his feet landing on his back.  
  
A cry of pain escaped Joey's lips as he hit the cement floor, his eyes winced shut, he felt Kaiba's cold breath on his neck again.  
  
'Well at least it will be all over, no more heartache'  
  
Again he felt Kaiba's cold lips on his neck, he knew it would be painful, but right after pain came peace.  
  
"I think instead of killing you, I'll turn you" Kaiba whispered  
  
"NOOOO!!!!" Joey's eyes shot open at this information, he started struggling, but as he fought he felt Kaiba bit into him.  
  
(END OF DREAM)  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" Joey jumped from the current position he was in, sweat ran down his face as his heart was beating at full capacity, his eyes were blood shot and were as wide as dinner plates. He breathed in gasps.  
  
'It was only a dream' with the steadying of his heart, Joey got the after shocks of jumping awake to fast, he had a splitting headache.  
  
Joey looked around the new found place he was in, it was all quiet, except for the crackling of the candles, either he was blind or the room was completely dark.  
  
He slowly stood from the ground, it was a cold concrete floor, 'just cold and painful' Joey thought over his aching muscles, he must have been thrown to the ground.  
  
It was a large room, it had a couch, a table, and blood red carpets over by, what seemed to be bedroom doors, that gave Joey the shudders, too much blood for one day. He looked to the other side of the room, that's when he noticed his back pack in the corner, and a he said before, it had all the equipment in there to survive, including a cell phone in the right pocket.  
  
Joey started to walk over to the back pack, he got about three feet when he was jerked back, he looked around to see no one was there, but noticed a chain connected to his ankle, and that chain was bolted to the middle of the room.  
  
'Damn'  
  
Joey grumbled, he sat down, bring his ankle up to see what type of chain it was,  
  
'Hmm, a simple model, I can break it with one of my picks'  
  
Joey reached for his wallet that contained all of his breaking in or out picks, to find that nothing was there.  
  
'Or not'  
  
He sighed at the mess he was in, how did he always find himself in these types of situations was beyond him.  
  
'Maybe it's a weak chain'  
  
Joey fiddled with the chain, pulling, hitting it against the floor, trying to even stretch it, yet none worked, he was tuck like a roped animal.  
  
"Stupid chain, common let go" Joey yelled, you might find it strange that Joey was talking to a non-living thing, but then again, he did talk to Kaiba....haha.....well more like screamed.  
  
'I can't believe this, I went running, screaming like a girl on a shopping spree and STILL got caught, I can't believe this at all'  
  
"HAHAHA"  
  
Joey's head shot up in the direction of that deranged laugh. Kaiba leaned against the wall, his white fangs glimmering at Joey, then Joey growled.  
  
"What's with this stupid chain Kaiba?"  
  
"It's to make sure the bad puppy doesn't run away from his master"  
  
"Grr...KAIBA COME HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE" Joey didn't have time to finish his sentence when Kaiba was right in front of him, looking down at him.  
  
"I Said, it's. to. make. sure. the. bad. puppy. doesn't. run. away. from. his. master"  
  
Well as much as that was intimidating to Joey, Joey wasn't about to go back on his words or threats. With the strength he could muster up, he swung his fist, striking Kaiba square in the jaw. For a second Joey felt victorious, until the force of pain from the punch came shooting back through his hand. He nursed his hand, while looking up at the unfazed CEO.  
  
"Ha, like a pathetic weakling can harm someone like me, I read your mind, I let you have that hit"  
  
Joey just growled as he took another step backwards.  
  
"Yeah well, so you can read minds, that's not always a good thing, read this"  
  
Kaiba narrowed his eyes, looking deep within Joey's eyes, searching for something, suddenly a look of disgust and amazement went on his face.  
  
"Your sick" Kaiba stated  
  
"Oh, so you didn't like me pickles and peanut butter snack?" Joey snickered. All he got was a deep growl for Kaiba.  
  
"Fine when I think your interesting no more, I leave your mind alone." Kaiba strolled away, trench coat whipping in the air as he walked away from Joey.  
  
"Hey where do you think your going?" Joey yelled back  
  
Kaiba stopped in his tracks, his back turned away from Joey's face, even Joey didn't know if he was all there, slowly Kaiba started to urn around, a malicious smirk on his face.  
  
"It's almost dawn Mutt, but don't worry I'll awake in a couple of hours to torment you some more, but be careful, I am very hungry when I awake"  
  
Kaiba walked off to a room on the other side of where Joey was, probably his room, slamming the door behind him, signaled for Joey that Kaiba was gone for now.  
  
Joey did what he could do, he sat down and pouted, here he was, no friends, cell phone out of his reach, living with a manic, and chained to the damn floor  
  
'I'm leashed'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- --------------  
  
Seto: I always knew the mutt needed to be chained  
  
Joey: Hey, I'm not a dog, you psycho  
  
Seto: Thank you  
  
(NEXT CHAPTER: What will happen to poor Joey know?) 


	8. Twilight Hour

Zelda_Jewel: I'm back with another Chapter  
  
Joey: About time  
  
Zelda_Jewel: I now, but before I start I have a few things to tell you, for one, were arriving at the climax soon, I know it's early, but still the story will still be the length of average stories.  
  
Seto: It better be  
  
Zelda_Jewel: *Gulps* Y-Yes it will  
  
Joey: Well come on I want to see what happens  
  
Seto: Are you sure about that Mutt? *Give toothy grin*  
  
Joey: U-uhh Y-yeah  
  
Zelda_Jewel: Alright I'll start the chapter already ---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- ------------------------------------  
  
Twilight Hour  
  
'5000 years ago, a legend was born into the world of Darkness.  
  
It was said, that in the time of the Pharaoh, great powers erupted from the land, people who choose to listen to this power turned into doer's of evil, cursing all who were good and true.  
  
One night, the world was corrupted by a great Darkness one called a Vampire was created, a thief had picked a house to steal from, to get his daily bread from, little did he know that would change his life forever.  
  
The Hag of the house, was as they call a witch, a dark evil, and enemy of the Pharaoh, warning the Thief to leave without one thing, she would strike against him, this was not to be, the thief pushed his way through, knocking the old hag down.  
  
With all her anger she reached out smiting the thief with all powers of darkness, transforming him into the creature now known as the Vampire.  
  
Years had gone by, this once thief killed and slaughtered more than was necessary, he created an army of Vampires, and through the years he had been known as the Vampire King, all creations that he had turned, could only return back to normal when the King was killed, a hard task, for as this King was not like the rest, he could walk around with mortals, acting human and not threatened by the weapons used against normal Vampires, he was unstoppable.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- -  
  
'Hey right' Joey smirked to himself, he through the current book he had been reading to the side, for most of the day, Joey shuffled through books, reading what felt appealing, but then again none were interesting.  
  
Joey sat in the middle of the room, his ankle still tied to the floor, he couldn't move and what was worse.....he had to go to the bathroom.... Joey sighed miserably, if only he could reach his pouch.  
  
'I'm sure someone will notice me gone....I mean it's Tuesday right?...well maybe it was Wednesday, Tristan, Tea, and Ryou should notice I'm not there'  
  
Joey stretched out on the cold cement floor, he stared up at the ceiling for what seemed like hours before he rolled on to his stomach.  
  
'Stupid Kaiba, thinks he could lock people up just for the hell of it, well I wouldn't take it, I'm not some leashed puppy dog that need a chain'  
  
He again tried to unhook the lock so that he could at least have a chance, there was telling what Kaiba would do, and if he was serious about tormenting Joey when Kaiba awoke, then he does not even want to stick around here any longer.  
  
Joey was at least happy that Kaiba had some sort of window in this joint, it was a small one but it showed the beautiful colors of the sky, which Joey never realized before, as they say you don't know what you have until it's gone.  
  
"WHY ISN'T THIS WHACKED CHAIN WEAKENING? COMMON" Joey yelled in frustration, things never went the way he wanted them to.  
  
Giving up faster then he did the last time, Joey brought his knees to his chest, resting his head lightly on them, he was in a nightmare, all he wanted to do was wake up, maybe some other person would dream about being kidnapped by Kaiba, chained like a dog in the middle of his apparent home, and going to be used by him in anyway he wanted, but not him.  
  
Poor Joey  
  
The colors of the sky danced on his blond hair, the colors of orange, red and gold, he was grateful for the warm the last bit of sun gave him, as the sound of birds flew back to the nest not far from here.  
  
Joey looked up from his position, scanning the room for the 12th time that day, there was nothing interesting about it, just plan and evil, his eyes locked on to his bag in the corner, only a few feet away, if only he could get it.  
  
'What the hell'  
  
Joey crawled in the direction of the bag, when he was tugged by the restraint of the chain he ignored it, stretching his arms out as far as they go, reaching for his bag, the tips of his fingers pressed lightly against the fabric of the bag.  
  
'Almost there'  
  
Suddenly he was flung back at unimaginable speed, landing on his back with a yelp.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" came a cold but playful voice,  
  
Joey looked behind him to see Kaiba standing there, smirking like a manic, 'I'll show you to mock me' Joey thought haughtily  
  
"Oh will you?"  
  
Joey eyes widened, 'Ooops forgot about that'  
  
"Yea I guess you did" that malevolent grin returned to his face, he narrowed his eyes staring deeply at Joey,  
  
Joey's body started to move against Joey's will, it was tugging closer to Kaiba every second, Joey tried to pull back but proved in vain as he continued to come closer to Kaiba.  
  
'No' Joey's mind screamed as he tried to fight back  
  
"Common Mutt, it's time to play"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- -------------------  
  
Zelda_Jewel: I'm sorry it was so short, but next chapter will be longer  
  
Seto: It better be  
  
Joey: Hey why am I moving?  
  
Seto: *Shake head sadly* Your clueless aren't you Mutt?  
  
Joey: No I just don't get .....Hey don't call me that!  
  
Zelda_Jewel: *Rolls eyes* I promise next chapter will be good, if you didn't like this one  
  
(NEXT CHAPTER: What will Kaiba do?, and how will Joey be able to survive while Kaiba is waiting for there other guest? But who?)  
  
Joey: See Ya 


	9. Predatory Craving

Zelda_Jewel: Hey, alright, I love all the reviews for this story, this chapter will start building close to the climax, which will probably happen next chapter. This chapter is just about how Kaiba wants to torment Joey, in different ways.  
  
Seto: Get ready Mutt, the funs about to start  
  
Joey: Sha up, that's not funny  
  
Seto: Well maybe not for you, but for me, I'm going to have a blast  
  
Joey: *Shivers* You stay as far away from as possible  
  
Seto: *Smirks evilly*  
  
Zelda_Jewel: Alright you two, man you can't control these guys, ok, many reviews had some good ideas, some brought up the question of Yaoi or not  
  
Seto: Me and the Mutt *Points to Joey in disbelief*  
  
Joey: WHAT??  
  
Zelda_Jewel: *Shakes her head* At the begin of this story, I warned all that this was NOT a Yaoi story, although it will have a soft point of Seto Kaiba towards Joey in it, in the way of FRIENDS.....Maybe^_^  
  
Joey: Friends no way, never ever ever.  
  
Seto: ME have a soft spot for the Mutt?????  
  
Joey, Seto: *Glare daggers at each other*  
  
Zelda_Jewel: *Rolls her eyes* To the next chapter!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- ----------------------------------------  
  
Predatory Craving  
  
"Come on Mutt" with the wave of his finger, Joey's body kept coming closer, although his mind was screaming 'NO'.  
  
Joey growled as he came into arms reach, why couldn't he control his body? Was Kaiba now in control of it? Why poor Joey?  
  
"That's right, come towards your Master" Kaiba tauntingly waved his finger more, as Joey came closer an closer.  
  
Joey snarled at Kaiba because he made him look so weak, he fought to restrain himself, to get no where near that bloodthirsty creature, and to think, Kaiba was cruel before, now he's cruel, pitiless, inhuman...Duh....ruthless, ferocious, murderous, about every evil thing you could think of all added up to Kaiba.  
  
'Man, why is he such a jerk, what's that word my english teacher told me....oh yeah....he's parsimonious (Greedy, Psycho, Lustful, etc...)  
  
"Big words, for someone in your situation" Kaiba snarled, he turned his fingers in a slight circle, the chain connected to Joey's ankle dropped to the ground, giving Joey freedom, but yet he still felt like he was chained.  
  
"What happened to staying out of my thoughts?" Joey grumbled, as he crept so close to Kaiba, that he could feel his breath, that is if he had one.  
  
"As I said, when I get bored of you, then I'll keep out of your thoughts, but for now..." Kaiba smirked, he could tell Joey was frightened. but his tough street kid personality always tried to hide it, well he would make sure in the end all Joey would know is horror and pain.  
  
Kaiba released the mind control he had on Joey, as soon as he released him, Kaiba grasped Joey's arm to make sure he would not go anywhere. With his other hand he moved Joey's messed up hair out of the way, giving him a clear view of the scar Kaiba left there.  
  
"How's the bite?" Kaiba touch the two bite marks on Joey's neck, he could feel how warm it was, that the blood in Joey was working it's magic to heal the wound as fast as it could.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me" Joey growled as he thrashed his head out of Kaiba's touch, but unfortunately, Kaiba's nails had gashed open Joey's scar when pulling away.  
  
"Ahh, bastard that hurt" Joey cried, his hand clasped over his reopened wound, he muttered under his breath before looking back up at Kaiba, and when he did.  
  
Kaiba's eyes were hug as dinner plates, the scene of blood lust filled his eyes, he subconsciously licked his lips towards Joey, the scent of blood finding it's way up his nostrils.  
  
'Damn that Mutt, I haven't ate yet' Kaiba darkly thought, but he had other plans for Joey right now.  
  
Kaiba pushed Joey back, making him lose his balance by the force, before he could react he felt the unforgettable cold chain snap around his ankle again.  
  
"You survived for now Mutt, but when I get back........beware" Kaiba whispered dangerously Joey watched Kaiba leave in the blackness of the night, not even the stars were out this night.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- --------------  
  
' How dare that Mutt get to me like that' Kaiba growled to himself, he sat upon a roof top, in fact it was the roof top of Kaiba corp.  
  
'But I have to admit, his blood does taste good, sweet yet spicy like cinnamon'  
  
He watched the unsuspecting victims blow, he could smell the different types of blood and he knew which ones he like, which ones were worth taking,  
  
His eyes wondered upon a female, she had bright red hair, and dressed like a hooker, probably because she was, and that gave her no right to sell herself in front of Kaiba's corporation and think she'll get away with it. In the speed of light, Kaiba swooped down upon the young girl.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- --------------------  
  
'This is just great, back on this stupid leash, damn Kaiba, and what did he mean by 'beware' is that suppose to scare me'  
  
Joey muttered to himself as he fiddled with the chain AGAIN, one thing was for sure that Joey was to thick headed to give up, he just keep trying until he got at least somewhere, but with this chain, well, good luck Joey.  
  
'It's like Kaiba had this all planned'  
  
"I did"  
  
'Kaiba! Get out of my head' Joey grumbled,  
  
"Hmm, I don't know I can find some quite interesting things in here"  
  
'Grr get out!!!'  
  
"Fine, but until I return"  
  
He had to try again, if smashing the chain didn't weaken it, then he had to get his wallet which was probably in his pack, along with his cell phone.  
  
'Alright one more try'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- ----------------  
  
"That was satisfying" Kaiba smiled, content with his nightly feast. But there was still other things that needed to be done.  
  
"I guess I should get the Mutt some food, besides, where's the fun in it, if you have a half starved mortal" Kaiba licked the tiny drop of blood that fell on his cheek, he was full from the amount of blood he had taken, you think he was starving to death. Or maybe it was just to hold him off of Joey for this night.  
  
'What does that Mutt eat?' Kaiba thought, scanning the area for fast foods  
  
'Dog Food' He chuckled at his demented joke and walked towards a small burger stand, and if Joey didn't take what he got him, then Kaiba would force feed him if necessary.  
  
After grabbing the needed equipment, Kaiba, in one swift move took off, back to the pathetic Mutt, he was sure to enjoy himself with the Mutt's misery.  
  
Poor Joey  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- ---------------  
  
"Almost got it, just a few more inches and your mine" Joey stretched as far as he could go, there was no way he was backing down this time.  
  
If it took him forever to reach that bag, then he was sure to try forever. By now Joey's arm was efficantly out of place, ache him more then he thought possible for just a arm.  
  
"GOT IT" Joey cried as he got a fist full of material from his bag, he dragged it over to him, getting comfortable.  
  
Unzipping the bag he searched for his wallet and his cell phone,  
  
"There's it is" Joey pulled out his cell phone from the bag, placing it in his back pocket, then he took out his wallet, with his pick in it.  
  
'Now to get out of here' Joey nudged the pin into the lock of the chain, twisting and turning it, hoping that he would here that gracious noise of the hinges opening.  
  
*Click*  
  
'YES' Joey grinned from ear to ear, he had done it,  
  
He slowly got to his feet, he winced when he tried to straighten himself out, falling on your ass a lot hurts after a while don't you know?  
  
He made his way over to the wood door, taking a peek outside to see if the coast was clear, he turned back into the warehouse, grabbing his bag and wallet, he was quite pleased with himself for getting out of there, without any help or being found.  
  
Joey didn't bother with shutting the door behind him, all he wanted was to get as far away from that warehouse as possible, before Kaiba returns.  
  
'Where to go now?' Joey thought, as he ran down the street, it seems he wasn't to far from down town Domino, which meant he was that far from Kaiba mansion.  
  
'Kaiba will find me if I return back to my home, but he won't suspect me running to his home, hehe, I'm smart'  
  
Joey made a sharp left, running down the alleyway, it was only two blocks from here, he could see Kaiba mansion from here, and it looked like Mokuba was still up, from the light's being still on.  
  
As he made another sharp right, Joey wasn't expecting to be stopped in his track, as his head collided with, once again, and firm chest.  
  
Shaking his head a bit, he looked up to see who had stopped him, all was shadow, until he peered from the darkness, and a toothy grin shone from the shadow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- -------------  
  
'WHAT, the warehouse is open' Kaiba thought darkly as he landed right in front of the door, He cautiously walked in to make sure no other person, or even vampire had snuck in while he was away. Kaiba's eyes widened as he saw that the Mutt was lose, and apparently his back pack was missing to.  
  
'That damn mutt got away on me, well he'll pay once I find him'  
  
Kaiba took off back into the night, there was only a few more hours of darkness, and already he could see the faint look of light, peering over Domino buildings.  
  
'When I find him.....' Kaiba growled as he scanned the ground for any moving objects, that's when he heard a faint scream, coming down one of the ally ways.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- ----------------  
  
Joey didn't realize he screamed until after he had already done so, the shadows grin increased as he came into the street light that shined over them, and from here his features were shown to Joey.  
  
"Bakura, thank god it's only you, please you got to help me, Kaiba has gone mad"  
  
Bakura's eyes focused down the ally way Joey just ran from, then back to Joey,  
  
"Kaiba's after you? Seems he's more on the topic of revenge" Bakura muttered,  
  
"You know Kaiba's alive?" Joey asked, trying to regain his posture  
  
Bakura smirked at Joey, he was so naive wasn't he 'So Kaiba went after Joey first, I wonder when I'll go after the rest'  
  
"Hello, earth to Bakura, did you hear me?" Joey waved his hands in front of Bakura, to have Bakura snatch his hand and squeeze painful.  
  
"Ahh Bakura let go" Bakura instantly let go, straightening himself out,  
  
"That's some grasp you got there" Joey babied his injured hand,  
  
"What did you ask me?" Bakura sneered, not wanting to waist much time, he could sense Kaiba near.  
  
"I said, why arn't you with Ryou?"  
  
"Hmm, let's say I got hunger" Bakura grinned "But now I must go" Bakura began to turn around, when Joey grabbed his arm trying to pull him back.  
  
Bakura instinctively hissed at Joey, showing his two large fangs, making Joey back up in fear.  
  
"Your one too?" Joey asked fearful, only to see Bakura sadistically grin, he stocked over to where Joey backed up into a wall, he placed one finger on Joey's forehead.  
  
"You won't remember anything about tonight" Bakura hissed as he applied pressure, in a second Joey was out like a light. Bakura than took off into the night leaving Joey lying there, for Kaiba to find him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- -------------  
  
'SSS pain, I feel pain' Joey thought as he came to, his vision was blurry for a sec, until certain structures came clearer and clearer.  
  
'Oh man, I'm still chained to the damn floor' Joey grumbled as he sat up,  
  
"Have a good sleep?" Sneered a voice, Joey's looked over to that place to see Kaiba standing there, not looking so happy.  
  
"What did you think you were doing?" Kaiba yelled,  
  
"Geez didn't knew you care so much mom" Joey groaned sarcastically,  
  
Kaiba narrowed his eyes, he didn't like to be mocked, he when over to were Joey sat, staring down at him dangerously.  
  
"You won't get out again" Kaiba hissed,  
  
"Get out? What do you mean 'Get out?'" Joey questioned  
  
"Don't play stupid you know what I mean"  
  
"Now I don't, I can't remember even leaving"  
  
'That Mutt's trying to trick me, never mind, I'll ignore him this once, I have other things to tell him'  
  
Kaiba looked down to see Joey STILL trying to get out,  
  
"It's no use, that will never come off" Kaiba smirked  
  
"Yeah, well you can't expect a guy to try"  
  
"Ha, don't worry you won't be alone for very long, by tomorrow you'll have a little friend joining you"  
  
Joey looked at him dangerously,  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, there will be another person here with you"  
  
"Who?'  
  
Kaiba bent down, grabbing Joey's chin to make sure he looked straight at him,  
  
"You should know, his plane lands tomorrow night"  
  
Joey's eyes widened, he couldn't mean..."Yugi?" Joey whispered  
  
"Congratulations, you figured it out, I'll give a dog bone for a job well done" Kaiba stood up, turning to go to his bedroom, for some much need rest.  
  
Joey suddenly snapped back to reality, something came over him, anger boiled up inside, and he did the only thing he could do, he tripped Kaiba.  
  
With a loud thump, Kaiba fell to the ground, Joey grinned in triumph, he had beat Kaiba for once. Kaiba jumped to his feet, facing Joey, his eyes turned a blood red, as he stomped over towards Joey.  
  
'Oh no, now Kaiba's going to beat me, literally, or worse' Joey grabbed his neck as he tried to shuffle away, but that stupid chain didn't let him get to far, he was stuck, as Kaiba got closer and closer.  
  
'Help'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- --------------------  
  
Joey: AHHH *Run behind Zelda_Jewels* Why did you do that?  
  
Zelda_Jewel: Uh, I thought it would leave a good cliffhanger  
  
Seto: I like, can't wait for the next chapter, where I tear Joey apart *Grins evilly*  
  
Joey: Yipe  
  
Zelda_Jewel: Stay tuned for the next chapter,  
  
(NEXT CHAPTER: What will Seto do? And what does Yugi have to do with all this?) SNEAK PEEK  
  
"AHHH KAIBA STOP, PLEASE, IT HURTS" Joey screamed, tears ran down his cheek.  
  
"PLEASE"  
  
Seto: See you  
  
Joey: @_@ 


	10. Bloody Hell

Seto: It's been long enough if Zelda_Jewel's doesn't get her butt over here, I'm going after her.  
  
Joey: Well I can do without this next chapter for all I care, I saw the sneak peak, and I don't want to watch any of it.  
  
Seto: What's a matter pup? To scared to face me?  
  
Joey: Grr Kaiba, I'll show you, I bet just once in this story I'll kick your...  
  
Zelda_Jewel: I'm here!!!!  
  
Seto: Finally, do you have the other chapter?  
  
Zelda_Jewel: No  
  
Seto: WHAT????!!!!  
  
Zelda_Jewel: Just kidding  
  
Seto: Hey why don't you guys read this while I take care of Zelda_Jewel here * Turns to Zelda_Jewel with an eye to kill *  
  
Zelda_Jewel: Yipe  
  
(Last time)  
  
("Ha, don't worry you won't be alone for very long, by tomorrow you'll have a little friend joining you"  
  
Joey looked at him dangerously,  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, there will be another person here with you"  
  
"Who?'  
  
Kaiba bent down, grabbing Joey's chin to make sure he looked straight at him,  
  
"You should know, his plane lands tomorrow night"  
  
Joey's eyes widened, he couldn't mean..."Yugi?" Joey whispered  
  
"Congratulations, you figured it out, I'll give a dog bone for a job well done" Kaiba stood up, turning to go to his bedroom, for some much need rest.  
  
Joey suddenly snapped back to reality, something came over him, anger boiled up inside, and he did the only thing he could do, he tripped Kaiba.  
  
With a loud thump, Kaiba fell to the ground, Joey grinned in triumph, and he had beat Kaiba for once. Kaiba jumped to his feet, facing Joey, his eyes turned a blood red, as he stomped over towards Joey.  
  
'Oh no, now Kaiba's going to beat me, literally, or worse' Joey grabbed his neck as he tried to shuffle away, but that stupid chain didn't let him get to far, he was stuck, as Kaiba got closer and closer.  
  
'Help') - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Bloody Hell  
  
" Now Kaiba, I-I didn't mean it, my foot j-just got in the way" Joey tried to reason. A devilish smirk appeared on Kaiba's face, he had a look to kill and his prey was none other than Joey.  
  
"You're the o-one that had to walk there" Joey tried to sound stern unfortunately it didn't help the fact that Kaiba kept coming closer in a predatorily way.  
  
Joey jumped to his feet, hoping to size up to Kaiba in any way, to bad he was 3 inches shorter than Kaiba or that could have worked. And it seemed he wasn't even fazed by Joey's actions, his eyes were blood red, his teeth, on purpose, were shown in that wicked grin Joey hated so much.  
  
"Hey if you weren't acting like such a bastard, I wouldn't have tripped you"  
  
Kaiba stood directly in front of Joey, almost chest-to-chest, well more like head to chest but how cares? The glare was one of Kaiba's famous and Joey, as much as he tried not to, was intimidated by this.  
  
Kaiba stretched out his arm, keeping the same I'm-going-to-kill-you face. Joey pulled away as far as the metal chain would let him go, not that Kaiba would care. Kaiba moved the blond hair out of the way as he bent down, and even though he was full from the night, his anger ate all the reasons to care anymore.  
  
`Oh no, he wouldn't......please no' Joey pleaded in his mind, which made Kaiba look back up at him, this time his eyes were emotionless, than that smirk right before....  
  
"AHHHHHHH" Joey screamed from the top of his lungs,  
  
Kaiba tore away at the flesh, not tenderizing before he plundered straight into the skin, right through the artery that held most of Joey's blood.  
  
"AHHHH... KAIBA STOP, PLEASE, IT HURTS" Joey screamed as he used what strength he had, trying to push Kaiba away from him. He felt his blood getting sucked from him, carrying his life force with him.  
  
"PLEASE KAIBA STOP.....I'M BEGGING YOU" Joey yelled, struggling to get away, blasted chain.  
  
He felt droplets of blood trickle down his neck to his chest, staining his shirt, and as they all this, it was a blood bath.  
  
"STOP!" his yelling was in vain but at time it was the only thing he could think of in this situation.  
  
"PLEASE....HELP SOMEONE, YUGI!" he last scream before fatigue hit him, he went limp in Kaiba's arms.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Gasp  
  
// Yugi what's wrong? \\ Yami shouted through his mind link  
  
\\ Yami something's wrong, something's not right back at home //  
  
// How do you know? \\  
  
\\ Don't you feel it? //  
  
// Let me take over \\ Yami stepped out from his soul room, helping Yugi back into his as he took over Yugi's body  
  
"Ahhh" Yami instantly felt sever pain shout through his body, he looked up to see all the merchants in Egypt's market staring at him like he was nuts.  
  
That's when he heard something, no one knows how, or why, but he heard it, a shrieking scream.  
  
"PLEASE....HELP SOMEONE, YUGI"  
  
Fear struck Yami, he recognized that voice it was Joey, but why could he hear Joey, he was several miles away? How could he be in pain? What happened?  
  
Yami was snapped out of his thoughts as a dark chuckle echoed through his mind,  
  
"Kaiba?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
`Pathetic Mutt, thinks he can make me look like a fool and get away with it, I don't think so'  
  
Kaiba didn't focus on Joey anymore, he was so confused about many different things that he didn't have time to pay attention to his screams, it only created more problems.  
  
`I'll have my revenge on Yugi, and as for the Mutt, I want revenge on him for something he has that I want more than anything in this world'  
  
"Kaiba"  
  
Just barely above a whisper, found it's way to Kaiba's ears, his eyes widened, he forgot all about Joey, he didn't want to kill him just yet. He looked down to see a VERY pale blonde, blood ran down his neck to his blood soaked shirt and even the tips of his hair and pants dripped with the coppery substance.  
  
`Damn, didn't want to go that far'  
  
He let go of the hold he had on Joey, with a careless grace, making it look as if he didn't have any bones in his body, Joey fell to the ground with a thud. He was whiter than white and had a sickly look of black eyes, almost like he had a lack of sleep.  
  
The blonde was struggling to stay conscious and get to his feet again, but he found himself to weak to move. Kaiba stared down at him emotionless. Giving a not to interesting grunt Kaiba walked off as the light started to spread across the room.  
  
`He got what he deserved' Kaiba slammed the door behind him finding comfort in the darkness that he was forced to except.  
  
Looking around the pitch-black room, Kaiba thought of all he had, and all he did have, what he wished he had again. If vampires could have emotion he would be breaking down right now.  
  
He had a small picture near his bed, a picture of him and his brother, before he got turned, as usual he wasn't smiling, for one reason it was Tea taking the pictures, but there his brother was smiling and waving with one hand around Kaiba's leg.  
  
"Mokuba" Kaiba whispered, he held the picture close hoping it would turn into his true brother. He was all alone now, and would probably always will be forever, unless...  
  
`The mutt doesn't know what he has, and he has everything I want. I want revenge for that; it's the most valuable thing in the world. He has friends, he had family that love him, and he has a life, I want to take that from him'  
  
Kaiba's mood darkened, he wanted to be able to feel again, he wanted to be able to breath again, to feel warmth of another person, not from their blood but from their touch, he was dead in mind and body, he was alone.  
  
`But that will all change, starting with the mutt, I'll show him what it is like to be me, bring him into the darkness that I and force to live in'  
  
Kaiba relaxed in his bed, not that he could feel the softness of the sheets, but he needed to again. There was no way to return him, but he needed to in anyway, for now, he lived like this from here now and forever, but now not alone.  
  
`I'll turn him'  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Joey's eyes widened, he could hear Kaiba's thought's, and let me tell you they weren't a'' cake and ice cream.  
  
"Turn me" Joey's voice was low and cracked, pain shot through his body, all he could do was lay there and wait for the darkness of sleep to consume him.  
  
"Yugi" Joey thought as he reached his back pocket for his cell phone. Tea would know how to contact him. Slowly and painfully Joey pressed the number and waited for a response.  
  
Ring...Ring...Ring  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Tea?...it's J-Joey"  
  
"Joey? What's wrong?" Tea asked concerned  
  
"C-Contact Y-Yugi, tell him...not to come home" Joey warned, fighting to keep awake.  
  
"Why what's going on?"  
  
"P-Please just do it"  
  
"Alright, Alright" Tea hung up, leaving Joey all alone again.  
  
At that Joey fell into unconsciousness, only to be confronted with his nightmares again.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Haha, with every bite Kaiba takes from his victim giving him time to heal, that person slowly becomes his light, even though he doesn't hold a millennium item, he will create his own light"  
  
Bakura laughed wickedly, he stood in the comfort of his home, unlike regular vampires, he could stay in the sun, and hunt when he wants to, for he is the Vampire King, and as such he can prey on whatever he wanted, even other vampires, an Kaiba tasted good as a human, but how will he taste as a vampire?  
  
Bakura had been watching Kaiba since he turned him, he had seen when he took Joey and what had he done, he could feel how he bite into his prey and could hear their screams, and he loved it, but now Kaiba could dies even without the worry of the sun.  
  
"If he kills his light, he will die as well"  
  
That's why Bakura had never bite Ryou, for in fear that he would be killed that's the only way he could put a stop to him, but how ever would kill a sweet, innocent boy like Ryou.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ring...Ring...Ring  
  
"Hello, Solomon Motou speaking"  
  
"Oh hi, is Yugi with you Mr. Motou?" Tea asked unsure if Yugi was there or not.  
  
"Yes he is Tea, would you like to talk to him?"  
  
"That would be great" There was a bit of a wait, until a dark voice came on the line.  
  
"Hello Tea"  
  
"Uh Yami?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Oh uh, listen Joey just phones me, he told me to warn you guys not to come home tonight"  
  
"What? Why? Our plane leaves in 2 hours, why does he want us to stay?"  
  
"I don't know, he just told me to tell you, he sounded very sick and weak on the other end of the conversation"  
  
"Oh, ok, thanks then, bye"  
  
"Alright bye"  
  
\\ Yami what was that? //  
  
// Tea, she said that Joey told her to phone and warn us not to come home \\  
  
\\ Why? I knew something was wrong //  
  
// Relax Yugi, I'm sure everything will be ok, they probably are planning something for us \\  
  
\\ No, something's wrong with Joey, we need to go home //  
  
// NO Yugi, if Joey says it's not safe then well stay here \\  
  
\\ But we need to help Joey //  
  
// We will but not now, I'm here to protect you, whatever is going on, I'm sure Joey can handle it \\  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"SOMEONE HELP ME" Joey cried in his sleep, tomorrow night, there will be new nightmares that will arise.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Seto: Cool, wait till I wake up Mutt  
  
Joey: Shut up Kaiba * Covers Ears *  
  
Zelda_Jewel: If you like your famous now Kaiba just wait, it seems that I got a lot of reviews, not just from fanfiction.net and mediaminer.org, but from people in general, it seems they want me to publish my story Fake Identity, of course I'll probably change your name.  
  
Joey: Hey what are going to change my name to?  
  
Zelda_Jewel: Joey, I'm keeping your name  
  
Joey: WHAT that's a stupid nam...what that's my real name, ok never mind  
  
Zelda_Jewel: * Rolls Eyes * I'm just changing the different names like Kaiba, Mokuba, and Yugi  
  
Seto: You better not give me a bad name, or I'll hunt you down and kill you  
  
Zelda_Jewel: Eep  
  
(NEXT CHAPTER: Joey will face more problems when he wakes up, and Kaiba is confronted by his greatest fear) 


	11. Alone in my Pain, With a sadistic Yami

Joey: Hey guess what, I heard from Zelda_Jewels, this chapter deals mostly with me, haha take that Kaiba  
  
Seto: You idiot, this whole stories been mostly about you, weren't you the first character introduced?  
  
Joey: Oh yeah, I forgot  
  
Zelda_Jewel: Well this chapter will tell you more about what Bakura meant in the last chapter  
  
Seto: What did he mean?  
  
Zelda_Jewel: -_- You'll find out  
  
Joey: But I don't know if I can wait that long  
  
Zelda_Jewel: Alright then I'll start the chapter now  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- ----  
  
Alone in my Pain, With a sadistic Yami  
  
Joey stood at the hallway of a dark place, was he dead yet? Or was this his imagination? He looked from side to side, all was the same, shadows that spread as far as the eye could see, but where was this place anyways?  
  
He began to walk around the place, there was a faint light at the very end, he could see were he was going at least, that told he won't trip.  
  
"Ahh"  
  
Maybe not, he still had trouble not tripping over his own to feet, *sigh* oh well, after getting back on his feet he went down the same direction, the only problem was there was no end to this place.  
  
Joey continued down a narrow corridor, and at the end was a faint light, gaining some what of hope or maybe it was curiosity, he ran towards it, when he reached the end of the corridor, there in front of him was a large golden door.  
  
Not sure if he should go in, he hesitated wondering back and forth if he should take that chance. Making up his mind, he reached for the door, the place around him flooded with light.  
  
Not use of the blinding light, Joey flinched as the white blur started to form different objects on the floor of the room. There was toy trucks, baseball cards and gloves, pictures that he recognized, he entered sure that is was safe. There was a large bed with a Red Eyes Black Dragon printed on it, Joey found it quite comfortable.  
  
Joey reached for some of the scattered pictures. One pictures in his left hand held his friends, Tristan, Yugi, Tea, Yami, Ryou, Malik and Mokuba, they were all there and he was in it as well, he had Tristan in a headlock at the time, that was a time Joey was happy.  
  
In his right, he held a picture of his sister, she was in a baby blue dress and her hair was pulled back from her shoulders. Joey gave a loving smile, placing the picture in his jacket pocket.  
  
Leaving this room that held all his favorite memories and goals, was a hard thing to do he felt at home there, but as he left he noticed another door across from his that wasn't here before, the door was a dark steel covered with over grown vines.  
  
Curiosity got the best of him as he opened the door, it creaked open, and the inside was nothing like the other room, this room was filled with nothing but darkness, except the blue and white drapes that hung from the ceiling giving an ancient evil type look.  
  
" H-Hello, is anyone in h-here?" Joey stuttered as his feet went made there way in, going deeper and deeper into the dark room.  
  
A dark laugh echoed through the room, making shivers run down Joey's back, he had a feeling he made a mistake in coming into this place.  
  
'I think I should leave' Joey thought, turning to leave the metal door slammed shut. Joey was beyond reason terrified at this point, that dark laugh filled his head again, this wasn't good.  
  
"Welcome half light" came a cold, raspy voice, Joey looked behind him to see a transparent figure of Seto Kaiba standing there smirking, his fangs showed, which made Joey more uncomfortable.  
  
"Kaiba! Where are we? And why am I here?" Joey growled  
  
" Your in my soul room, and as for the second question, I was about to ask you the same thing" Kaiba sneered  
  
" Soul room? Like what Yami and Yugi have?" Joey asked dumbfounded  
  
" Not exactly, you see, they have the millennium items that holds the two together, me, I had to gradually turn you into my light with every bit I took, your not my full light, but even when you are we'll have separate bodies"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Was that to hard for you to understand Mutt? I have to bite you three times before you're my full light, but in doing so you will be turned into a vampire, or unless I change my mind, then I'll just kill you if that happens"  
  
"Then kill me, I don't want any of this" Joey growled  
  
"I don't care what you want, it's what I want that matters, right now I can torture you when your awake and now when your asleep"  
  
"Your screwed up" Joey said frustrated  
  
"Thank you, but don't fatter me just yet, I still have other things to tell you, but for now, what brings you here light?"  
  
"Stop calling me that"  
  
"Do you prefer Mutt instead?"  
  
"No, just call me by my really name"  
  
"I am"  
  
"THAT'S IT, I'M LEAVING" Joey was about to push Kaiba aside but instead he walked right through him.  
  
" What? How did you do that?"  
  
"*Rolls Eyes* Your only my half light" Seto stated  
  
" So I don't care, what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
" Shut up and listen, your my half light, that means only half of me is able to have access to your mind, and that part is my sub conscious"  
  
"Ohh" Joey turned his attention to the metal door trying to open it, but found that he was to weak to even turn the handle.  
  
" It only opens when I tell it to open"  
  
"Then open it" Joey yelled  
  
" No" Kaiba stated emotionless  
  
"What? Let me out of here"  
  
"As I said no"  
  
"Damn it Kaiba, I did nothing to you"  
  
"True, but doesn't mean I'm not going to do anything to you, as you might not have guessed, I'm much eviler than Kaiba currently is" Kaiba's subconscious chuckled, he stock up to Joey, his fangs were shown making Joey press against the door to get as far away as possible.  
  
"What are you going?" Joey shook with fear as Seto's subconscious reached for him.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing" Kaiba showed his fangs as he made his way to Joey's neck  
  
"NO..please....Not again"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- /div  
  
Joey was kicked awake forcefully by a not so light foot connecting with his ribs.  
  
"Wake up you stupid Mutt, you've been out all day" Kaiba growled  
  
Joey clutched his bruised side, hissing in pain as he looked into the pool of Kaiba's icy blue eyes. He jumped at how close the CEO really was to him, almost nose to nose, not exactly liking the closeness.  
  
"Ha...is the puppy afraid of his master now?" Kaiba chuckled, he yanked Joey up onto his feet by grabbing a fist full of his blonde hair. Ignoring the cry of pain he received from the Mutt, he gripped his shoulders to keep the blonde steady. Indeed the blonde was still deadly pale and weak from last nights 'accident', but Kaiba wanted him around to witness the capture of his best friend, Yugi.  
  
Kaiba released the hold he had on Joey's shoulders to see if he could stand on his own. Joey's legs shook, giving out on him faster than usual crashing to the ground with a sickening crunch.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes" Kaiba declared maliciously, he circled around the grounded blonde like a vulture to a kill, Joey's eyes were shut tight as he tried to ignore the pain in his side, neck and now back, he again tried to pull himself up, but the effects of blood lose caught up with him, making him sick to his stomach in the process and soon gave up. Kaiba kept an eye on him as he continued to circle around, it was like he was looking for something.  
  
'The Mutt takes forever to recover, come on I didn't take that much blood' Kaiba thought angered at how Joey still looked like the, well, I guess I can't say the living dead, so I'll say the half dead.  
  
"Well...you took enough to n-nearly k-kill me" Joey grumbled trying to sit up again. Kaiba looked on dumbfounded.  
  
'That couldn't be...the Mutt can read my thoughts?'  
  
"Yeah, your not the only one Kaiba, so maybe you should keep your thoughts to yourself" Joey said sarcastically, he made it on one knee, taking a breath before he tried to stand on all two.  
  
"Grr...what's your hurry Mutt, relax, I thought you might want to know...your friend Yugi will be joining us soon" Kaiba smirked, his mood increasing from the sadistic pleasure.  
  
Surprisingly, Joey had made it to his feet, but still was a bit shaky, besides he just lost about 75% of his blood the night before, it takes a while for the blood to regenerate and Joey refused to get a blood transfusion, to much risk involved with that, the consequences of cancer or aids, disease not yet curable, the risk of bad operation, (One of my friends got a blood transfusion and died the next morning) no way not for him, he would rather die.  
  
"Then what Kaiba? Your going to turn me into you 'loyal' minion, what? me become what you are? A blood sucking DEMON, I heard your thoughts last night, I know what your planning"  
  
Joey growled finding the strength he thought wasn't there, whatever happened now, didn't matter to him anymore.  
  
"You had no business in listening to me" Kaiba growled  
  
"Like you did to me, you can ne such a jerk" Joey haughtily smirked  
  
"Watch your tongue dog" Kaiba warned  
  
"And for one, I'M NOT A DOG, and two, WHY, did I upset the great Seto Kaiba?" Joey sarcastically mocked until...  
  
SLAP!  
  
Joey fell back to the ground, the force of that slap wasn't human like... well duh...but the landing was worse. Joey cried out as his back hit the cement, AGAIN (You think he should just stay down?)  
  
"Never talk make to your master Mutt" Kaiba growled, he stomped out of the warehouse in raged at what Joey had said, how?, all through this, he was still acting like the tough kid he knew, Kaiba growled, his plan was to make the Mutt a coward, not brave, and he never fails.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Yugi had his head in his hands, he was so confused, why couldn't he go home and try to help Joey? He was so lost in thought, that he didn't know Yami had entered his soul room.  
  
"Come on Yugi, don't worry, I think Joey will be alright" Yami assured him  
  
"But what if he's not?" Yugi asked worried, his eyes told the story quite well, that Yugi was afraid for his friend.  
  
" I don't believe in 'what if's', I believe with every problem there's a solution" Yami was quite the talker in his day, wasn't he? But poor Yugi didn't know what to think.  
  
"I'm scared Yami, Joey is my best friend, I want to help him through anything he's having trouble with, but yet I'm stuck here being a coward"  
  
"What would Joey think if you disobeyed his plead, there could be an important reason that Joey asked us to stay here, maybe someone is after us, and he's protecting us"  
  
"But that's not fair to Joey, to take what we should have GOT!" Yugi protested sternly  
  
Yami only sighed, he knew something was terribly wrong, and as much as he wanted to go and try to help, something told him to stay and protect his light.  
  
" He'll be fine, if you believe in him, it will strengthen him to stay strong" Yami's soothing voice calmed Yugi down a bit, but he still had worry in his eyes.  
  
"I hope your right Yami" Yugi whispered  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Joey hated himself for falling to the ground that easily to Kaiba, he should have struck back at him, but he was physically knew he couldn't handle that right now. He had to get out of here before Kaiba comes back knowing that Joey was the one who told Yugi to no come home.  
  
His cell phone was at it's last stroke of life, there was probably enough strength for one more call, and only one. But who should he call at this time of night?  
  
'Tea?, no she has done enough and what could she do anyways?'  
  
'Duke? No he's out of the country on business'  
  
'Tristan? he'll probably laugh at me when I say 'hey guess what? I'm chained to a cement floor in the middle of a warehouse I don't know were it is, and, oh yeah, Kaiba's alive and is a vampire' Actually come to think of it, they all would laugh at me, except...'  
  
Joey quickly plugged in the number and waited impatiently for someone, anyone to answer.  
  
"Hello?" came a soft voice on the other end  
  
"Ryou?, thank goodness your home, is Bakura there?" Joey asked hopefully  
  
"Bakura? Yeah he just got back from where ever he was, why, do you want to talk to him?"  
  
"There's no time to explain, I need to speak to him"  
  
"Alright hold on" Joey listened to Ryou's voice telling Bakura that there was a call for him, then there was a sickening slap heard over the phone, before a grouchy Bakura came on the phone.  
  
"WHAT do you want?" Bakura yelled angrily  
  
"huh...Bakura? I-I need your help?" Joey asked kind of afraid from what he heard just before Bakura answered.  
  
" Wheeler? And why would you need my help?" Bakura smirked, knowing fully well why Joey needed his help.  
  
"I know this might s-sound funny, but K-Kaiba's alive, but he's not exactly human"  
  
"Really? What is he?" Bakura liked to toy with the naive puppy dog, he loved doing that just before he strikes, and it seemed Joey had more then one vampire interested in him (NOT in that way, geez people)  
  
" W-Well h-he's a v-vampire" Joey stumbled trough his explanation  
  
"You don't say"  
  
"Yeah, and he's kinda has me lock to the ground, he went after Yugi, I need to get out of here before he get's back, because I told Yugi not to come home"  
  
There was a loud laugh on the phone, making Joey think that Bakura didn't believe him, "Hmm I'll see what I can do" Bakura grinned  
  
"You mean, you believe me?"  
  
"Of course, I thought I saw a vampire once in my time"  
  
"Oh thank you Bakura"  
  
"Anytime" Bakura had to hold the dark laugh in until he hung up with Joey, 'So he thought he would go after Yugi, this should be interesting'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- ----------  
  
Joey's phone dies as soon as he got off the phone, perfect timing, or so he thought.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" came a dark but amused chuckle from behind him, Joey didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know that it was Kaiba.  
  
"None of your business" Joey stated emotionless, Kaiba narrowed his eyes, trying to pry into  
  
Joey's thoughts, he could feel the blonde putting up a strong mental block, how amusing, he'll just do it the hard way.  
  
" Did I tell you? for some reason Yugi wasn't there, would you know why Mutt?" Kaiba said as calm as he could  
  
"Yeah, I told him not to come home, because of you" Joey realized what he said after it was to late, he turned around to face Kaiba, trying to show his determination.  
  
Kaiba's face got red with anger, at anytime he was about to snap, and Joey kept pushing his buttons, foolish thing to do. Kaiba focused all his mental strength on the object in Joey's hands.  
  
Joey felt his cell phone trying to pull out of his grip towards Kaiba, and like Joey's body did the same, he was trying to resist, and like last time, he failed.  
  
Kaiba grasped the cell phone, quickly charging it, by the way Joey didn't understand. Kaiba's eyes flashed through the information given to him. He scanned through the caller history but the name that got to him was, Bakura...  
  
His eyes flashed red once again, this time Joey stepped over the edge and this time would be his last.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Seto: I'm so evil  
  
Joey: Yes you are  
  
Zelda_Jewel: I agree, hey if you guys like how these two fight, then check out my sisters story 'Puppy Tails' it's her first story so be nice to her, her username is JoeyWheelerPup  
  
Joey: Aww I got a fan  
  
Seto: Yeah, one  
  
Joey: Hey  
  
Zelda_Jewel: This chapter is for all the ones that request I update fast, and I'll try and get Fake Identity updated soon as well  
  
(NEXT CHAPTER: Will this be Joey's last night?) 


	12. Fighting to Survive

Zelda_Jewel: I'm sorry that this chapter will be short, but oh well, it's interesting, I hope.  
  
Joey: I'm I weakling in this chapter too?  
  
Seto: When are you not?  
  
Joey: Grr....SHUT UP!!!  
  
Zelda_Jewel: *~* You guys will never learn *sigh* ok, I have many people in the reviews hoping that Joey becomes a vampire, as always I like to see readers interaction with my stories, so as such, I will make Joey a vampire.  
  
Joey: WHAT?????!!!!! HOW COULD YOU?  
  
Seto: Hahaha looks like I'm not going to be the only blood sucker *Grins evilly*  
  
Joey: *shutters* Please why me?  
  
Zelda_Jewel: I don't know I think both of your will be sexy as vampires *Drools*  
  
Seto: Well I know I am, but the Mutt....that's a different story  
  
Joey: Grrr SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Zelda_Jewel: -__-  
  
(Last Time)  
  
" Did I tell you? for some reason Yugi wasn't there, would you know why Mutt?" Kaiba said as calm as he could  
  
"Yeah, I told him not to come home, because of you" Joey realized what he said after it was to late, he turned around to face Kaiba, trying to show his determination.  
  
Kaiba's face got red with anger, at anytime he was about to snap, and Joey kept pushing his buttons, foolish thing to do. Kaiba focused all his mental strength on the object in Joey's hands.  
  
Joey felt his cell phone trying to pull out of his grip towards Kaiba, and like Joey's body did the same, he was trying to resist, and like last time, he failed.  
  
Kaiba grasped the cell phone, quickly charging it, by the way Joey didn't understand. Kaiba's eyes flashed through the information given to him. He scanned through the caller history but the name that got to him was, Bakura...  
  
His eyes flashed red once again, this time Joey stepped over the edge and this time would be his last.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ ---------  
  
Fighting to Survive  
  
" You stepped over the line one to many time Dog" Kaiba growled (..and he calls Joey a Mutt...) if he was going to succeed in bring Joey down in his own darkness, he would have to act fast, especially since he now had the risk of being confronted by Bakura. Kaiba used his mind to unleash the chain around Joey's legs one more time, and for sure this would be one more time.  
  
"What did you expect me to do? Give Up? Be your damn dog until you get bored of me , then kill me?" Joey yelled, in a way, he wasn't afraid anymore even though he knew he should be.  
  
"No, you would be my damn dog until I get bored with you then turn you into what I am" Kaiba gave a toothy grin, he heard the beating of Joey's heart increase slightly, which drove his hunger on more.  
  
"WELL NO THANKS, I PREFER TO DIE A 'PATHETIC MORTAL' THEN LIVE FOREVER AS YOU ARE, A COLD-HEARTED BASTARD, THAT'S NOSE IS SO BROWN, YOU THINK YOU HAD IT UP YOUR ASS TO LONG" (A/N: This means he is too stuck up, to snobby) Joey couldn't contain his mouth anymore, he was so angry and frustrated to care.  
  
Kaiba growled at the sudden outburst, his eyes flared crimson red, this wasn't going to be pretty, even Kaiba was trying to control his anger. The sudden rage got the best of him as he used his supernatural strength, a mental strength that only strong vampires held.  
  
Joey was flung back into mid air, connecting to the hard cement walls. The crack that was heard in his back and head was enough for Joey to black out, but no, he wouldn't allow it, he had to fight Kaiba to the end. He carelessly slide down the wall, if he wasn't fighting the strength of a vampire it would probably be a lot easier.  
  
Joey jumped to his feet, not really knowing where this sudden jolt of energy came from. His honey brown eyes meet the gaze of icy blue ones, each one starring each other down, each one trying to read the others thoughts, literally.  
  
Almost like a battle cry had been sounded, the two took for each other, determined to defeat their targets. Joey swung his fists as fast as he could, of course the only problem was Kaiba was a lot faster. The force of the kick Kaiba sent to Joey stomach, knocked the wind right out of the blonde.  
  
Kaiba smirked down at the bent over blonde, trying to catch his breath,  
  
'Soon he would have no breath to catch' Kaiba thought darkly, receiving a glare from Joey.  
  
Before Kaiba could respond, Joey did a circled kick, connecting the back of his foot with Kaiba's jaw. That would have certainly broke his jaw for sure, the force of that kick was strong even for Joey. Joey saw Kaiba stand up, there was not a expression of pain in his eyes, but the evidence that his chin was out of place was seen when the jaw hung inches away from where it should have been. Joey's eyes widened as Kaiba cracked his jaw back in place, not even crying out in pain as his wound was heal, making it look like it never even happened.  
  
"H-How....?" Joey asked, frozen like a deer caught in the head lights,  
  
"How? How What? How can I get to my feet so easily, or how could I not feel the pain from my jaw? You pick" Kaiba sneered  
  
Receiving no more than a silent odd looking expression on Joey's face, Kaiba figured it was the other.  
  
"I can't feel you moron, I have no sense what so ever, no emotion, no pain, no love, no kindness, just hate and thirst" Kaiba grinned  
  
Joey growled as how blunt he had put that, no pain means that he would recover a lot faster than himself, but he didn't believe what Kaiba said, since he's been here Kaiba has shown a great deal of emotion, but if Kaiba was so keen on turning him, he will fight for more than just his life, he'll fight for his friends.  
  
*We believe in you Joey* it was like the wind blew the message through the air, and the only ears that would hear them were his own, the voice of Yami and the cheering of all his friends in the background. He charge forth at Kaiba in swinging his fist hoping in all hope that he would hit Kaiba one last time, this was not to be.  
  
His fist was grabbed by Kaiba, who was grinning sinisterly down at him, Kaiba bent down given a deep dark warning to the fuming blonde.  
  
"Thought that you had me hey? Well I guess my strength increases when I'm hunger, and I'm oh so hunger"  
  
Joey winced at the cold breath on his neck, but he wasn't about to give up, even though his arms were caught didn't mean his legs were. He hooked his leg around Kaiba's, so he could have the pleasure in seeing him trip one more time. Right as he was about to do this, his leg was grabbed by the other arm of Kaiba, who pushed him back making him stumble a bit just to gain balance. Before Joey could regain that balance, Kaiba's foot rammed under Joey's chin, Joey went a few inches off the ground before landing in his already cracked back.  
  
A loud cry escaped Joey's lips, groaning in pain, Joey choked up blood, that was it, he gave up there was no way to win now. A heavy foot stomped on his chest making the blood come up even more.  
  
" I won Mutt, now I'll claim my prize" Kaiba smirked, he lifted the blonde by his hair, forcing him to his feet. Kaiba's eyes focused on the desired neck of Joey, his fangs went towards the heat of the neck, the warmth of the blood that flowed through the gigolo vein drove Kaiba crazy.  
  
*Knock* *Knock*  
  
Kaiba growled laudably, dropping Joey were he stood, whoever had just interrupted his meal was about to pay dearly. Opening the door, almost breaking it from it's hinges, Kaiba meet the sadistic gaze of brown eyes.  
  
"No....not you" Kaiba was taken by surprise.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ -  
  
*Ring* *Ring*  
  
"Hi?"  
  
"Hello Tristan?...it's Serenity, huh, I just got off the airplane....and...uh...Joey hasn't come yet"  
  
"Serenity?! Joey said nothing about you coming in" Tristan yelled  
  
"He didn't? I told him would be coming down, he said to come down when our father went on that get away for awhile" Serenity tried to explain.  
  
"What? Why didn't he tell me?" Tristan fumed  
  
"He must have forgot, you know Joey, anyways I was calling to ask if you could pick me up?"  
  
"Sure, I don't mind, and then when we reach Joey's apartment I'll kick some sense into him"  
  
"Haha....thanks Tristan, I owe you one"  
  
"Hey no problem" Tristan smiled, he hung up his phone, even though Serenity had lightened his mood today, he had another thing on his mind.  
  
'I've been trying to call Joey for the last few days' Tristan grabbed his coat before heading out the door.  
  
'Well wherever he is, I hope he's ok'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ ---------  
  
Kaiba took a step back in surprise, his eyes were wide with fear. Bakura strolled in with a evil grin written all over his face, his eyes wondered around the large warehouse. Give a satisfied nodded before turning his attention back to the still stunned Kaiba.  
  
"Please Kaiba, you seem so happy to see me" his dark laugh snapped Kaiba back to reality. He clenched his fists, growling at the sudden intrusion.  
  
"I'm....not ....happy.....to.....see....you" Kaiba sneered through his teeth  
  
"Still have your temper, tsk tsk, you shouldn't talk back to your master" Bakura grinned, receiving another growl from Kaiba.  
  
Bakura's eyes landed on Joey, who at the time, was wiping the blood away from his lips, his eyes shifted up to Bakura's as a glint of hope and fear were mixed together.  
  
"Bakura watch out, Kaiba's a....."  
  
"A vampire?" Bakura finished Joey's sentence, grinning at the same time showing his own fangs to Joey.  
  
"Don't you remember Wheeler, I'm a vampire too" Joey shook his head of different images, that night he ran away from the warehouse, he bumped into someone...  
  
"BAKURA!" Joey crawled back to get some distance away from Bakura, maybe if he crawled like this all the way out the door he would not get caught.  
  
Yeah right  
  
"Haha Kaiba you definitely increased his fear of our species" Bakura laughed, he turned his attention back to a very pissed off looking Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Bakura, what are you here for?" Kaiba growled  
  
"I had to check up on my newest minion" Bakura smirked  
  
"Well as you can see I'm fine, you just interrupted me in something very important" Kaiba sneered, he knew he couldn't strike back at Bakura, now if they were both human he wouldn't resist.  
  
"Ah yes, your attempt to turn Wheeler here" Bakura smirked down, he saw the hate in Joey's eyes but also saw the fear.  
  
//KAIBA you didn't tell me Bakura was a vampire\\  
  
\\That's not the only thing he is, he's the vampire king as well//  
  
//WHAT?\\  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Bakura smirked  
  
"That's none oh your business" Kaiba shouted  
  
"Oh really, so getting back on topic, if you don't plan to turn him, that means your going to kill him"  
  
"No, I'm not going to kill him"  
  
"That's good for you know that if you do you will kill yourself, but if your not going to kill him or turn him, then you just broke our law, no mortal can look upon us without dieing"  
  
Kaiba stayed emotionless, he stared at Bakura, not a word was spoken just the argument shown between the two of there eyes.  
  
"Very well then Kaiba, if you won't do the job" Bakura in a matter of one second stood right behind Joey, picking him up with very little effort  
  
"Then I will" Bakura sneered sickly'  
  
"NO, I DON'T WANT TO BE A VAMPIRE I WANT TO LIVE" Joey pleaded, he felt the cold breath on his neck, colder than Kaiba's.  
  
Joey's arm was twisted behind his back, making him raise to his toes. He cried out from the pain in his arm, it felt like someone, namely Bakura was ripping it off. Joey looked to Kaiba, who just stood there arms cross  
  
//Bastard\\  
  
\\I heard that Mutt// Kaiba growled through his mind link  
  
"Well, what should we do to Wheeler here Kaiba? Should we let him join our little club of seven million? Think of our forces against the humans will increase by one"  
  
Kaiba, didn't expect the question, this wasn't going as planned, if anyone was to turn Wheeler then it would be him not Bakura.  
  
"To serve the Vampire King, to do what I have planned for him, hunt by night, sleep by day" Bakura continued  
  
"Please...no" Joey cried as his arm was twisted farther. Joey had a slight tear streaming down his cheek, it was probably from the pain, but who knows.  
  
"I see" Bakura stated clearly, then turned his attention back to Joey  
  
" Just think of how he'll handle his first kill, just think his sister blood shrieking scream through the night because of him"  
  
Kaiba's eyes went wide, he almost forgot, if a person is turned into a vampire, that person will miss the blood he/she once had, therefore seeking the same type with the same taste, in easier form, a relative. Even Kaiba once tried to go after Mokuba, that's why he now lives here.  
  
"Serenity?" Joey whimpered  
  
"Yes, she will suffer because of you, and you'll live forever knowing you killed your own sister" Bakura laughed like a lunatic  
  
"NO SERENITY" Joey yelled, as Bakura slammed him into the wall  
  
Kaiba was to shock to speak or move, he did have felling for the Mutt's sister, and to live with the thought of Serenity dieing was just as bad as watching Mokuba die himself. But to bad, Kaiba had plans for Joey and he will fulfill them, besides Joey would be to young of a vampire to reach his sister from America, Kaiba was still to young.  
  
Kaiba walked over to were Bakura held Joey, the tears flowed from his eyes, but that didn't faze Kaiba. He put a firm hand on Bakura's shoulder.  
  
"I'll do it" Kaiba smirked, Bakura nodded and stepped back. Joey slide to his rear, he lost everything, he was cornered like a dog about to get a beating and there was no way out.  
  
Once again he was grabbed forceful my his hair, Kaiba pulled his head to one side and savagely bite into him.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH"  
  
Through the blondes struggles all Kaiba could think of was:  
  
'It's a good thing the Mutt's sister is in America'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ -------------------  
  
"COME ONE JOEY, ANSWER THE DAMN DOOR" Tristan pounded on the door with Serenity standing right next to him.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ ------------  
  
Joey: ALRIGHT!!BRING ME INTO THIS WAS ONE THING BRING SERENITY INTO THIS WAS ANOTHER  
  
Seto: Hahaha I got my revenge  
  
Joey: *Jumps for Zelda_Jewels*  
  
Zelda_Jewel: AHHHHH *Runs in circles trying to get away from Joey*  
  
Seto: *Still laughing in the middle of the two*  
  
(NEXT CHAPTER: What will Joey do now? Will he control himself? And what's this guilt, on Kaiba's part?)  
  
Seto: HAHAHAHA 


	13. Too The Last Heart Beat

Joey: What's become of me?  
  
Seto: *rolls eyes* What do you think?  
  
Zelda_Jewel: Oh come on, you guys have to get along at least one time in this story  
  
Seto: HAHAHA  
  
Joey: Are you kidding, get along with that loser?  
  
Seto: Watch what you say Dog  
  
Zelda_Jewel: Seto, be nice  
  
Seto: He started it  
  
Joey: I did not  
  
Seto: You did to  
  
Joey: Did not and you can't prove it  
  
Zelda_Jewel: STOP!!!  
  
Seto/Joey: *Look at Zelda_Jewel amazed*  
  
Zelda_Jewel: That's better, let's just start the chapter  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ ---------------  
  
Too The Last Heart Beat  
  
Dropping Joey to the floor, Kaiba licked away the last drops of blood that fell from his lips and chin. There the blonde laid motionless, his eyes shut, that held so much pain in the expression.  
  
"Did you drink all of it?" Bakura sneered, not believing Kaiba could finish off Joey that fast.  
  
"I drank him dry" Kaiba sternly replied, some how that wasn't as pleasurable as it was suppose to be.  
  
He looked down at the once called Mutt, Kaiba watched as Joey's chest rose and fell until the last breath escaped his lips, his body went limp, his chest steady, his last breath was released into the cold night air.  
  
Joey was dead  
  
"Place him in a dark place, hide him from the light" Bakura ordered as he disappeared without a trace of even being there.  
  
Kaiba stood alone now, just the corpse of Joey laid at his feet, blood stained his neck forming a puddle of crimson liquid on the floor. Instantly Kaiba felt sick, maybe it was the rotten weather, maybe it was that he was obeying Bakura, or could it even be that he killed the only person that kept him company these last few days, that wasn't what he was?  
  
Finding nothing more to do, he picked the limp blonde from the floor, his hair dripped of the thick, sticky substance called blood, all in all it was revolting. Kaiba placed Joey's body on a spare bed, a room over from his, dawn would come soon that's when his transformation will begin.  
  
Kaiba gave a last glance at Joey before existing his room to settle down for the day, and the one thing running through his mind was that he just took away a innocent life again.  
  
'Damn'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Tristan hit the wall with full force of his body, Serenity stood a few feet back giving him enough time to charge for the door of Joey's apartment.  
  
"Be careful" Serenity warned, worried about Tristan  
  
"Don't *Hit's door* worry *Hit's door* I'll get *Hit's door* it *Hit's door* open *Hit's door"  
  
"I don't think he's home, we could come back later" Serenity offered, it was to early in the morning to worry about it.  
  
"He hasn't been home all week, and he's not home at 2:00am? There's something wrong" Tristan growled, taking the chance to catch his breath.  
  
"What do you think has happen to him?" Serenity ask now worried for her own brother  
  
"I don't know" With one last try Tristan bull-dozed the oak door down, the neighbors that came out to check what was going on were informed by Serenity that they were a relative.  
  
A metallic smell filled Tristan nostrils, followed by the scent of rottening flesh, at that point he was about ready to leave before literally spilling his guts. That's when Serenity followed shortly after.  
  
"What's that smell" Tristan shook his head in response to Serenity's question, he had never smelt that smell before.  
  
"I don't know but....OH MY" Tristan yelled, Serenity came around the corner were Tristan was and gasped at what she saw.  
  
"Serenity don't look" Tristan urged but it was to late  
  
"SOMEONE HELP" Serenity screamed  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ --  
  
"I have a report of a murder" the cop stood just in front of Joey's apartment.  
  
"Y-Yes my father's dead" Serenity stuttered more worried at where Joey was at the time, what had their father done to him.  
  
"I have a file saying that a young man lived with him at the time" the cop made his way into the tiny apartment. Medics wrapped up the body of Mr.Wheeler.  
  
"M-My brother J-Joey" Serenity cried  
  
"Well with this current information, your brother is our greatest suspect"  
  
"That can't be, Joey would never do that" Tristan argued  
  
"All evidence points to him, your father found dead and a history of violence towards Joey Wheeler, could have created friction between them, your brother could have snapped, killing his and your's father, then fleeing the scene"  
  
"NO THAT CAN'T BE, MY BROTHER'S NOT A MURDER! HE WOULD NEVER KILL ANYONE!"  
  
"I'm sorry miss, but until there's enough evidence saying that he didn't murder your father, than he is our prime suspect"  
  
"What happened to innocent until proven guilty" Serenity cried  
  
Tristan put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, as much as he believed that Joey was innocent, the evidence was laid out in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry, not in this world" the cop sincerely stated  
  
"Tristan, I already lost Kaiba, and can't lose Joey too" Serenity cried into his chest, Tristan stroked her silk hair, even though he was jealous that Kaiba was the one Serenity truly like, he would just go along with it until he could replace that 'hole'.  
  
"Miss, you need to come with us down town to headquarters, we have a few questions to ask you" Serenity nodded her head, what was suppose to be a week of fun for her, turned out to be a week of hell.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ --------  
  
"Why did your parents divorce?"  
  
"Complications in the home life" Serenity replied, tired of all the questions she was being asked that whole afternoon.  
  
"Did you know your father abused your brother?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I was afraid for Joey, if my father found out he would take all his anger out on Joey" Serenity was on the verge of tears, she knew she should have told someone about that.  
  
"How close were you to your brother?"  
  
"Very close, even though we lived away from each other, we have a bond that is very close and could never be broken, my brother cares for me, and I care for him"  
  
"Yes, you stress that multiple of times, we are interested in if your brother could have committed this crime, and were he is right now"  
  
"I don't know were he is, I'm worried"  
  
"Well the police will find him wherever he is, and will bring him in"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ ---------------  
  
"I DON'T BELIEVE IT" Tea said surprised  
  
"Yeah I didn't either, Joey just disappeared and his father was murdered" Tristan had his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Can we do anything to help?" Ryou asked  
  
"We are allowed to join a search party to look for Joey"  
  
"Then I suggest we help them, it seems like everyone is disappearing this year, first Kaiba, now Joey, and all those strange murders around town, who's next?" Tea asked pacing around  
  
"We better protect ourselves, we have to keep watch form now on, when does the search party begin?" Ryou asked  
  
"Today, at 3:00pm, that's about a half and hour from now, if you want to go now I'm leaving" Ryou and Tea nodded their heads, grabbing a winter jacket and their boots, since the first snow fall had begun yesterday.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ -------  
  
"Well miss Wheeler, thank you for your time, don't worry will find your brother but you should go get a place to stay and a good meal" the cop smiled  
  
"Thank you, please find my brother" at that Serenity left, she had made arrangements to stay with Mai as long as she needed to.  
  
The cold wind froze her delicate skin, thanks to the snow it made it harder to walk in this weather and without any money for a cab she had to walk. And now that it's winter time, there sun would set earlier, meaning the search party wouldn't be out as long.  
  
'Were are you Joey?'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ --  
  
A petite body ran down the dark alley's. the wind whipped her face, but the reason she was running kept her going.  
  
"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME" She screamed  
  
She heard the sound of someone pursing her from behind her, making her go fast. Her chest was pounding hard against her rib cage and she felt her legs go weak, not knowing how long she would last. She turned down another alley, hoping to lose who was ever behind her.  
  
"OH GOD, SOMEONE HELP ME" She cried again and the only response was a gust of cold winters air.  
  
The darkness of the night made it all the more frightening for her, she pleaded for people to hear her cries, to come to her rescue, anyone. Turning the last corner she was confronted with a dead end (There always there when you don't want them to be)  
  
She searched for a door that she could run into for shelter, but found none. Maybe she could climb the brick wall in front of her. In a feeble attempt she tried to pull herself up over the wall.  
  
"HAHAHA"  
  
She instantly froze, the person was right behind her, she didn't want to look at his face, not like that, fear clouded her mind as she prayed it was all a nightmare.  
  
"What's wrong Serenity? Afraid of your own brother?"  
  
Serenity slowly turned around, as indeed Joey walked out from the shadows, a smirk plastered on his face, as those same shadows danced across his facial features.  
  
"J-Joey p-please" Serenity pleaded, it didn't help the situation, Joey kept coming closer to her, backing her into a corner.  
  
Joey lifted her chin up so she would look up into Joey's brown eyes. His eyes seemed lifeless as he sneered down at her. Joey ran his hands through her long silk auburn hair, the innocence in her eyes were now filled with fear. He smirked once more at her before yanking on the hair he was just gently stroking, pulling her head back.  
  
"J-Joe....AHHH" Serenity screamed as Joey viciously bit into her, he couldn't help himself, the blood she possessed tasted so good. The thick, sticky, salty substance poured into his mouth.  
  
The coppery liquid was a sweet and spicy taste that drove Joey more. After sucking the rest of her blood from her, Serenity fell to the ground lifeless. Joey looked down at his sister there and sudden terror came over him, he started to back up from the sight he saw.  
  
He jumped when a cold laugh came from behind him, Joey whipped around to see Kaiba standing there, arms folded, evilly laughing.  
  
"Well done Mutt" he smirked  
  
"No...NOOO" Joey screamed as he looked down at his dead sister.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ ----------  
  
"Nooo" Joey jerked awake, sweat came down his forehead, the only thing different was that his chest didn't raise with heavy breathing.  
  
'He's worried for Serenity' Kaiba thought as he watched from his new soul room, watching into Joey's as he awake with a yell  
  
Joey's eyes focused on Kaiba in the corner, he instantly growled trying to get up from his soul bed he laid on. Joey found that his arms and legs wouldn't move on his command, not even his head would turn.  
  
"Why can't I move?" Joey growled  
  
"Because, in the mortal world your dead, if a human was to walk into at this moment they would see you as dead, in our world your alive and able to talk to us, when dusk comes you'll be able to move" Kaiba explained  
  
"NO, I don't want to be dead, dammit Kaiba, how could you do this to me?" Joey growled, he had tears building up in his eyes.  
  
"Your emotions will die in time, soon you'll feel nothing but hate, then you'll know why I did what I did"  
  
"I don't want to kill anyone" Joey's voice cracked "I don't want to be cruel and heartless"  
  
"Well to bad, you don't have much of a choice, either you eat or Bakura will force you to, he had done it on me" Kaiba yelled  
  
Joey was about to mouth a reply, when he suddenly heard voices. Kaiba growled at the intrusion, unfortunately he could do nothing about it, he had to return to his own body. But before leaving he said that he would be back for Joey.  
  
Joey laid there, he couldn't move, so he started to yell for help, hoping that someone would hear him. Yet it seemed no one could hear him.  
  
Suddenly the door was swung open, as a team of cops flooded the room and behind them was Tristan, Tea, and Ryou.  
  
"Guys I'm so happy to see you" Joey smiled  
  
"OH MY....JOEY" Tea screamed and looked away from the sight, Joey had a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" he asked, he still couldn't move  
  
"How are we going to tell Serenity?" Ryou asked  
  
"Tell her what? She's here?" Joey started to panic, if he acted on his dreams, then he needed Serenity to be anywhere but here.  
  
Joey's eyes flickered over to a cop who was in the middle of a conversation on his radio, "....that's right we found the body of Joey Wheeler....he currently died from blood lose from what we can tell like his father....yes very strange, I suggest moving his sister into the protection program..."  
  
"I'm dead? No I'm alive, I'm talk to you why arn't you listening?"  
  
"What about poor Yugi, what will he say?" Tea asked tears falling from her eyes  
  
"I'll tell him and Serenity what has happened" Tristan offered  
  
"Alright move out, this has now become a murder scene" the cop pushed the three friends out of the room. Joey couldn't believe what they said.  
  
\\YOU IDIOT...I told you that humans would see you as dead//  
  
//There going to bury me alive\\  
  
\\No they won't, dusk will be upon us in a few minutes, then I'll come out//  
  
//What about me?\\  
  
\\Move your tongue over your teeth and tell me what you think//  
  
Joey did as told, seeming normal until he hit his eye tooth, it was much longer than it should have been. He was struck with realization that Kaiba was telling the truth, he was dead, no he was the living dead.  
  
"I'm a vampire"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ ---------  
  
Seto: Haha I'm good  
  
Joey: No your evil  
  
Seto: True  
  
Zelda_Jewel: hope you like the chapter  
  
Seto: I did *Grins evilly*  
  
Joey: I hated it  
  
(NEXT CHAPTER: What happens when Joey get's hunger and smells the one scent that will drive him up the wall?) 


	14. Crimson Temptations

Joey: Hahaha, sweet revenge, I'll get my revenge since now I'm a vampire  
  
Seto: I would like to see you try, remember I'm still your superior  
  
Joey: Will see  
  
Seto: Yes we will  
  
Zelda_Jewels: What have I created, by any how no body reads these things they just skip to the story, so therefore let's begin.  
  
(Last Time)  
  
("What about poor Yugi, what will he say?" Tea asked tears falling from her eyes  
  
"I'll tell him and Serenity what has happened" Tristan offered  
  
"Alright move out, this has now become a murder scene" the cop pushed the three friends out of the room. Joey couldn't believe what they said.  
  
\\YOU IDIOT...I told you that humans would see you as dead//  
  
//There going to bury me alive\\  
  
\\No they won't, dusk will be upon us in a few minutes, then I'll come out//  
  
//What about me?\\  
  
\\Move your tongue over your teeth and tell me what you think//  
  
Joey did as told, seeming normal until he hit his eye tooth, it was much longer than it should have been. He was struck with realization that Kaiba was telling the truth, he was dead, no he was the living dead.  
  
"I'm a vampire")  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ ------------- Crimson Temptations  
  
"Serenity are you ok?" Mai asked, she brang Serenity a cup of hot coffee, even though it was nearly dinner time coffee sounded good at this time.  
  
Serenity sat on Mai's couch her knees drawn to her chest, the thought of her brother being kidnapped or murdering their own father was torturing her, never in a million years would never Joey do anything to hurt others, not even to his enemies. Mai's question didn't even register in her mind until a a reassuring arm wrapped around her.  
  
"I won't believe it, I can't believe it, Joey's innocent" Serenity replied sternly, her fingers formed into fists, making her knuckles white.  
  
"Serenity...As much as I want to believe Joey's innocent...we can't say anything until firm evidence is given, all we can do is hope that Joey's alright"  
  
Mai tried her best to smile, but found that these current events haunted her as well, she had to admit that she had a soft spot for the loud mouth blonde, and to know that he was missing and that he won't be returning anytime soon was just driving her off the deep end.  
  
The sound of the telephone snapped both Mai and Serenity from their thoughts, Mai left the couch to answer what she considered an annoyance, but maybe they found something on Joey.  
  
"Hello?" Mai asked, her tone was of one that didn't have enough energy to even talk  
  
"Hey Mai, is Serenity there?"  
  
"Oh hi Tristan, she's here but I don't think she would like to talk at this moment" Serenity's eyes moved upward when Tristan's name was mentioned, she knew he was going to join the search to find Joey.  
  
"Please Mai it's urgent" Tristan begged  
  
"I'm sorry Tristan, I don't think she's..." Serenity literally pushed Mai out of the way, grabbing the speaker of the phone.  
  
"H-Hello Tristan? Is there anything on Joey?" Serenity was pleading him on the phone to say that her brother would be alright.  
  
"W-Well uh Serenity, w-we joined that search party and well uh we came to this warehouse uh and um Joey was f-found m-murdered within one of the rooms"  
  
Everything was silent, Serenity just had a look of shock written on her face, Mai, seeing this grew afraid of what Tristan had just told her.  
  
"Uh Serenity I'm really sorry....Serenity?" the end of the phone slipped through Serenity's fingers to the ground, she still stood there in shock, it was like that not all the light were on in her head, if you catch my drift.  
  
Mai grabbed the phone to see if Tristan was still there, once coming to the conclusion that he had hung up, she placed the phone back on the receiver. Mai turned to examine Serenity, seeing her facial expression was just killing her.  
  
"Serenity?" Mai went to reach a hand out to her,  
  
"HE'S DEAD, JOEY HAS BEEN MURDERED" Serenity screamed, she fell to the ground in broken sobs, her body shook from the rapid pool of tears that fell freely down her cheeks, Mai registered what Serenity had told her, before she could stop them, tears ran down her own face, she took Serenity into a embracive hug to trying and comfort her.  
  
"I-I'm s-so s-sorry.....I k-know how close you were to y-your b- brother....he'll always love you" Mai tried to calm the weeping Serenity plus herself down.  
  
"NO HE'S NOT DEAD, HE'S ALIVE I KNOW IT, JOEY WOULDN'T LEAVE ME" Serenity screamed, she scrambled to her feet.  
  
" But Serenity Tristan said..."  
  
"HE'S LYING, THEIR ALL LYING, JOEY'S ALIVE" at that Serenity ran from the apartment in a fit of tears and anger, but deep down in her heart she knew that her brother was gone.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ -------  
  
"Hello?" Yugi answered the phone, his usual cheery voice was now filled with worry for his friend. Since he received a call from Tea telling him the warning Joey had given to her to stay there and not return home, he had waited by the phone to receive more information.  
  
"Yugi, it's Tristan, listen buddy uh I have some important information to tell you"  
  
"Is Joey alright?" Yugi persisted  
  
"Well not exactly, you see I was to bring Serenity to Joey's apartment, knowing that Joey probably forgot, and well when we got there we found Joey's and Serenity's father murdered"  
  
"WHAT? Are they ok?"  
  
"Serenity's taking it hard, but that's not all, we went on a search party to find Joey who had been missing, uh we came to a warehouse and uh um I don't know how to say this uh we found him murdered in one of the bedrooms"  
  
Yugi couldn't speak, his throat became tight as he hung up the phone on Tristan.  
  
//Yugi?What's wrong?\\  
  
\\J-Joey...he's gone//  
  
//What do you mean?, gone where?\\  
  
\\He's been murdered// Yugi cried through his mind link to Yami, suddenly Yami appeared beside him, his ghostly form stood above him, watching his light cry was getting to him, he took Yugi in a loving brotherly hug.  
  
"I'm sorry Yugi"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ ---------  
  
Joey's eyes fluttered open once again, the coolness of the dark was some what calm to him, where as before the night gave him the chills. He slowly sat up from the bed he had currently occupied, problem was, where he laid was ice cold when his body heat should have heated the bed as well.  
  
"It's about time you got up" Came a sneer from the right side of the room. Joey shifted his gaze to Kaiba who was standing over a bunch of the reporters and medics that had been around, notice HAD. A toothy grin spread across his face, his usual white teeth were now stained with crimson liquid, that Joey couldn't keep his eyes off of.  
  
"What happened?" Joey shook his head trying to get the sight out of his head, the sight of dead body before would make Joey sick, now it didn't bother him as much. His morning headache wasn't there which surprised him since he always had though's, mostly because of Kaiba, but now he felt fine, no not fine GREAT.  
  
"You passed out once you admitted to being a vampire" Kaiba smirked as he watched Joey's eyes shot open.  
  
"That can't be" Joey said in disbelief  
  
"Oh it can, or you would be dead by now"  
  
"No, I didn't want to be a vampire, how many times do I have to tell you" Joey yelled, Kaiba frowned instantly, getting his emotionless face back on.  
  
"Do I care what you want, if I did I would have left you alone the night a few weeks ago" Kaiba growled he wasn't in the mood to argue, the night was young and he was hunger.  
  
"Come Mutt, we have to eat" Kaiba tauntingly shook his finger signaling for Joey to come.  
  
"Forget it I would rather starve then lower myself to eat something like that" Joey crossed his arms determined not to give in to his craving. He turned his back to Kaiba not wanting to face him right now, angered that Kaiba would do such a thing, not even Kaiba himself wanted to be a vampire so why would he curse someone who was just like him.  
  
Suddenly his was yanked back by the collar of his shirt coming face to face with Kaiba, who didn't look that happy at all.  
  
"YOU WILL EAT" Kaiba growl, clutching Joey's shirt tight  
  
"Why are you so worried whether I eat or not, are you afraid that you'll die because of me hmm? That's right Kaiba now your life is in my hands, who's superior now" Joey mocked, knowing from what Bakura had said that if he dies Kaiba dies.  
  
Joey's mocking smirk was quickly wiped from his face when Kaiba's fist hit him straight on, but instead of extreme pain, there was nothing.  
  
"Don't talk back to me, I'm your master" Kaiba warned  
  
"Oh yeah well, this pup is now free, so I'll take my leave" Joey strolled to the door, although he knew he would return at dawn, in a way he wasn't free at all.  
  
"You better eat Mutt, that's an order"  
  
Joey didn't reply he just made his way out of the warehouse before anything else was said, he walk down the cold night's streets, snow fell on the path below him, but he wasn't cold, he couldn't feel anything, but at that moment he wish he could have.  
  
'Why? Everything happens to me, why can't they happen to someone else?' Joey fumed, he stuffed his hands in his pockets his head held low to the ground almost ashamed.  
  
'Stupid life, stupid dad, stupid friends, stupid night, stupid vampires, STUPID KAIBA' Joey yelled through his mind, he could feel Kaiba trying to pry into his though's, but since Joey was now stronger he could block him easier.  
  
Joey plopped down on a near by bench, he had to think, he had to ignore his stomach which was now growling out of control. There has to be a way, anyway to return back into a human there must be.  
  
He held his head in his hands, wondering if there was anyway out of the mess he found himself in, unknowing to him that he was being watched from a distance from Kaiba, who planted himself a far tree branch.  
  
'That Mutt better eat, or I'm going to force him to' Kaiba growled as he continued to watch, even though he couldn't blame Joey he went at least 3 days without eating until Bakura made him eat when he was to weak to even think since then he couldn't stop.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
While Joey was thinking a certain smell filled his nostrils, it was intoxicating, a smell of sweet and spicy fragrances. He instantly rose from his seat to try and get a better position, it came from the park but where? Joey found himself moving to the scent.  
  
What was it?  
  
He didn't know  
  
Where is it coming from?  
  
He'll find out  
  
What form was it from?  
  
He would see  
  
What did it taste like?  
  
He will indulge himself  
  
Joey licked his lips at the smell as it got stronger, he needed to find what this great smell was.  
  
Kaiba watched with interested as Joey jumped form his seat and started to follow whatever it was he was tracking. He jumped form the tree and follow the blonde through the park, he could smell lot's of humans blood, but he couldn't find the scent Joey was interested in.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ --  
  
Deep within the park young Serenity sat on an empty bench seat, tears stained her cheeks, her eyes were puffy from crying. And on the bad side the winters breeze was freezing.  
  
"Please Joey...b-be alive...I-I need you" Serenity cried, she didn't even notice when a presence enclosed her.  
  
"What's a pretty girl like you doing in the park allll alone" a deep voice purred, Serenity shot her head up to meet a man she had never meet, his hair was greasy, his teeth a greeny yellow, a face that needed to be shaved, and on top of that he smelled of alcohol.  
  
"W-What d-do you want?" Serenity asked getting afraid,  
  
"You" The man whispered evilly as he advanced on her.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
(Sorry that took so long, now that it's the end of the year I have test left right and center, so please be patient, also I had a problem on fanfiction.net and my stories were deleted, so for now I'm writing on Mediaminer)  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Ha it's a surprise  
  
Seto: You better hurry  
  
Joey: Yeah, and stop leaving these cliff  
  
Zelda_Jewel: I'm addicted to cliffhangers though 


	15. Blinding Hunger

Joey: YOU MADE ME EVIL!  
  
ZeldaJewel: Your point?  
  
Joey: I'm suppost to be a nice guy, you know the many character, the good guy  
  
ZeldaJewel: Where's that written down?  
  
Joey: Arg I don't know, it just is  
  
ZeldaJewel: Well think of it this way, you might be able to defeat Kaiba now  
  
Joey: Yeah!!! Alright!!  
  
Seto: Don't bet on it, I'm still superior to you Mutt  
  
Joey: Your lucky I'm in a good mood Kaiba  
  
(Last Time)  
  
(Deep within the park young Serenity sat on an empty bench seat, tears stained her cheeks, her eyes were puffy from crying. And on the bad side the winters breeze was freezing.  
  
"Please Joey...b-be alive...I-I need you" Serenity cried, she didn't even notice when a presence enclosed her.  
  
"What's a pretty girl like you doing in the park allll alone" a deep voice purred, Serenity shot her head up to meet a man she had never meet, his hair was greasy, his teeth a greeny yellow, a face that needed to be shaved, and on top of that he smelled of alcohol.  
  
"W-What d-do you want?" Serenity asked getting afraid,  
  
"You" The man whispered evilly as he advanced on her.)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
Blinding Hunger  
  
The moon was bright in the sky, reflecting on the creamy pale skin that laid asleep in his bed. All was still as the dead of night came to a climax. The room was filled with gusts of wind which came through the slightly opened window, creating goose bumps to appear on the innocent buys skin making him stir from his sleep.  
  
His eyes slowly opened, the sparkle in his brown eyes made him look half dazed. Sitting up in his bed he looked around the room, until his eyes landed on the open window.  
  
Shutting the window quickly he peered at the blanket of snow that laid on the ground, yet it could not be matched with his own white hair. (A/N: HAHA Who thought it was Joey? My sister did...Hahaha) Now that he was fully awake, thanks to the breeze, he decided to check on his not so loveable Yami.  
  
Grabbing a shirt from the pile of clean laundry he slipped it on in a hurry, but at his sudden movements he shut his eyes tight hissing in pain from the new scars he had recieved from Bakura that night.  
  
He caustiously walked down the hallway to his Yami's room, making sure that he wouldn't be seen he peaked into the dark room, but found the bed empty.  
  
"...Bakura?..." Ryou whispered as he entered the room, he hadn't been in here for a few months since the last time he was here he was caught and he paid dearly for that.  
  
His bare feet moved carefully over the broken things Bakura always took his anger out on if he couldn't find Ryou. A sudden chill made it's way down his fragile body, Ryou looked over to find Bakura's window wide open as well. With a sigh Ryou made his way over to the window shutting and locking it.  
  
'Where could Bakura have gone?' Ryou thought as he started picking up the things on the ground, for one: Ryou was a neat freak, and Two: Bakura wasn't.  
  
Ryou picked up the scattered clothing around the room putting them in a basket for cleaning, it was to dark to tell but on all of Bakura's t-shirts there was a dark stain, shrugging it off Ryou quickly hurried things up before Bakura got back.  
  
After twenty minutes of tiding up, Ryou was finished, only a questioned had remained in his mind.  
  
'Why wasn't I never allowed in here, if there's nothing to hide?' Ryou's eyes landed on Bakura's closet, the one place he never looked. His curiousity got the best of him as he went over there. In the back of his mind something told him not to open the door, but he pushed it away reaching for the closet knob.  
  
Closing his eyes he pulled it open, almost expecting something to jump out at him. A few seconds passed until he opened his eyesm to see, just a normal closet filled with more of Bakura's clothes. A smile came on his face thinking of how foolish he must have looked. Sighing out loud to get rid of the tension, he reached to close the door....Until.  
  
Suddenly the closet door slammed open as a heavy load fell on top of Ryou, sending the innocent light backwards to the floor. Eyes wide in horror as Ryou could hear himself screaming as he looked up to see a large figure fall out and land top of him, pinning him to the floor. Ryou cried out at the intense pain of hitting the ground as he shakily turned his head to look into the white eyes of his next door neighbor whom was now the bloodied copse laying on top of poor Ryou, it seemed like he was bleeding for his neck, but again it was to dark to tell.  
  
Ryou struggled to get up from the ground his eyes wide with fear as he held his hands over his mouth to keep himself from screaming anymore then he had. He slowly backed away from the scene, tears filled his eyes at realization that it was his next door neighbor, that on a regular basis would talk to for help.  
  
Ryou's eyes stayed fouced on the dead body on the ground as he was backing up into the hallway, that is if he could make it into the hallway, something seemed to block his way. He spun aroundto see the item that he bumped into.  
  
Looking up into the eyes of Bakura, Ryou jumped a few feet back into the room once again, that's when he saw how anger Bakura looked.  
  
"Well well well, I didn't expect you Ryou, of all people would take a chance and go back on my warning" Bakura smirked as he came into the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Bakura's attention went to the dead copse on the ground back up at Ryou, to see his expression of horror that he had witnessed, which made Bakura's smirk widden.  
  
"It seems you got yourself into a big mess Ryou" Bakura taunted as he slammed the copse back into the closet, turning around and advancing on Ryou. His light started to back away afraid of what Bakura will do to him.  
  
"P-Please B-Bakura" Ryou pleaded  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
"W-What do you mean?" Serenity asked terrified, she jumped up from the bench stummbling over her own feet, trying to get farther from this guy.  
  
"What do you think Sweetheart?" the guy got an evil smirk on his face telling that he was drunk as he went to purse Serenity.  
  
"Please leave me alone" Serenity pleaded  
  
"A cute little girl like you shouldn't be alone" the man reached out and seized Serenity's wrist  
  
"No...let go" Serenity cried as she tried to pull out of that mans grasp, to only have the mans grip tighten arouns her slim wrist.  
  
"I don't think so Sweetheart"  
  
"Stop calling me that....let go" Serenity used all the strength she had and kicked the guy right in the gut as he released his hold on her, she had Joey to thank for that move. While the man was stunned, Serenity used this time to attempt to run, until the same man grabbed her ankle making her fall to the ground.  
  
Serenity hit the ground so hard she was winded (A/N: Has that ever happen to you, it has to me, I HATE that) to stunned to struggle as the man straddled her. Serenity snapped back to reality when she smelt the acohol strong in his breath. She started to struggle once again in an attempt to throw the man off her.  
  
"NO...STOP IT, PLEASE" Serenity cried as her hands were seized and forced over her head. She tried ti sick but the man had most of his weight on her legs.  
  
"STOP...PLEASE" tears fell down her face, right efore she got a vicious slap across her cheek.  
  
"Shut up whore" the man yelled angerly as he went back to unbuttoning her shirt. Serenity was forced to keep silent with just a few soft sobs escaping her lips.  
  
'Please soemone help me'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What's the matter Ryou? Are you scared?" Bakura smirked, Ryou back up to the window that a while ago he closed.  
  
"P-Please, I-I didn't mean any h-harm, I-I was just checking o-on y-you" Ryou studdered.  
  
"Aww how sweet, but non the less I told you to stay out, remember what happened last time you were in here?"  
  
Ryou stayed quiet he knew no matter what he said or did he would get it good.  
  
"I asked you a question" Bakura growled, he heard a small whimper escape Ryou which only enlightened his sadistic mood.  
  
"Y-Yes" Ryou said in defeat, he wuldn't dare talk anymore than he had to, since he was already doomed, he didn't want to dig his grave even deeper.  
  
"And what happened?" Bakura asked amazingly calm.  
  
"I-I was p-punished" Ryou studdered again, he moved back farther from Bakura, but since the window was in the way he didn't go very far from were he was.  
  
Ryou fell to the ground on the right side of Bakura, his cheek went instantly red from the force of the slap he recieved from Bakura.  
  
"AND YET YOU DIDN'T LEARN...oh well, I'll just have to teach you again won't I?" Bakura sneered as he picked Ryou up from his hair making Ryou cry out again.  
  
"NO...BAKURA PLEASE...I'LL DO ANYTHING...PLEASE DON'T HURT ME AGAIN" Ryou pleaded as he was forced against the wall.  
  
"You know your pleadings have never gotten you anywhere, so just give up" Nakura tightened his grip arouns Rou's neck, intoxicating Bakura because he could feel the blood run through his veins, his little heart beating rapidly, and Bakura loved it.  
  
"STOP" Ryou shreiked out as his air was becoming less and less, suddenly Ryou was ripped from his postion from the wall to be thrown to the ground harshly.  
  
With a yelp, Ryou hit the ground with his back, his vision blurred, and his head spun. Bakura ignored Ryou's simple plea, he turned his attention to the window, if he hadn't let go of Ryou he for sure would have killed him and the results would be him killing himself, but he wasn't through with Ryou, he just wanted to give the little runt sometime to get to his feet.  
  
"I should have killed you"  
  
"WHAT?!" Bakura twisted around to see and angered Ryou standing there staring back at him.  
  
"I said I should have killed you, maybe I should have let Yami due away with you" Ryou said firmly but on the inside he was terrified and Bakura knew it.  
  
"Haha...sweet innocent Ryou" he purred as he began to circle Ryou like circling his prey, he looked him over from top to bottom ready to go in for the kill.  
  
"You have yet to know my strength" Bakura warned  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Tears ran down Serenity's swollen cheek, as the strange man continued tearing away at her blouse going down towards her skirt.  
  
"Shut up B, no one is going to come for you, so save your tears, this should teach you to wander the parks alone" the man hissed.  
  
Serenity shut her eyes tight, trying to restrain the new coming tears that would make her recieve more 'punishment'.  
  
'I don't want this....please soemone...Joey' Serentiy screamed in her mind, she could use her brother right about now.  
  
The man grinned Sadistically as he watch how easy he could control her, thinking that no one would hear her pleas, no one would consider anything, no one would come for he or even care.  
  
Boy was he wrong  
  
There was a light tap on the mans shoulders, he whipped his head around to see who dare stop him, only to see a fist coming directly towards him. He was knocked to the side from the power of that punch, he knew he would recieve a bruise.  
  
Serenity just laid there stunned, she couldn't move or think, the fear had made her like stone, almost as if she was in a different world.  
  
The drunken man looked up at whom that fist had blonged to, and there stood the tall blonde as we all call Joey, his eyes flashed red as he stared back at the man just as strong.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" the man yelled, Joey just stared evily at him as a cat like grin appeared on his lips. The man getting angered by that, instantly charged towards Joey.  
  
Joey suddenly kicked the man back before he could even touch Joey, the anger flared in his eyes, as he stomped over to the fallen man, picking him from the ground then throwing him into the near by tree. The man cried out as he heard a snap in his back, realizing that he didn't have to upper hand, he clawed away as fast as he could.  
  
Lucky that Joey wasn't all that interest in the man, he didn't purse him, in fact he was most interested in the girl he had. Joey kept an eyes on the man as he crawled away, but form the side he heard the yound girl get to her feet.  
  
Serenity shook her head as she rose to her feet, she need to thank whoever just saved her as she looked around, her eyes landed on the person who looked a lot like Joey, she blinked in confusion, but once realizing it was her brother she got a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Joey it's you, I knew you were alive" Serenity squelled in excitment, here her brother was alive, she started to race towards him.  
  
Suddenly Joey's attention went to Serenity as she called his name, he looked over to her, that's when his eyes flashed red. Instantly Serenity stop, her eyes widened at the sight,  
  
"Joey, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Serenity asked worried  
  
Joey's stomach abruptly started to growl from hunger, recieving a giggle from Serenity,  
  
"You are for sure my brother, come one Joey, let's get something to eat" Serenity offered naively  
  
Joey smiled up at her, his intentions were written all over his face as he started to advance on Serenity.  
  
"Don't mind if I do" Joey replied  
  
Serenity's smiled slowly vanished as Joey started to come closer to her, she backed up a bit not sure what Joey was doing, but all she knew was she didn't like it at all.  
  
"What's wrong Serenity?" Joey purred, he stretched out his hand waiting for Serenity to take it, he put on his best friendly smile, but having evil intentions made that hard to do. Serenity also reached out her hand towards Joey...Until  
  
Suddenly Joey was hit to the ground, as Kaiba jumped upon his back, he struggled to keep Joey down as he fought against him.  
  
"Seto Kaiba?" Serenity asked amazed  
  
"Serenity....run" Kaiba was having a hard time keeping Joey down  
  
"No Serenity help me...help your brother" Joey pleaded as he continued to try and buck Kaiba off of him.  
  
Serenity ran over to her brothers aid as he pleaded her, she didn't want to see her brother her.  
  
"Kaiba let go of Joey, get off him" Serenity grabbed Kaiba from under the arms as she tried to pull him off of Joey. Kaiba growled at this, how stupid could this girl be, freeing one of his hands he knocked her away with no troubles,  
  
"I said run Serenity, you don't know how dangerous your brother is" Kaiba growled, but before he could place his hand back to holding down Joey, he was kicked off as Joey jumped to his feet. Kaiba went flying back onto the ground.  
  
"Come Serenity, we have much to do" Joey walked over to her, the glint of red that shown through frightened her as she move back. Joey growled at this.  
  
"Don't listen to Kaiba, he just doesn't want us to be together" Joey yelled towards her, well that was enough to tell Serenity that wasn't her brother, Joey never yelled at her. She moved back all the more quicker.  
  
Joey getting irrtated by this just went for the next thing, he lunged at her, Serenity screamed as she saw he brother come towards her. Suddenly Joey was agin knocked to the side by Kaiba, landing on top of the blonde.  
  
Joey gritted his teeth as he kicked Kaiba off once again.  
  
"Sorry Serenity, I have to take care of a little problem first" Joey grinned as he looked over to Kaiba then back to Serenity, "But don't move anywhere" Joey used his growing mental powers, making Serenity fly back into a tree, as her wrists and ankles were tied to the tree.  
  
Kaiba got to his feet to see Joey do this to Serenity, 'Joey doesn't know what he's doing, he's blinded by his hunger' Kaiba thought as the two vampires circled around each other, getting ready for a battle that only one will come out of, a immortal war.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
ZeldaJewel: I wrote that, I can't believe it, I wrote that  
  
Joey: Yes you did, and now your going to make me beat Kaiba right?  
  
Seto: Yeah right Mutt  
  
Joey: Grr, I'll show you  
  
ZeldaJewel: Calm down you two, save it for the battle  
  
Joey: Your right...Hey you won't make me hurt Serenity will you?  
  
Seto: Yeah Joey and ZeldaJewel looks over at Kaiba in surprise I mean...uh...she doesn't deserve it  
  
ZeldaJewel: Well you TWO will have to wait and see  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: What is it like to have a immortal war? Who will come out on top? And what's Ryou's fate?  
  
ZeldaJewel: You'll have to read 


	16. Devour

Joey: Haha I'm back (Hisses like a cat)  
  
Zelda-Jewel: (Hits forehead) Joey what are you doing?  
  
Joey: Getting in character (clears throat than growls)  
  
Zelda-Jewel: Uh I think you should leave that up to me  
  
Joey: But you make me so weak  
  
Zelda-Jewel: Last chapter I didn't, and your just as strong in this chapter  
  
Seto: So in another words your weak (Smirks evilly)  
  
Zelda-Jewel: No fighting I mean it  
  
Joey: WHAT? well if you weren't in the way I may actually have a chance  
  
Seto: So you admit that I'm stronger then you  
  
Joey: No (Tightens fists)  
  
Seto: Is the pup afraid?  
  
Joey: That's it (Charges for Seto)  
  
Zelda-Jewel: Stop Joey (Grabs his collar trying to hold him back)  
  
Seto: Haha can't even out power a girl  
  
Joey: (Nostrils flare) I'll show you (Goes full force dragging Zelda-Jewel)  
  
To be continued at the bottom  
  
Last time  
  
"Kaiba let go of Joey, get off him" Serenity grabbed Kaiba from under the arms as she tried to pull him off of Joey. Kaiba growled at this, how stupid could this girl be, freeing one of his hands he knocked her away with no troubles,  
  
"I said run Serenity, you don't know how dangerous your brother is" Kaiba growled, but before he could place his hand back to holding down Joey, he was kicked off as Joey jumped to his feet. Kaiba went flying back onto the ground.  
  
"Come Serenity, we have much to do" Joey walked over to her, the glint of red that shown through frightened her as she move back. Joey growled at this.  
  
"Don't listen to Kaiba, he just doesn't want us to be together" Joey yelled towards her, well that was enough to tell Serenity that wasn't her brother, Joey never yelled at her. She moved back all the more quicker.  
  
Joey getting irritated by this just went for the next thing, he lunged at her, Serenity screamed as she saw he brother come towards her. Suddenly Joey was again knocked to the side by Kaiba, landing on top of the blonde.  
  
Joey gritted his teeth as he kicked Kaiba off once again.  
  
"Sorry Serenity, I have to take care of a little problem first" Joey grinned as he looked over to Kaiba then back to Serenity, "But don't move anywhere" Joey used his growing mental powers, making Serenity fly back into a tree, as her wrists and ankles were tied to the tree.  
  
Kaiba got to his feet to see Joey do this to Serenity, 'Joey doesn't know what he's doing, he's blinded by his hunger' Kaiba thought as the two vampires circled around each other, getting ready for a battle that only one will come out of, a immortal war.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Devour  
  
"I see you like to tread in deep water don't you Ryou?" Bakura's harsh voice cut in deep as he continued to circle around Ryou, his pearly fangs glowed in the moonlight.  
  
Ryou didn't even flinch, he knew now that Bakura was a vampire and that he would always be cruel nothing could change that. He stood strong clenching his fists as he flowed Bakura who circled around and around him like prey, but one question lingered in Ryou's mind, something he needed to ask.  
  
"Why had you not bite me?" Ryou asked sternly surprising himself more than Bakura  
  
"I need you" Bakura growled as he came to stand in front of Ryou, looking down on him as his eyes flashed crimson red.  
  
"For what, to take stress out on?" Ryou yelled only receiving a slap across the face  
  
"You will not lash out like that" Bakura demanded darkly  
  
"Yes mother dear" Ryou sarcastically replied  
  
Ryou's body was slammed against a wall and he felt Bakura's breath on his face before Ryou even knew what to think,  
  
"You will regret those words" came a harsh whisper in his ear. Making Ryou winced with fear as his heart became lodged in his throat,  
  
"So the weakling has finally decided to get a back bone hey? Well I make sure I break it for good" hissed Bakura instantly all Ryou's courage came crashing down.  
  
"S-Sorry...please Bakura...I'm s-sorry" Ryou managed to choke out. Bakura growled and suddenly Ryou doubled over in agony as Bakura's knee slammed into his stomach.  
  
"Sorry?" he laughed as he lifted Ryou's chin so that he was forced to stare into the darkness of Bakura's eyes,  
  
"Sorry?! No, no Ryou, I know you're sorry..." he breathed with a snicker, Ryou cried out as Bakura grabbed onto his wet locks of hair and fiercely gave them a twist.  
  
"BUT SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" Bakura shouted as he threw Ryou to the floor. He quickly tried to lift himself up, but cried out in pain as Bakura's boot smashed into his ribs,  
  
"SORRY ISN'T GONNA SAVE YOU!" he yelled as he kicked Ryou once more, making him gasp in pain.  
  
"Onegai! S-Sorry!" Ryou cried helplessly as Bakura's boot slammed into him for the third time,  
  
"SHUT THE UP!" Bakura screamed as he reached down and flipped Ryou onto his back. Ryou's eyes went wild, barely able to see in the darkness and he began to struggle.  
  
"You should have listen to me when I said stay out" Bakura darkly informed Ryou  
  
"ONEGAI BAKURA STOP!" Ryou screamed as Bakura's fist pounded his face and Ryou tried to use his arms as protection, "ONEGAI S-SORRY!"  
  
"NO! YOURE NOT GETTING AWAY NOW!" Bakura yelled as he struck Ryou with an open hand, making his cheek burn where it had throbbed.  
  
Bakura unexpectedly stopped when he noticed the blood on his knuckles and looked down upon Ryou's bleeding nose with a cruel smile. "You should have listened to my warnings Ryou..." he said in a cold voice as he sucked upon his hand. Ryou whimpered with distress as his heart thumped in his head, Ryou's cheeks glowing with pain as they slowly began to bruise. Bakura licked his lips clean and narrowed his eyes; fury quickly replacing his calm,  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Kaiba and Joey stared each other down, both in a fighting stance ready to fight a battle that will be one of their greatest yet, each wanting to destroy the other, but who will win?  
  
In all truth Kaiba had an advantage over Joey since he was somewhat old and a little more experienced as a vampire. But then there was Joey who's hate, rage and hunger drove him to his maximum strength, it was anyone's game.  
  
Serenity looked on in fright at her brother and Kaiba battling, just a few seconds ago both her brother and Kaiba were dead, they didn't exist anymore and now they stood in front of her. Joey clearly wanting to kill her and Kaiba fighting to protect her, ironic eh?, she didn't know who to cheer for.  
  
Joey's eyes lit up with anger as he continued to watch Kaiba's every move he knew what Kaiba was capable of but he was willing to take him dead on, (A/N: Get it, HAHAhaha ok I'm weird)  
  
Kaiba was somewhat confused as to why he stepped in to save Serenity, when he clearly didn't care for her, or did he? He told Joey to eat and when he tried to get a bite Kaiba stepped in the way, what's with that?  
  
"Don't you ever mind your own business?" Joey growled towards Kaiba  
  
"As a matter of fact I don't" Kaiba growled back  
  
"Here I finally found something to snack on and you interrupt me" Joey dangerously continued  
  
"Well Mutt I wasn't about to live with you for the next how many weeks as an emotional mess once you realize what your doing"  
  
"My emotions are gone I don't care anymore"  
  
"Shut up Mutt and listen, it take over a period of four weeks to be complete rid of your emotions therefore you'll probably do something stupid like kill yourself by walking into light"  
  
"Don't call me a Mutt, I'm not weak anymore" With that Joey took of in superhuman speed towards Kaiba, that's when Kaiba did the same, both running at a speed of 300km/h at each other.  
  
Kaiba quickly jumped into the air levitating as Joey did the same, they had taken their battle to the air.  
  
Joey constantly swung his fists in an attempt to hit Kaiba, but unfortunately Kaiba had a bit more flight lessons as he easily dodged out of the way grabbing Joey around the neck throwing him clear into one of the trees near by, cracking the tree in half as Joey quickly rose back into the air.  
  
Meanwhile Kaiba was trying to put all his mental power towards freeing Serenity, but Joey's link was still very strong making it hard to release her, he needed to get Joey's strength down or he would never be able to free her.  
  
While Kaiba was busy thinking Joey had managed to come back full force knocking Kaiba to the ground as Joey hit into his side.  
  
Both fell to the ground with a loud thud, making Serenity jump as her brother and Kaiba fell from the canopy that covered the ground.  
  
The sky was dark and cloudy, signs of thunder storms were everywhere and this battle was just heating up.  
  
Kaiba's rage now blazed, Joey had pushed him passed his limit again and now he was going to pay and pay dearly. Morning was sure to come fast and he didn't have much time but he planned to win against this second rate duelist.  
  
He quickly lashed out at Joey with numerous slashed and kicks, Joey's only way of dodging came from the trees used as shields, Kaiba's eyes went from a blood red to a deadly black, his hate was far from over, he will make Joey see the light, literally.  
  
Suddenly Joey was knocked to the ground as one of Kaiba's slashes connected with his cheek, Joey was a little slower getting up but not by much. He wouldn't let Kaiba have all the fun.  
  
Joey charged to Kaiba, he needed to get at least a few more hits, but this wasn't to be as Kaiba's foot collided with his chin sending him flying a good 20 feet. Instantly Kaiba knew that this was the time to free Serenity, when Joey's strength and concentration were down.  
  
Serenity dropped to the ground, hanging there had made her feet numb as she weakly got to her feet, she needed to get away but she didn't want to leave her brother or Kaiba.  
  
"Go" Kaiba yelled his icy voice startled her as she went to back up,  
  
Suddenly Kaiba was jumped from behind as Joey attacked him, his fangs instantly pierced Kaiba's neck.  
  
"Ouch...you bite me you bastard" Kaiba yelled as Joey thrusted him back making him land in a thorn bush.  
  
Joey faced back to Serenity,  
  
"Come" He whispered seductively, Serenity didn't need an invitation she quickly darted the other way, running as fast as her legs could carry her  
  
Joey grinned sadistically, "Run, Run as fast as you can" he took of with his superhuman speed after Serenity.  
  
Kaiba had barely gotten the chance to get himself untangled when he saw Joey run after Serenity,  
  
"Damn" He cursed as he also took off at Joey's speed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serenity's petite body ran down the dark alley's, the wind whipped her face, but she had her reasons for running.  
  
"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME" She screamed  
  
She heard the sound of someone pursing her from behind her, making her go fast. Her chest was pounding hard against her rib cage and she felt her legs go weak, not knowing how long she would last. She turned down another alley, hoping to lose who was ever behind her.  
  
"OH GOD, SOMEONE HELP ME" She cried again and the only response was a gust of cold winters air.  
  
The darkness of the night made it all the more frightening for her, she pleaded for people to hear her cries, to come to her rescue, anyone. Turning the last corner she was confronted with a dead end  
  
She searched for a door that she could run into for shelter, but found none. Maybe she could climb the brick wall in front of her. In a feeble attempt she tried to pull herself up over the wall.  
  
"HAHAHA"  
  
She instantly froze, the person was right behind her, she didn't want to look at his face, not like that, fear clouded her mind as she prayed it was all a nightmare.  
  
"What's wrong Serenity? Afraid of your own brother?"  
  
Serenity slowly turned around, as Joey walked out from the shadows, a smirk plastered on his face, as those same shadows danced across his facial features.  
  
"J-Joey p-please" Serenity pleaded, it didn't help the situation, Joey kept coming closer to her, backing her into a corner.  
  
Joey lifted her chin up so she would look up into Joey's brown eyes. His eyes seemed lifeless as he sneered down at her. Joey ran his hands through her long silk auburn hair, the innocence in her eyes were now filled with fear. He smirked once more at her before yanking on the hair he was just gently stroking, pulling her head back. (A/N: Notice this part was from Joey's nightmare)  
  
"I don't take pleas" He growled as he showed his fangs  
  
"No Joey" Serenity screamed, she felt his cold breath on her neck, as she waited for him just to finish her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Joey: Your going to die Kaiba (Still dragging Zelda-Jewel)  
  
Seto: (Quickly pulls out his feet, tripping Joey and grabbing Zelda-Jewel)  
  
Zelda-Jewel: You saved me  
  
Seto: Don't get any ideas, I only saved you so you can make me finish this Mutt off  
  
Joey: Like hell you will (Get up off the ground)  
  
Seto: Watch me  
  
Zelda-Jewel: (Shakes her head) Sorry I didn't update for a while, I had writer's block AGAIN, so I hope I did ok for writers block, please tell me 


	17. Blood Guilt

Zelda-Jewel: Thanks for the reviews wow they were up-lifting, so I decided to respond to those that caught my attention  
  
Seto: You better hurry, I have a Mutt to hunt down  
  
Zelda-Jewel: Calm down who said that you would?  
  
Joey: Yeahhhh (Sticks out tongue)  
  
Seto: Grr...  
  
Zelda-Jewel: Anyways to the reviewers  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHH: You can't kill me, neither can you command me  
  
Seto: Then I'll do it (Advances on Zelda-Jewel)  
  
Zelda-Jewel: Ahh ok I'm sorry  
  
Seto: Do as the reviewer says for now on  
  
Zelda-Jewel: Fine, I'm sorry though that I didn't update fast enough  
  
RUSSLE: Don't worry I like Bakura's fury too that's why I put it in there, your right on one thing that Kaiba should have advantage over Joey but since Joey was so enraged it cancelled that out leave to anyone's victory, but you see in this one who comes out victorious  
  
KIKOKEN: Ha...I guess both our VK's are thinking on the same level, although yours is much sadistic.  
  
Joey: I think all ways, shapes and forms of Kaiba are nightmares  
  
Zelda-Jewel: True but hey we love him because of that  
  
OPTIMISTIC GIRL94: (Blushes) thank you for your compliments, so I'll update for you  
  
MANDAPANDABUG: Slow down there, that one way to look at the story, that would be sad though, man do you like tragedy? Well I do like reader interaction so I'll put some of your idea in there. Please review to what you think, you are definitely talented  
  
Last Time: She instantly froze, the person was right behind her, she didn't want to look at his face, not like that, fear clouded her mind as she prayed it was all a nightmare.  
  
"What's wrong Serenity? Afraid of your own brother?"  
  
Serenity slowly turned around, as Joey walked out from the shadows, a smirk plastered on his face, as those same shadows danced across his facial features.  
  
"J-Joey p-please" Serenity pleaded, it didn't help the situation, Joey kept coming closer to her, backing her into a corner.  
  
Joey lifted her chin up so she would look up into Joey's brown eyes. His eyes seemed lifeless as he sneered down at her. Joey ran his hands through her long silk auburn hair, the innocence in her eyes were now filled with fear. He smirked once more at her before yanking on the hair he was just gently stroking, pulling her head back. (A/N: Notice this part was from Joey's nightmare)  
  
"I don't take pleas" He growled as he showed his fangs  
  
"No Joey" Serenity screamed, she felt his cold breath on her neck, as she waited for him just to finish her.  
  
Zelda-Jewel: Here we go  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Blood Guilt  
  
Joey looked up at her, his eyes still glowing red, she screamed for him to stop but it was like he didn't hear, he watched the tears run down her face, fear evident in her eyes. A cold smirk appeared on his face, did she really believe after all that he would stop?  
  
In one sift move he bite down on her neck, piercing her flesh, as a loud wail escaped her lips, tears gushed out at the stinging sensation, as she weakly tried to push her brother away, she felt the blood run down her neck, as Joey hungrily attacked her.  
  
"S-STOP" Serenity cried feeling the blood drain from her body, everything started to spin, images blurred as her body members weakened finally going limp. Her throat burned, her eyes felt heavy and dull.  
  
Joey continued to assault her neck, he couldn't help himself, she tasted so good, sweet and spicy like cinnamon a flavor that he had never had tasted so pure before he tasted her innocence. He felt her go limp in his arms as he smirked continuing to feed.  
  
Through exhaustion Serenity finally slipped into unconsciousness, but she wasn't prepared for what she would experience.  
  
Serenity looked around the large dark room, fog clouded her view as she stumbled through the room, she shuddered at the cold draft that touched her sensitive skin, this place gave her the creeps.  
  
Scared and alone she wondered through the dark place never knowing if she would find a way out or if she would be found herself. To scared to speak she hugged her body trying to get warm but it proved in vain as goosebumps appeared on her skin.  
  
"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP" Suddenly a cry reached her ears, could that be who she thinks it is, she instantly ran towards the voice in hopes that she would find it.  
  
"Were are you?" She yelled back  
  
"SOMEONE...ANYONE" Came the voice again, she darted off, searching the shadows for the one who was pleading for help, she ran straight ahead noticing different doors by her side, as torches of flames lead her down the path she took.  
  
"I'll help you...tell me were you are" Serenity cried, there was no response just silence, maybe she took the wrong path, out of breath she slumped to the ground resting her hands on her knees.  
  
Cold sweat ran down her soft face, as she desperately tried to catch her breath, this place was like a maze, and did she ever hate mazes, when she was little she would always get lost in them, then her brother had to go in and try to find her.  
  
As Serenity's breath steadied she heard sobs coming from the room in front of her, broken sobs that she recognized, her eyes wide as she knew who's cries they belonged to.  
  
"Joey!?" Serenity shoot up from the ground, she thrusted the door open with the strength she didn't even knew she had.  
  
There in the middle of the small room was a cage, a image was slumped in the corner, face buried in his knees as he rocked back and forth crying.  
  
"Joey?" Serenity asked softly as she walked up to the cage, the figures head shot up, his honey brown eyes soaked with tears, which made Serenity's blur she never saw her brother cry like this.  
  
"Serenity, how did you get here?" he walked over to her, he stretched his hand out through the bars of the cage.  
  
"Joey, it's really you?" Serenity asked nervously  
  
"Yes" He replied softly, Serenity smiled coming closer as she took his hand in hers.  
  
"Joey I'm so scared" Serenity cried  
  
"I know, but I'm here now, how did you get here?" Joey stroked her stained cheeks  
  
"I don't know, it's all blurry" Serenity moved more into her brothers arms  
  
"Why are you in this cage?" Serenity looked around noticing there was no locks or door just bars all around him.  
  
"Like you, I don't know, one day I was fighting with Kaiba and Bakura the next I woke up in here"  
  
"I'll get you out" Serenity moved away trying to find something anything to free her brother. Suddenly a evil laugh came from the right, Serenity jumped in surprise as she looked in that direction, it wasn't Kaiba, it didn't even sound like Kaiba. It was the sound of Joey only evil.  
  
Serenity instantly had a look of fear in her eyes, her body was straight as a board, she took deep breaths as she watch Joey in shock.  
  
"Serenity what's happening?" Joey shouted pointing to her, Serenity looked at the substance in her hand, the crimson liquid pour down as she placed her hand on her neck.  
  
Blood gushed from her neck down her body as she stood in horror matching the same look as Joey had on.  
  
"J-Joey...your killing me..." Serenity stuttered before clasping to the ground.  
  
"NO SERENITY" Joey shouted as he tried to get near her, but the bars would not let him through.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serenity came back to consciousness just as Joey was thrown off of her, through her shaky legs she fell to the ground, hold her neck trying to stop the blood flow.  
  
Joey landed on his back a few feet away from Serenity, he immediately flipped around to see Kaiba standing in between him and Serenity. With loud growl he jumped to his feet ready to face Kaiba once again.  
  
"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY" Joey yelled, Kaiba stared at him emotionless.  
  
"I do not take orders from a Mutt like yourself, you will not touch her" Kaiba sneered as he looked down on his 'light'.  
  
"Come on Kaiba, don't you get it, it tastes so good, even you craved for Mokuba's blood" Joey snared  
  
"Yes but I have self control were as you don't" Kaiba growled  
  
Joey looked to Kaiba then to Serenity then back to Kaiba.  
  
"Fine see if I care" Joey backed away from the two, "But just remember I know your weakness too" Kaiba watched as Joey took off, he waited until he could sense that Joey would not be coming back anytime soon.  
  
A gasp a cries came from Serenity as Kaiba turned around to her, his eyes still angered, he stomped over to her pulling her to her feet.  
  
"I suggest you leave" He told her, his tone never changing still demanding and cold.  
  
Serenity nodded her head, but as she made a move to leave the place started spinning and she fell to the ground.  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes, 'Great the Mutt took more blood then expected, I'll guess I have to take her home'  
  
"Where are you staying?" He demanded, Serenity looked up at him in confusion.  
  
"Are you going to tell me so I can take you there, or do you want me to leave you to die?" Kaiba growled as Serenity flinched  
  
"At Mai's" She replied shaken  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"A couple blocks that way" Serenity pointed weakly. Kaiba nodded grabbing her around her waist before taking off with her.  
  
Grumbling all the way there he hadn't noticed that Serenity had fell limp in his arms, he looked down to see her head hanging there as he shifted his position holding her under her legs and back.  
  
He landed gracefully on one of Mai's balcony, with his mental powers he open the glass door to one of the spare bedrooms. He placed Serenity under the bed sheet before looking down at her innocent figure, he rubbed his hand over her wound she had received healing it shut.  
  
Kaiba moved the stray strands that fell into her face she looked at peace as her chest moved up and down with her heart. How he wished his heart could beat once more. He moved away from her retreating back to the window he came into.  
  
Staring into the night sky he saw the one thing that condemned him to this life, to live by night and sleep by day, to only have to heart to be as cold as the night itself.  
  
"Kaiba?" he turned around to see Serenity there, steadying herself against the wall.  
  
"What?" He asked cold  
  
"Thank you" Kaiba was taken back by the comment, his eyes turned away from her's,  
  
"You better not tell anyone of what you saw, if you do I'll hunt you down" Kaiba darkly stated as Serenity shook her head quickly.  
  
"I understand" She whispered, Kaiba narrowed his eyes at her before he took off back into the night air.  
  
"Your welcome" his voice echoed in her mind, as she smiled and returned to her room.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaiba shook his head as he tried to get her out of his head, her innocence was enough to drive him to taste her, but that wouldn't be right, first he had a Mutt to deal with.  
  
Joey's words replayed in his mind  
  
'Just remember I know your weaknesses too'  
  
What did he mean? What weaknesses?  
  
'Even you craved for Mokuba's blood'  
  
Mokuba...MOKUBA!!  
  
"Shit, he's gone after Mokuba" Kaiba cursed as he went straight to Kaiba mansion  
  
Kaiba arrived to see that his brother's window had been broken into, he flew inside to see the furniture everywhere, toys and books scattered through out the floor a sign there was a struggle, the alarm kept ringing as Kaiba walked around the room, when something caught his eyes.  
  
There was blood on the floor,  
  
"MOKUBA!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zelda-Jewel: I know another cliffy, I'm sorry it's a habit  
  
Seto: He's dead, I'll kill him (looks for Joey)  
  
Zelda-Jewel: uh..Seto? he's already dead  
  
Seto: I don't care, I'll drive a stake through his heart  
  
Zelda-Jewel: Let's just hope Joey can find a hiding place 


	18. Trapped

ZeldaJewel: I have to say last chapters reviews sucked, thanks to the ones that did review but I only got seven reviews.  
  
Seto: Your losing your touch (Smirks evilly)  
  
ZeldaJewel: (Glares at Kaiba)  
  
Joey: I knew that this story would never make it, they just didn't like me getting hurt  
  
Seto: Mutt they only decreased reviews when you started to get a back bone, therefore they like seeing you cowards like the dog you really are  
  
Joey: Grr, I had it with your insults let's dance  
  
Seto: No thank you I'm not gay like most people here  
  
Joey: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT  
  
ZeldaJewel: Stop you guys  
  
Seto: Fine I have a proposal for you Mutt-  
  
Joey: I'm not marrying you and that's that and I'm not a Mutt  
  
Seto: Grr shut up and listen  
  
Joey: Don't tell me to shut up you bastard  
  
ZeldaJewel: STOP!!  
  
Seto/Joey: SHUT UP  
  
ZeldaJewel: Eep  
  
Last Time:  
  
Joey's words replayed in his mind  
  
'Just remember I know your weaknesses too'  
  
What did he mean? What weaknesses?  
  
'Even you craved for Mokuba's blood'  
  
Mokuba...MOKUBA!!  
  
"Shit, he's gone after Mokuba" Kaiba cursed as he went straight to Kaiba mansion  
  
Kaiba arrived to see that his brother's window had been broken into, he flew inside to see the furniture everywhere, toys and books scattered through out the floor a sign there was a struggle, the alarm kept ringing as Kaiba walked around the room, when something caught his eyes.  
  
There was blood on the floor,  
  
"MOKUBA!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Trapped  
  
The door slammed open as sudden gushes of winters wind came through along with a very pissed off Kaiba, making even the moon shake from fear. His eyes went deeper than crimson red turning the color of a deadly black matching the color of his trench coat no one go's after Mokuba.  
  
Blazing eyes searched through the warehouse for the Mutt, he will never defy him again, he was losing his touch he let the Mutt get it into his head that he could be in charge, hell no, it's time for the Master to put the Mutt back in his place.  
  
Joey leaned up against the walls of the warehouse, on entrance of Kaiba his smirk grew now he could carry out his plan, if this all worked they could both, Kaiba and him become human once again but he needed Kaiba's help as much as he hated the thought of Kaiba helping him it was his only choice.  
  
Before Joey could register what was happening he found himself pinned against the wall, if he could breathe he probably would be gasping for air. The grip that held him was stronger than he had ever imagined.  
  
"WHERE IS HE MUTT!?!?!" Kaiba hissed darkly pressing Joey more into the wall, he would get the information he need then he'll work on killing Joey or at least wishing he was really dead.  
  
Joey smirk widened at this, he had hit a soft spot and was sure that he would add more salt to his wounds.  
  
"Guess, I'll give you a clue, he's not at home" Joey chuckled  
  
At this Kaiba's anger was blazing, in a fit of anger he literally through Joey into one of the concrete walls on the other side of the warehouse. His eyes were shooting fire as he didn't give Joey time to get up before he was at his side once again picking him up by his hair.  
  
"TELL ME" Kaiba yelled  
  
"He's right in front of you and you didn't even notice" Joey smirked  
  
"ENOUGH GAMES WERE THE HELL IS HE" Joey pushed Kaiba away from him, he wondered around the room, lingering his answer, until he stopped at his room reaching his hand to the knob. Looking back his eyes flashed red and that smirk that was devilish even to Kaiba.  
  
He quickly entered his room slamming the door shut behind him. Kaiba shook in rage, how dare that third rate duelist walk away on him. He started towards Joey room intending to rip his bloody teeth from his face when the door opened again and out came a blindfolded Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba?!" Kaiba stopped in his tracks, quickly scanning over his brother there was a gash on his arm and a few on his cheek.  
  
"S-Seto?....." Mokuba meekly asked, he had thought he heard his brother calling his name.  
  
"Ya know there Kaiba, I think he wants ta see ya" Joey smirked dangerously, as Kaiba glared over at him, if he dared remove that blindfold he'll be eating out of a tube for the rest of his life.  
  
"S-Seto are you here?" Mokuba asked once again, Joey held onto his shoulder harshly preventing him from moving anywhere.  
  
Of course Joey knew that no human can live when he/she see a vampire he was told this often when imprisoned by Kaiba, now let's see if he could use this rule to his advantage. Joey slowly dropped to Mokuba's ear never taking his eyes off Kaiba.  
  
"Do you want to see your brother...he's alive you know?" Joey whispered hints of his plan dripped from his mouth.  
  
"H-He's alive?" Mokuba asked afraid  
  
Kaiba tightened his fist the Mutt's going to ruin everything, he dare not move from his place since the Mutt was to close to his brothers neck  
  
"Don't you want to see him?" Joey whispered almost tempted to bite the boy right there and then, but he needed him first.  
  
"Y-Yes"  
  
"Mutt I swear if you-" Kaiba growled but was short cut when Joey took off Mokuba's blindfold.  
  
Mokuba looked up into the face of his brother, he was taken back seeing him so pale he looked demonic to him.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba yelled attempting to run to him but Joey held him in place.  
  
"Joey let go I need to see Seto" Mokuba cried, tears ran down his face happy to see that his brother was alive and well, shows how much he knows.  
  
"You know the rules Kaiba" Joey grinned holding the struggling boy,  
  
"Grr if you touch of hair on his head-"  
  
"I'm not going to, you know the rules, you kill him" Joey suddenly flung Mokuba towards Kaiba, lucky Kaiba was able to catch him before he fell to the ground.  
  
Mutt I can't kill my own brother he hissed through his mind link making Joey chuckle  
  
I believe you can, as you said you once want to  
  
I'm not going to kill him  
  
Then you broke a rule do I have to get Bakura to come and set things straight, LIKE HE DID FOR ME YOU BLOODY BASTARD  
  
Watch your mouth dog, you are different  
  
YOU ONLY CARE FOR ONES YOU WANT TO, IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M LIKE THIS, IT'S YOUR FAULT!!!Joey couldn't take it anymore all the anger burned up within him, he stood there watching Mokuba hug his brother around the waist as Kaiba stared back at him.  
  
But I'll make you a deal Kaiba, join me to take down Bakura, we can live again we don't have to be like thisJoey reasoned.  
  
Kaiba snarled up at him,  
  
"Seto, your alive I thought you were dead" Mokuba cried harder in his brothers chest snapping Kaiba from his thoughts  
  
"I'm not alive" he pushed Mokuba away from him stand up showing his full height to Joey glaring down at the blonde.  
  
"W-What you mean, of course your alive your hear talk to me" Mokuba smiled thinking that Seto was joking around with him, wait when did Kaiba ever joke.  
  
Kaiba's eyes remain focused on Joey hate flowed through them before turning to Mokuba once again.  
  
"I'm talking to you I'm standing before you but I'm not what you think I am" Kaiba explained  
  
Mokuba completely confused grabbed for Kaiba's arm "What?-" suddenly Mokuba was shoved away by Kaiba making him fall to the ground, his eyes went back up to his brother in shock, Kaiba hissed at him showing his 'pearl whites'  
  
"THIS IS WHY I CAN'T BE WITH YOU, THIS IS WHY I'M NOT ALIVE, I'M DAMNED, I'M NOT HUMAN I'M A BLOODY VAMPIRE" Mokuba back away from his brothers anger fear clouded his mind.  
  
"AND AS FOR YOU MUTT, BAKURA WOULD SEE YOU COMING FROM MILES AWAY AND EVEN IF YOU GOT A CHANCE TO GET CLOSE TO HIM YOU CAN'T KILL HIM"  
  
"Listen Kaiba, I know of that stupid light crap that's why were not going for Bakura we'll go for Ryou" Joey frowned  
  
"Your stupid Mutt you would kill one of your pathetic friends for your own selfish ways? Just forget your plan, it will never work, were stuck like this, live by night and sleep by day" Kaiba growled  
  
"Well Mr.Negativity I don't plan to be a vampire forever, I'm going to be human again and I'll do it with or without your help" Joey growled in a blink of an eye Joey escaped to his dark room  
  
A low snarl came forth from Kaiba before turning his attention to his brother, he knew he needed to kill him and yes for a time he wanted to taste his blood but the sight of his brother crying broke through that thought, he still had some emotion left and his brother was that emotion.  
  
Mokuba curled up against the farthest wall away from his brother, tears streamed down his creamy skin mixing with the blood from his cuts.  
  
"Mokuba listen to me-" Kaiba started reaching out for him making Mokuba flinch, Kaiba stopped suddenly was his brother really that afraid of him.  
  
"I was walking home that night from a meeting-" Mokuba's attention was drawn to his brother, Kaiba sat cross legged in front of Mokuba, he listened as Seto told his story.  
  
"When the meeting was let out I wasn't in the best of moods as you know that by now our company wasn't doing as good as other years, and it just so happens I was completely ticked off-" Kaiba stopped to see if Mokuba was still listen once he saw he was he continued  
  
"On my way home, I was doing some much needed work on my laptop when the limo mysteriously broken down. The driver informed me that there had been some wires cut, angering me more thinking that some punk thought he would have a good time. The driver left to retrieve another limo, and while I waited I thought I would give you a call until I heard the most bloody- scream come form down the alleyway-"  
  
Mokuba started putting together two and two, but what happened?  
  
" I got out a the limo to check it out, leaving my phone in the limo, I went down the ally looking down the different ways until I came to this dead end and there the limo driver laid dead on the ground I could tell he was bleeding from the pool that formed around him streaming towards me. I went up to him to make sure he wasn't dead, I then noticed he was and he was bleeding from his neck. I was about to go back to limo to phone the police when I came face to face with..."  
  
Seto was at a lose of words, he didn't want to tell his brother, suddenly he felt soft warm hand touch his arms as he looked into Mokuba's eyes stressing him to go on.  
  
"I-I ran into Bakura, and that was the night my human life ended and my dark life started"  
  
"Bakura's a vampire?" Mokuba asked shaken, the story he just heard was enough to give him nightmares  
  
"Yes" Kaiba looked away from Mokuba almost ashamed to look at him, he then felt small arms reach around his waist holding him in a warm hug  
  
"I missed you Seto...please don't leave me" Mokuba cried wetting Kaiba's trench coat  
  
Kaiba moved his arms around Mokuba hugging him like he wanted to do for so long, a picture perfect moment.  
  
"Come" Kaiba whispered  
  
"Where?"  
  
"It's almost dawn and you look so tired"  
  
"I'm ok (Yawns)" Kaiba's eyebrows raised in suspicion. Something instantly hit Kaiba's shoes, looking down he saw the light burning through his shoes burning him, Kaiba jumped back into a dark corner before grabbing Mokuba pulling him towards his room.  
  
"Seto, your on fire?!" Mokuba stated the obvious  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryou sat in the corner broken and bleeding, Bakura had never been so cruel before, sitting up Ryou hissed in pain Bakura had currently retreated to his room for the rest of the day as always.  
  
He made his way over to the bathroom to clean his wounds, the light burned his eyes as he covered them, looking into the mirror a frightening picture confronted him there on his stomach laid the name of his punisher.  
  
There on his stomach was the name of the devil himself,  
  
Bakura  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
ZeldaJewel: It's wasn't alot of Ryou/Bakura conflict but there will be more, PLEASE REVIEW  
  
Joey: No you listen  
  
Seto: You listen to me  
  
Joey: listen to me  
  
Seto: Make me  
  
Joey: Make me make you  
  
Seto: I don't want to make me listen to you when your clearly going to listen to me  
  
ZeldaJewel: (Sighs) 


	19. Sound of Silence

ZeldaJewel: Sorry this story hasn't been updated in a while, I took a short break, just to resolve so conflicts in my life (sigh) there's too many to go through  
  
Joey: You don't know that meaning of conflict, look who I have to deal with (points to Kaiba)  
  
Seto: Mutt please, you know you like it  
  
Joey: Grr...I'm not a damn dog, how many times to I have to tell you, are you even listening to me?  
  
Seto: Eh?  
  
Joey: GRRR...(steam appears out his ears)  
  
Last Time  
  
Ryou sat in the corner broken and bleeding, Bakura had never been so cruel before, sitting up Ryou hissed in pain Bakura had currently retreated to his room for the rest of the day as always.  
  
He made his way over to the bathroom to clean his wounds, the light burned his eyes as he covered them, looking into the mirror a frightening picture confronted him there on his stomach laid the name of his punisher.  
  
There on his stomach was the name of the devil himself,  
  
Bakura  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Sound of Silence  
  
Ryou looked down on his bandaged wound, blood seeped through that's when Ryou realized the color matched every other mark Bakura had made on him. Looking over his chest he saw the numerous scars and cuts, some that were healing some that were just brand new. His once creamy flesh was forever marked because of his Yami. Sometimes he wonder if even going on was worth it.  
  
'No, I want to live it's Bakura that needs to go' Ryou scolded  
  
Although Ryou's request seemed far-fetched, who could ever kill a vampire? Sure he heard of slayers, but there is no evidence that they exist...then again if vampires exist then shouldn't slayers?  
  
'One way or another someone has to get rid of him, and if it's up to me then I'll gladly do it' Ryou was determined to put a end to his abusive Yami but the question was, How?  
  
Ryou released a hiss of pain trying to get up from his spot on the couch, limping towards the stair to his room, he heard that a stake through a vampires heart would instantly kill them. Ryou was sure that he still had his stake from a costume party a few years ago, he just needed to find it.  
  
Finally making it to his room, he limped towards an old trunk that was given to him by his late mother. Upon opening it he was met with old valuables...well at least to Ryou. There was a picture of his family, his father, his mother, and then a very small him. There were old toys from his childhood, toys that he would never want Bakura to get a hand on. Then there it was...his stake, Yugi bought it for him to match his costume for that year, no wonder Bakura ignored or stayed away from Ryou that day.  
  
Ryou giggled a little, but soon went back to a frown knowing that he needed to get rid of his Yami soon, for anyone's sake. The burning sensation in his stomach was almost to much to bare as he stood up, if he was to finish Bakura off he needed to be very quiet and very fast or he will be caught.  
  
He quietly walked down to his Yami's room which made him tremble would he really risk his health to do this. His mind told him to forget it, get out of there, but his heart was telling to finish him off before anyone else was hurt. Besides his feet kept carrying him towards that room.  
  
Opening his room, he noticed it was pitch black, but the little bit of sun that came through the drapes gave a faint outline of Bakura sleeping. Steadying himself over Bakura's bed to the right of him Ryou measured were he should hit dead on, bringing an end to Bakura and he would be free once again.  
  
'Kill him and then your free, no more pain, no more abuse, no more mental break downs, jut freedom'  
  
Making up his mind he plundered the wood stake through Bakura's heart, he didn't notice that he screamed when coming in contact with Bakura.  
  
Taking a look he saw that the stake indeed hit his target through Bakura's heart, but what freaked him out was that Bakura didn't even bleed, didn't he have blood? After a few moments of silence a smile came to his face, he was free no more Bakura!!!  
  
Ryou went to turn around when his wrist was grabbed roughly pulling towards the bed once again. Wide eye Ryou looked upon Bakura, as sneered up at Ryou before pulling out the clean stake from his supposed heart.  
  
"Well well Ryou you, in one morning have broke several of my rules" Bakura growled at Ryou still holding his wrist tightly and with his other arm he grabbed his other wrist pulling him towards Bakura.  
  
Ryou instantly started to tremble in fear, he knew this was a bad idea.  
  
"Did you really think that you could kill the Vampire King? Hmm, you didn't think your plan over weakling" Bakura whispered harshly into his ear, making goosebumps appear on his flesh at the cold words.  
  
'He's going to kill me' Ryou shut his eyes not wanting to look on Bakura  
  
"No, I'm not going to kill you my light" Bakura mused as Ryou's eyes flew open in shock  
  
"Y-You can r-read my t-thoughts?" Ryou asked timidly, there was no reply just a smirk that spread across his dark features.  
  
"Believe me, once I'm done you will wish you were dead, but not even the sun or the moon will hear you shriek, I plan on silencing you for good, and the only sound you will make is the sound of silence" A dark chuckle escaped Bakura's before grasping Ryou around his chest, pulling him into his darkness once again.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaiba laid down on his bed, he had a rough night 'Stupid Wheeler thinks he can over power me' Kaiba growled  
  
"Seto, will you be like this forever?" Mokuba broke his train of thought, he looked down by his feet, seeing Mokuba get on the bed with him.  
  
"Yes" it was lower than a whisper but Mokuba heard  
  
"Seto, please let me stay with you, I don't want to be alone" Mokuba whined, just receiving a sigh from Kaiba.  
  
"You can't Mokuba it's to dangerous, you need to go back home" Kaiba was starting to fade into sleep when once again he was woken by his brother.  
  
"But I'll have no one"  
  
"FINE, I'll take to somewhere I'll know you be safe and have a person to talk to OK?!" Kaiba as you can see was a little grouchy.  
  
"Ok Seto" Mokuba sighed, he made a mental note not to bug his brother when he was trying to sleep.  
  
"Ok then, come to bed Mokuba" Seto mumbled eyes feeling so heavy.  
  
"But it's morning, I'm awake" Mokuba protested  
  
"Mokuba!" Kaiba warned, making Mokuba move closer to him instantly.  
  
"Fine" Mokuba pouted, he rested his shoulder on Kaiba chest, noticing that it didn't even raise anymore, an plus it was freezing cold.  
  
"When will you be up?" Mokuba asked, once again Kaiba had been half asleep.  
  
"When the sun goes down, oh and Mokuba if I were you I wouldn't get to close when I wake, I'm usually hunger" A small squeak came from Mokuba as he tensed up making Kaiba smirk.  
  
"Relax, I won't bite you" Kaiba reassured his brother before trying once again to get any type of sleep.  
  
"Good morning Seto" Mokuba made himself more comfortable falling into a deep sleep, by the help of Kaiba.  
  
"Good morning Mokuba" Kaiba smiled instantly falling to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
"STUPID KAIBA THINKS HE'S SO GREAT, THAT HE KNOWS EVERYTHING" Joey grumbled pacing back and forth in his room.  
  
"FINE I DON'T NEED HIS HELP, I'LL JUST DO THE DIRTY WORK MYSELF, WITHOUT THAT STUCK-UP ARROGANT BASTARD" Joey plopped down on his bed, growled like a rabid dog.  
  
'I'l just go after Ryou myself, then I'll go to Bakura, in exchange for his lights life he turns me back into a human' Joey was sure his plan was fool proof.  
  
"I'll show Kaiba I'm smart then I look" suddenly Joey blinked at his mistake 'damn' he cursed he just put himself down and Kaiba wasn't even the one doing to remark.  
  
Joey laid upon his bed waiting for sleep to hit him, as soon as darkness hits then he will put his plan into action. Finally he would be able to talk and people will hear him, he will be able to walk in the sun once again to work on his tan.  
  
He won't be silent as the night anymore, he will be able to speak his own mind again. And as soon as he get's rid of Bakura he will be a hero, all vampires in the world will be able to live once again.  
  
His famous goofy grin spread on his face thinking of all the hot female vampires hugging him and kissing him thanking him for being their hero. Then there will be Kaiba bowing and praising him for being so smart, smarter then him.  
  
Well maybe that was to far-fetched but you can blame a guy for dreaming, at that Joey finally fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Night had came faster then anyone had expected, although it was a beautiful night, it held deadly nightmares. All was silent, not even cars on the street were out, people stayed home for their own good.  
  
Kaiba stirred from his deep sleep, and instantly he smelled the intoxicating aroma of blood, looking down towards his chest he saw Mokuba, he was still fast asleep. He would have looked so angelic if it was the growing hunger on Kaiba's part.  
  
Trying not to think of food at this very moment, he gentle picked the sleep child into his arms he needed to make sure that he would be in hand that he could trust, and someone that will be able to listen...which only left one person.  
  
Leaving his room, he looked around for the Mutt, it seemed that he had already left, his room door was open and seemed deserted.  
  
"Stupid Mutt, thinks that he will be able to get anywhere close to Bakura, heck I bet that at this moment Bakura knows he's coming"  
  
With a sneer Kaiba left the warehouse, the wind was gentle enough even though Kaiba couldn't feel it, he could tell by the way the trees sway. He really was cursed, someone that can't feel anything emotionally or physically was no doubt cursed.  
  
Flying into the nights breeze he set out to keep his brother safe, safe from himself. Looking down to the earth he noticed that it seemed like the streets were empty, that not living life form was out. Which would make the hunt ever more difficult.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Serenity had just got in from spending the day with Tristan, by the end she was wondering why she even agreed. Sure he was nice but he seemed so interested in buying her things then actually wanted to spend time with her.  
  
Tristan offered her dinner but she refused, just to keep her sanity she didn't know who was worse Tristan or Duke, they both were fighting for her and there was no doubt about it, but she considered them just her friends.  
  
Placing her purse on the table she went to relax on her couch, that's when a cold gust of wind hit her making her shiver looking up towards her balcony window to meet icy blue eyes.  
  
"I swear I didn't tell anyone" Serenity shrieked in fear that he was here to finish her.  
  
"Your pathetic Wheeler just like your brother" Kaiba stepped into the small apartment.  
  
"M-My brother, is he alright? Is he coming home? Is he with you?"  
  
"You ask too many questions Wheeler, I'm here because of MY brother, not yours" Kaiba sneered, showing a small child that was still sleeping in his arms.  
  
Serenity looked towards Mokuba, he was so cute when he was sleeping, a smile appeared on her face, now she understood why Kaiba was there  
  
"Do you want me to take him?" She asked softly  
  
"No I want to just to keep looking at him, of course, make sure that he stays safe and if anything happens to him your blood will be held accountable" Kaiba growled,  
  
Serenity nodded her head before going to retrieve Mokuba from Kaiba's arms, she gently put one hand under his head and the other under his feet lifting him up. She walked to Joey's old room laying him down on his bed, she moved a few strays of hair out of his eyes before covering him up with the blankets. If only Kaiba was this sweet.  
  
She left the room, heading back to where Kaiba was, looking around the corner she noticed that he wasn't in her apartment,  
  
'Maybe he left'  
  
Suddenly a dark figure moved she turned her head back to the balcony see Kaiba standing out there, leaning against the railings. Cautiously she moved over to were he was.  
  
"He'll be safe, I promise he will be fine" She whispered leaning also on the railing next to Kaiba. There was complete silence between the two. Kaiba stared straight ahead not really knowing why he had not left yet. Serenity did the same, she was wondering why he was so mysterious, why was she so interested by him.  
  
"Uh...Kaiba?...Can I ask a favor" Serenity bravely broke the silence.  
  
"I usually don't do favor for Wheelers...but since you're taking care of Mokuba go ahead" Kaiba's voice was low but he didn't seem mad.  
  
"Will you bring my brother safely back to me?" she asked not meeting his gaze.  
  
"Your brothers a fool, he's putting his life at risk at this very moment, there is no grantee that I can, he went after the Vampire King"  
  
"The Vampire King?" Serenity was a bit confused  
  
"Our leader, if your brother does succeed in killing him, very unlikely, all vampires will become humans once again"  
  
"But if he doesn't?"  
  
"Then there will be hell to pay" Kaiba growled  
  
"Oh no...Kaiba if my brother doesn't succeed in his plan would you...w- would you turn me?" Serenity asked shaken  
  
"WHAT?!" Kaiba asked in disbelief, he faced Serenity, she smiled weakly at him before continuing.  
  
"Please, I can't leave without my brother, he's the only thing I have, the only one I can confide in, if I lost him then were would I be? Please Seto" She pleaded tear stung the side of her eyes.  
  
"I don't know, it's not everyday I have a willing mortal wanting to be turned"  
  
"Please" Serenity whispered placing a cautious hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Alright" he replied, Serenity smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Your welcome...Serenity" it was like pure animal lust as Kaiba claimed Serenity innocent lips, exploring ever part of her inner mouth, he deepen his kiss, not really knowing if it was lust or something else. She tasted so innocent, he felt the warmth of her blood through her veins, he couldn't get enough of her. Snapping to his senses he pulled away, looking darkly towards her daring her to say one word.  
  
Instead of speaking, Serenity moved closer to Kaiba, almost touching him,  
  
"Is it a sin to kiss a vampire?" She whispered seductively  
  
"Yes" he whispered back clearly enjoying this side of Serenity he had never seen, and probably her brother never saw, even more enjoyable.  
  
"Then I'm a very bad girl" she whispered again, before taking his lips to her own. Deep with passion, Kaiba instantly took control of the kiss as Serenity slipped her arms around his neck pushing him more towards her.  
  
Kaiba couldn't handle his lust anymore as he softly bite into her bottom lip causing Serenity to gasp but not move away. He continued to suck on her lip craving more of the sweet liquid the fell into his own mouth. Kaiba couldn't get enough when their lips touched it was like burning fire spreading all around them, he was allured to her beauty and this sassy side he wanted to know more about. His eyes natural glowed red not out of hate but out of lust and excitement.  
  
He had every right to take her now, he was craving it and she knew it. Pulling away Serenity was out of breath while Kaiba stood there, eyes clouded with lust and want.  
  
She looked deeply into those icy blue eyes and whispered "Make me yours Kaiba"...  
  
Those were the words he had waited for, so the Mutts sister wasn't as innocent as she let on, even more pleasurable, at least know he will bring the Mutt to his feet by his own sister.  
  
Taking her in his arms, he slowly guided her through the small apartment, guiding her down onto her bed, his hands glided down her small form.  
  
She curled her hand around him, and pulled his lips down to hers. She suddenly shivered at the deep way he was kissing her now.  
  
"Are you cold?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"No, it's just the way that you touch me...it makes me tremble. I've never felt like this before."  
  
"Nor will you feel like this again" She could see his smirk even though it was pitch black.  
  
She was his, and he would make that known to her, in every way, shape and form.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Sound of Silence  
  
Hello darkness, my old friend  
  
I've come to talk with you again  
  
Because a vision softly creeping  
  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
  
Still remains  
  
Within the sound of silence  
  
In restless dreams I walked alone  
  
Narrow streets of cobblestone  
  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp  
  
I turn my collar to the cold and damp  
  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
  
That split the night  
  
And touched the sound of silence  
  
And in the naked light I saw  
  
Ten thousand people maybe more  
  
People talking without speaking  
  
People hearing without listening  
  
People writing songs that voices never shared  
  
No one dared  
  
Disturb the sound of silence  
  
"Fools," said I, "you do not know  
  
Silence like a cancer grows  
  
Hear my words that I might teach you  
  
Take my arms that I might reach you"  
  
But my words like silent raindrops fell  
  
And echoed in the wells of silence  
  
And the people bowed and prayed  
  
To the neon god they made  
  
And the sign flashed out its warning  
  
In the words that it was forming  
  
And the sign said "The words of the prophets  
  
Are written on the subway walls  
  
And tenement halls  
  
And whispered in the sound of silence"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
ZeldaJewel: Did I write that? Wow I'm pretty proud of myself, what do you guys think?  
  
Joey: Who do you think you are, righting something like that with my sister, she will never like Kaiba  
  
Seto: I don't know Mutt she seemed pretty desperate, I think she wants me  
  
Joey: IF YOU TOUCH HER I'LL WILL LITERALLY RIP YOUR BLOODY HEART OUT  
  
Seto: What heart? 


	20. Treacherous Egotism

**ZeldaJewel:** Many of you readers didn't like the Seto/Serenity, as I said before that this was not a romance no where in the last chapter did I say love I said 'Animal Lust' and when Kaiba told her 'Nor will you feel this again' means that he was just using her he also said 'he will bring down the Mutt to his feet by his sister' meaning he will use Serenity to get to Joey.

Anyways this chapter is going to be a little different, let's just say Joey isn't himself

**Last Time:**

Those were the words he had waited for, so the Mutts sister wasn't as innocent as she let on, even more pleasurable, at least know he will bring the Mutt to his feet by his own sister.

Taking her in his arms, he slowly guided her through the small apartment, guiding her down onto her bed, his hands glided down her small form.

She curled her hand around him, and pulled his lips down to hers. She suddenly shivered at the deep way he was kissing her now.

"Are you cold?" he whispered in her ear.

"No, it's just the way that you touch me...it makes me tremble. I've never felt like this before."

"Nor will you feel like this again" She could see his smirk even though it was pitch black.

She was his, and he would make that known to her, in every way, shape and form.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Treacherous Egotism**

-

-

-

-

-

-

"B-Bakura P-Please" Ryou whimpered, he weakly struggled in Bakura's grasp as he looked up into glowing red eyes. Eyes that put the thickest blood to shame, no other emotion shined through just burning anger. Hate that not even Ryou had seen in him.

Just when Ryou thought that he couldn't be more terrified, Bakura had thrown that last comment at him.

'Silence me?...w-what did he mean by that' Ryou contemplated '...but Bakura said he wasn't going to kill me...OH MY his going to rip out my tongue' Ryou thought fearfully

A dark chuckled diverted Ryou's attention back up to his malicious 'other-half'. One would think they were brothers, or even an alternate universe as the innocent one and his evil twin...oh if they only knew. When Ryou looked up his fear instantly ate him up. Bakura's lips curled into a crooked smirk, the moon that shined in from his bedroom window made his fangs glitter making them seem sharper and more painful. His eyes now reflected a sick amusement piercing down on his weaker-half.

"My poor...poor confused little light" Bakura began, his fake concern strikes Ryou hard, leave it to Bakura to throw in emotional pain along with physical. Ryou started to tremble at the sincere tone.

"Your so...what's that detestable word?...adorable when your clueless" Bakura raised his hand to Ryou's cheek stroking it gently. Automatically Ryou tensed, Bakura was only playing with his mind, wanting Ryou to trust him then strike. And Ryou waited anxiously for that time when the pain would return to him.

"B-Bakura..."

"**SILENCE**" Bakura's harsh words silenced the meek boy, and not wanting to upset Bakura more then he already did he quieted down.

" Is this what I turned you into?...a broken sniveling obedient servant?" Ryou kept his eyes to the ground nodding in agreement to Bakura's question, he dare not speak against his other half, he all to well knew the consequences of going against Bakura's words, he could only hope that just for once Bakura would be merciful. Maybe Bakura was ashamed for what he did? That's why he asked so sincerely, maybe he wasn't as vicious as he wanted others to believe.

"I'm quite proud of myself...for breaking you like this to serve me whenever I shout to obey my every word" Bakura mused to himself as Ryou's eyes shot up at him in fear and in betrayal.

"W-What? I-I thought that..."

**"You thought what? That I would play the hero this time?Mercy...I'm begging you show mercy" **tears leaked out from Ryou's eyes bakura continued to kick him down emotional yet again.

**"Please that word has no meaning to my vocabulary, you are just to trusting for your own good and that my weak light will cost you dearly"**

**"Iie Bakura...please Iie!"** Ryou screamed he tried to claw at his Yami's grip hoping that he would drop him giving him enough time to escape

Kicking and struggling in the iron grip all Ryou could was cry, he could not hold back his tears any longer. They proceeded to pool down the side if his cheeks over the old scars. He sure wished that his father was here, but that's to Bakura he wasn't (A/N: He did the same thing Kaiba did to Joey's father hehe)

**"Cry all you want...wish all you can...pray all you need, but it will not save you from me" **Bakura snarled as Ryou found himself roughly shoved up against the wall.

A loud yelp burst through his abused body, his back felt like it was split in two. Burning sensation burned the scars on his back. His head hit the wall with so much force that in created a killer headache to form. His breath was unsteady and every breathe he took it hurt.

Ryou suddenly dropped to the ground when Bakura's fist made contact with his stomach. And Bakura always was the one to hit his target, right where he left his name on Ryou's torso when he cut into him...did he ever hate that knife.

Ryou gasped for air while coughing up blood from the impacted. Bakura had used a force that Ryou had never experienced. His ribs moved with every breathe he took indicating that they were broken just like he was. Suddenly he was pulled up when Bakura grabbed a fistful of his white locks slamming him straight back into the wall.

"Haha...poor Ryou...weak and helpless" Bakura rubbed his finger over Ryou's lips gathering the thick and sticky liquid that poured forth from his mouth. Bakura examined the liquid with awe, he watched how it slowly dripped down his own finger. His gaze then went to Ryou to see his eyes wide on him, Ryou's breathing was deep and troubled waiting for Bakura to make a move.

Smiling twisted Bakura took his finger in his mouth. Ryou watched in horror as he sucked up his blood those wicked eyes never leaving Ryou for a second. Shutting his eyes tightly he no longer wanted to look on Bakura...but a question lingered in his mind since Bakura tasted his blood and he needed to know.

"A-Are you g-going to b-bite me?" Ryou bravely asked before whimpering when he felt Bakura's cold finger return to his flesh, moving under his chin forcing Ryou's eyes to look into his.

"Oh no my little light...that could never be...you see I can not kill you or I too will die, although many vampires can turn their lights into vampire to live for eternity I can not"

"T-Then how did you l-live through 5000 years?" Ryou asked, heart pounding with every word

"Full of questions I see...the ring had kept me alive, but had also imprisoned me until my light came along which is you. For me to also possess the power of the millennium ring I can not turn you into the darkness, I have to keep you alive..." Bakura smirked

"W-What will happen when I die"

"You won't I will therefore lock you into the millennium ring where you will supply the power I need to continue in this world" Bakura then leaned into Ryou his smirk never fading **"...but just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I can't beat you till an inch of your pathetic life" **Ryou shook furiously, eyes now filled with nothing but fright.

**"Iie BAKURA!" **Ryou yelled, pounding with his fists into his Yami's chest

A wicked chuckle was heard before Ryou's wrists were grabbed and pinned above his head with one of Bakura's hands. Ryou face fell once again, there was no point now in fighting back it won't help him anymore...maybe death would have been better than this.

His eyes then traveled down to Bakura's other hand that held his favorite possession...that bloody knife...the one he used on Ryou and once again it seemed like he would become it's victim once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A determined look pierced through the blondes facial features, all anger and all hate were shown through as Joey walked through the abandoned park. Lately people would rather stay inside then find themselves as a victim of the night as the news reporters quoted.

His vision could point out the small details through the blackness not even when he walked in light did he see this well.

'Damn Kaiba...Thinks he can just walk up to someone and ruin their lives' Joey growled at the thought he had master how to keep Kaiba out of his head and let him alone to his complaining.

His eyes flashed red on seeing a couple walking through the park, he had not ate yet and he was dieing for food, since he didn't even eat yesterday no thanks to Kaiba messing up his plans he went hunger.

'I should have stole a bite from Mokuba' he gracefully...even for Joey jumped into a near bye tree...stocking the two. Both were laughing at the other ones stories, holding hands and making lovesick faces at each other.

He was going to make sure that he was strong when fighting Bakura which meant a full stomach. He would wait to make his move when their deep into the park and no one would hear them scream (A/N: Joey's gotten scary eh? Well don't worry he's just hungry and grumpy he has to do this alone)

Joey made sure to kept a close eyes on them, they had no idea that this was their last night together. The couple came to a small pond sitting next to it's shore, no life seemed to be around, birds had disappeared, no stars dazzled the sky just silence. Fog laid bare on the ground trying to warn the young couple of what was to come.

They paid the land no heed,

In a blink of an eye, the young man was viciously thrown into the freezing water of winter. Shock spread across the young woman's face as she turned to her left to find glowing red eyes as she was grabbed. A shrilling cry echoed through the park as Joey bite into her. Blood pooled into his mouth dripping down his chin.

'mmm Kaiba was right...it tastes so good'

Joey's nails dug into the struggling women and she continued to scream for dear life. Meanwhile the man definitely cold stumbled onto the shore. Seeing his love in trouble he hurried to give some assistance to her. Finding a branch on the ground he picked it up getting ready to thrust it at Joey.

It didn't make it,

Joey grabbed the piece of wood suddenly as he continued he assault on the young women, with supernatural strength Joey pushed back the wood making the man fly back landed painfully on his back.

Once finished, Joey dropped the lifeless women on the ground licking up the blood that ran freely down his chin, but he was not done, he wanted more. Turning to see the man struggle to get up Joey smiled, instantly Joey was at the mans side picking him up by his shirt collar.

"N-No please...I-I'm begging you" the man pleaded

**"What kind of man are you? wimp take death like a man"** Joey grinned, he looked like someone else had possessed him, what happened to the Joey we all love a want.

In seconds a second scream filled the air as another life was taken,

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba landed at the bottom of the apartment, it was quite amusing to see Wheeler like that whimpering just like her brother. He had not done it for 'love' oh know a vampire feels no love, only hate. The Mutt was getting to cocky he needed to be put in his place,

'I'm sure his lust for his sisters blood is at an end and now he will care like I do for Mokuba and once he finds out what I have done he will whimper as he becomes under my power again'

Kaiba smirked wicked at the thought, he never thought of relationships and probably never will, he couldn't help it if baka women thought he was attractive in all honesty he was attractive, one of the most attractive in Domino and probably world-wide too. His ego was huge and it kept him in power a relationship would ruin all he worked for.

His mind was interrupted with the sound of his stomach growling, sure he took some blood from Wheeler's sister but not enough to last him he need to feed.

'That baka Mutt better not be stupid enough to go to Bakura...he'll kill us both in one shot' Kaiba growled he didn't care if Joey died the thing was that he would die also. Even now he was confused as to why he made a sniveling little puppy his light instead of Yugi.

Which reminded him, he still had to take out Yugi and his damn Yami, and leave it to Wheeler to warn them.

Kaiba's fist tightened as he walked along the empty city streets, then a scent filled his nostrils, looking to his right his eyes landed on one of his major competitors 'Duke Devlin' How he hated him.

'He thinks that his damn company will succeed mine...never, he can keep his damn games, they can go to hell all I care.'

Devlin and Kaiba never got along they both had great companies and were both idols to women but hated each other for it. Kaiba had so far succeeded over Devlin, but slowly he was losing power and he hated to lose power...especially to a mortal.

A smile appeared as his fangs showed through, of course one could always...persuade the other.

A sadistic laugh within Kaiba's mind as he made he way over across the street to where Duke stood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stealthy as he could be Joey walked down the street to Bakura's house, he was so far doing really good as to not make a sound.

Suddenly a cat had jumped from the bushes screech as Joey emotionlessly looked down on it, stupid cat thinks he can scare him it probably could have worked when he was human. With a smirk Joey walked on until he tripped over one of the garden hoses laying on the sidewalk landed straight on his face.

'Smooth Joey...Smooth' Joey grumbled as he got up, to hell with being quiet just kick down the door and kill Ryou before Bakura finds you,

'Anyways Bakura should be out hunting...right?"

Coming to Ryou's house Joey twisted the knob of the door, instantly it open.

'Hmm?...I guess Ryou doesn't lock up....AHH DAMN I could have entered through the window' Joey was...well...pissed.

'Just find Ryou' Joey hissed as he made his way up the stairs, into Ryou's room.

"Ryou?" He whispered, the room was empty not one sign of the light.

'Damn where could he have gone?' Making his way down to Bakura's room he hoped that he would find Ryou and not Bakura.

Slowly opening the door he peered in and what he saw shook him, even scared him at the imaged that laid beyond the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ZeldaJewel:** Another chapter completed...yeah, many ask why i picked Bakura to be the vampire king instead of Kaiba, well in all honesty Bakura is way more sadistic(I love that word) then Kaiba, and plus when ever you see Bakura on the show he has two fangs and he loves monster that are dead or have something to do with the dark, there you go.


	21. Void of Darkness

**ZeldaJewel:** No...believe it or not this story is not nearly done there's just to much conflict to end it so fast, for example the threat of Ryou, the battle between Bakura, the hate towards Yugi still, there just to much and then there's the fight to trust and count on one another. So I sure there's at least 10 chapters left hehehe

I appreciate all the reviews I got, wow there was a ton I'm so happy anywayz let's get tot he reviews.

**Tamra of Egypt:** I always love hearing from you at mediaminer, thank you, and here's that chapter you want so badly

**Flame Swordswoman:** That would be a crazy thought O.o but you don't have to worry to much about Serenity she was just a minor character...oh and Joey I know I have to make him evil because I have never heard of a friendly vampire so keep reading and you'll see what will happen.

**Optimistic girl94**

**Lover-anime-smiles-09 & Mangaanimehuge fan:** Thanks for the compliment, yeah I even feel sorry for Ryou and Bakura is extremely evil and he just get more and more wicked as the story goes on.

**KaibaGurl**

**Joey's Lover**

**Sweet Angel**: Thank you for reading for the first time, I'm glad you like it so far hopefully I can keep it up

**JoeyWheelerPup: **

**Viciously Wicked:** Yipe...ok I'll give you more just don't attack me

**Kikoken:** Thanks for the heads up, I will make sure I'm more aware

**Anonymous:** You'll have to keep reading to find out about Yami and Yugi and trust me they will be coming in soon.

**Mandapandabug: **

**Sirithiliel:** You just have to find out in this chapter what happened to Ryou

**Freak09:** Awe thanks for the comment hugs Freak09

**Ramen II:** Yeah but we always known that Joey acts like his missing a few bricks...if you catch my meaning.

Thanks again for all the great reviews and hopefully I receive lot's from you guys next time

**Last Time: **

Coming to Ryou's house Joey twisted the knob of the door, instantly it open.

'Hmm?...I guess Ryou doesn't lock up....AHH DAMN I could have entered through the window' Joey was...well...pissed.

'Just find Ryou' Joey hissed as he made his way up the stairs, into Ryou's room.

"Ryou?" He whispered, the room was empty not one sign of the light.

'Damn where could he have gone?' Making his way down to Bakura's room he hoped that he would find Ryou and not Bakura.

Slowly opening the door he peered in and what he saw shook him, even scared him at the imaged that laid beyond the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Void of Darkness**

_'Damn it's bloody cold'_

Duke cursed rubbing his arms to keep warm from the autumn breeze. He had just was in the middle of an important meeting which was held at this down town restaurant, famous for all the rich class around Domino. Although the food was to die for he was total pissed...he just returned from a big business event in America for the selling and marketing of his productions and already they were tracking him down.

He was amazed at how well his company was progressing, sure he knew it would be a success but he never expected to get this feedback it was a clear accomplishment. Then again, the more you have the more you want. He was one of the top 10 biggest companies in the world and yet it wasn't enough.

"Where the hell is that damn limo?!" Duke yelled out of the blue. Getting frustrated because not just of the harsh winds whipping his already stinging cheeks which only in his opinion meant that winter would be a killer this year. And another reason was the incompetence of his limo driver

_'I'll be right there'_ Duke mocked the limo driver as he shivered from the cold.

Oh your probably wondering just why he was standing outside when he could be in a nice warm building having a nice warm meal...well...

**Flashback**

"Sales have raised a grand 20 since last year and that's only your series of Dungeon Dice Monsters, other sales are also rapidly increasing we could easily beat our year end goal" the formal businessman stated the facts to his boss, then again that was his job to speak well towards the company and not mutter a work against it.

Twisting and flipping his black hair, Duke lazily listened to his employee. He already knew of the statistics of his company and knew they were doing considerably well...but one thing bothered him...he wasn't number one. No his company came in a mere second place, which could never do, his goal was to become number one but he was only a pathetic shadow compared to Kaiba Corp. Even with Seto Kaiba apparently out of the way that company had managed to overthrow Duke anyways...and no thanks to the younger Kaiba, who was doing well in managing a business in place of his brother.

"Mr. Bentz the information you have provided me says that we can easily beat our goal **and yet its not enough**" Duke cut in sternly this mindless chattering was getting on his nervous

"But sir...the company has succeeded in everything that it could..."

**"And yet were still second best!"** Duke yelled silencing his employee, for all those who know Duke would tell you he was st some degree a civil man but when it came to his company his anger would rival that of Seto Kaiba.

"I have designed these games with my intelligence with the help of the creator of the duel monster game itself, I have spent both money and blood to see it grow and where are we...**IN A BLOODY SECOND PLACE!"**

"Mr.Devlin we understand our situation but..."

**"But...what it seems to me is that this company is no better than a small drug store in south Domino. I want you to increase these sales and bring this company to it's full potential...I want to be number one by the end of the year."**

"Mr.Devlin do you realize the amount of time and money that would take...you run the risk of going bankrupt"

**"Are you saying this company doesn't have the funds to increase it's value?"**

"N-no sir...but I am saying that if our company instantly falls than all this money and time we spent would be for nothing"

Duke was about to speak when the familiar tune of his cell phone went off. A growl of frustration escaped Dukes lips as he harshly grabbed the phone from his pocket, flipping in open and pressing talk.

**"WHAT?!"** Duke yelled within it

_"Oh...uh...Duke, did I catch you at a bad time?"_

"Yugi?...no your not interrupting, I'm just finishing a meeting, what do you need?"

_"Um...I hope this won't be in the way, but, would you pick me up from the airport?"_

"Airport? I heard you were staying longer, is this about Joey?"

_"Yeah...I thought it's time to return"_ Duke could sense the hurt it the others voice, as he sighed mentally

He also had heard of Joey's death and was completely disgusted when he heard on the news that his body was also kidnapped were a few police and investigators were brutally murdered. But Yugi was really close to Joey like a brother, so naturally he would be worried and upset like the others if not more.

"Alright Yugi, I'll be there in a few minutes give me time to call my limo ok?"

_"Ok...thank you so much, I owe you, I'll be waiting at the front desk"_

Duke chuckled before closing his cell phone turning back to his employees, a instant frown appeared on his face.

"This meetings over"

"But sir..."

Before they could finish Duke had already left their presences.

**End of Flashback**

The wind snapped Duke from his thoughts as he held his coat closer to his body, it's not like he didn't have patience but it was bloody cold out here.

At a point Duke felt the presence of eyes on him, but yet when he turned around to look it was only darkness, which was really creepy, sure he had stockers before but he usually didn't have problems on cold night because no dare stay out in the cold.

Lights diverted his attention seeing that it was his limo, I don't think he's ever been this happy to see his limo driver.

His chaffer quickly got out of the vehicle ina panic,

"I'm so sorry sir, there was a collision on the road it won't happen again"

"Whatever, take me to Domino Airport" Duke ordered taking a seat within the back.

"Yes Sir"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deadly icy blue eyes followed the young CEO, eyes that could freeze a person to their very soul, snatching away their lives in a blink of an eye. A growl proceeded to spill from his lips as he watched his 'prey' disappear into the limo before driving off.

**_"Where the hell is that fool going now?"_** Kaiba knew as a matter of fact that Duke lived in the opposite direction from where he was headed, it seemed he was going out of town...**_"But where to?"_**

Stepping into the moonlight, his pale flesh illuminated his deadly complexion and the danger involved within him. The moon shined a serenade upon the damned as he swiftly pounced into the air, tracking the black limo.

Seto Kaiba was not one to give up on a hunt as we have seen in the past, no he was going to find out what this incompetent want-a-be CEO was headed and what was his business in doing so.

Then he will get rid of this annoyance once and for all...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...Sir?...May I ask why we are headed to the airport?" the limo driver turned his attention to the rear view mirror in question to his boss.

"I'm picking up a friend that came in unexpected if you must know" Duke didn't look up from his lab top, he looked over basic information on their sales, the meeting had somehow got to him...you know the old sayings, 'If you want something done then you have to do it yourself'

His dark green eyes flashed over the images and percentages following through his e-mail, there was definitely to much paper work involved in having your own company, most of his evenings were eaten away at fill and signing useless contracts...although there was always time for women...to him.

Duke mentally smiled thinking of also the joys of his position all the women you could get, even though his heart yearned for the hard to get Serenity Wheeler, not because she was hard to get, it her brother that hard to allow anything like that...

_"Even in his death he'll probably haunt me"_ Duke growled, he wasn't about to lose to Tristan...

riing...riing...

"Devlin speaking" Duke commented after turning on his cell phone, he kept scanning the information while waiting for the other end to comment.

"Hello Mr.Motou, what can I do for you?"

"No I'm just on my wait to meet him, is there a problem?"

"Well don't worry I'm sure Yugi is perfectly safe, need I remind you he has Yami with him"

"I'm about only a few minutes away I can see the sign from here" Duke looked up, they were just headed into the airport station, he couldn't help chuckle at how worried Solomon Motou had become since Joey's death.

"I'll tell..." Duke just then looked through into his passenger mirror just barely catching a glimpse of a strange figure. Whipping his head around he looked out his rear window but was confronted with nothing.

Duke ignored the questions that Solomon called out to him as he peered into the night, he was sure that he saw something, then again maybe the night was really getting to him. Turning back around he finally answered back to Solomon.

"I'm at the airport just now, I will return Yugi start to you if it will make you feel better"

"Your welcome and have a goodnight yourself"

Shutting off his cell phone Duke took one last peak out his window. Finally he told himself that he needed a vacation...

"Sir were here" the limo driver called back

"Thank you, keep it warm I will return soon" Duke stepped out from the limo walking to the entrance that was only 3 feet away.

Little did he know that eyes were still locked onto him ...

Duke continued to the front desk, where Yugi told him he would meet him, but when not finding him he instantly panicked. He searched side to side for his friend_..."What if something happened to him? What if he was taken? I'm going to die when Mr.Motou finds out"_

**"...DUKE!?"**

"Ahhh" Duke jumped about forty feet into the air before realizing that Yugi was now standing next to him.

"Don't do that...you scared me to death" Duke grabbed his pounding heart

"Sorry I couldn't get your attention" the slightly tanned youth mused.

"Whatever, my limo's this way" Duke pointed as Yugi followed him

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey pushed open the door further taking a better look at the image he saw before him. The room was total destroyed, the walls had clearly claw marks on them as drappery and sheet particles were ripped to shreds.

He slowly proceeded into the room, looking around he noticed it seemed empty, he stepped over part of the floor that had been torn from it's position. Glass was shattered amongst the room. The moonlight was the only that added light to the dim area, and even then it shone a deadly threat to his presences.

Suddenly the tempting aroma filled his nostrils, a sweet scent but yet tainted...his eyes flashed crimson at the irresistable scent of a metallic fragrance.

Turning his head to the side he looked upon the tainted white color of hair...and that was all he could see. Emotionlessly he walked over to the tattered boy, he came here for a job and he wasn't leaving until he fulfilled it.

Throwing off the debris that covered over Ryou's broken body, there he laid hardly breathing, blood flowed down his nose, cheek, mouth, and brow. It was hard for Joey to restrain himself...he told himself that he was get rid off Ryou the old fashion way since they were in fact friends.

Ryou slowly opened his swollen eyes to look upon Joey, his mind to tired to regesiter he stretched out his hand to Joey, his voice raw from screaming and fighting only pleaded through his eyes as they filled up with tears.

Reaching for his back pocket Joey grabbed the small dagger he brang along, maybe killing him the way he was designed would be pleasurable for him but to Ryou it would be a horrible way to die.

The knife glistened in the moonlight as Ryou's eyes opened wider he instantly tried to struggle but with his injuries it only made him cry out in pain.

"It's no use in struggling Ryou, in the end your fate will be the same" Joey answered coldy

"Ple...ple...ple..ease" Ryou choked out, with the blood that gruged up from his broken ribs

Joey smirked, if he was his old self he would have given in by now, but then again he wouldn't even think of doing something like this if he was his old self.

"Hel...help m-me" Ryou cried tears mixed with blood rolled down his cheek

"I will help you soon enough Ryou, and you will help me too" Ryou stared up at the ceiling trying to figure out what Joey meant

"You see with your death it will end your pain and I will be free to live once again" only then did Ryou remember that Joey was also pronounced dead, the fear spread across his face once again

_"That m-means J-Joey is a...Vampire?"_

Ryou began to struggle again to get up, he didn't want to die he only wanted to be free of this pain. He froze as Joey placed the cold blade against his throat. Ryou gasped for air finding that it seemed it was cut off.

"J-Joey pl-please don't do this to me" Ryou cried his pale flesh could outdo that of the undead, being naturally pale then getting beat half to death, then facing a horrible realization and fear brought him past deadly pale.

"It will be over soon" Joey reassured as he held Ryou down by straddling him, with his constant struggling it was making it hard for Joey to do this. Joey was going to make sure that he struck his target dead on since he promised that Ryou's pain would be gone soon.

"Dragging his knife down to Ryou's middle chest area to face to his lively beating heart he made circles around the area just enough to draw blood, before pointing the sword to plunge into the youths heart.

"Sorry bud" Joey smiled

"Please Joey" Ryou whispered softly, this increased Joey's smile as he raised his knife to hit dead on. Through fear Ryou passed out watching Joey toy with him.

**"HAHAHA"**

Joey shot his head up as the vicious laugh echo throughout the room, bouncing off the walls. The voice was no doubt familiar.

Suddenly Joey was flung back hitting the opposite wall, making more drywall fall on top of him startling him he wasn't at all expecting this

Regaining his composer, Joey looked up to his rival...Bakura stood overtop of Ryou's conscious form as his eyes glowed blood red a wicked smirk clearly planted on his lips.

**"And what do I owe this visit?"** Bakura asked amused

"Bakura, I'm taking you down one way or another" Joey growled standing up once again

**"hmph and how do you suppose you will accomplish this?"**

"By him" Joey pointed to Ryou as Bakura smirk darkened

**"I'll tell you what, if you can get passed me then you have my premission to do whatever you want with him" **Bakura smirked

"What makes you think that I would agree to that?"

**"Because if you want to live then you'll fight" **Bakura hovered above the floor as Joey got into a battle position...and this is a battle that will in fact get bloody.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba's eyes widened as Yugi came walking out with Duke before they turned dark red and a evil smirk spread across his figure.

**_"Well...well...well...it seems that my attention turned to something more interesting" _**Kaiba mused as he watched Yugi and Duke get into the limo and drive off, closely followed by Kaiba.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ZeldaJewel:** I'm going to stop it there because I'm tired and all, but don't worry the next chapter should be good I just hope this chapter was good as well please tell me.

**Preview: **

The ally screamed with anticipation for the fighting rivals, facing one another off.

**"This is it Yugi I've won against you, I am superior to all and you will only know this as you draw your last breath"**

Yugi could only look on in shock as Kaiba came towards him with hate and anger within his eyes, he prayed that this blow will be fast and painless.

**ZeldaJewel:** See ya


	22. Sinister Combat

**_ZeldaJewel:_** Finally I've updated! Anywayz...I just haven't been in the mood to update till now...I'm lazy Ok I got a few reviews that are greatly appreciated at this point.

Now to the great reviews

**_Flame Swordswoman:_** All your questions will be answered in the next two chapters roughly, there's a lot I have to get through still just too many conflicts to settle

_**Viciously Wicked:**_

**_Mandapandabug:_** Roses are red, violets and blue, I can rhyme too...thanks for the review, I can see that you really like Joey...I don't blame you he can be a cutie when he wants to be and your right Kaiba is a bastard, but you already know that.

_**Sirithiliel: **_

**_Freak 09:_** I love your icon, it's cute. Anywayz I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story...man I wish it wasn't taken down.

**_Kikoken:_** Yup Joey's cracked...he jumped off the deep end and got lost, and Kaiba could only thrive on the little sanity he did have, so yeah their both nuts.

**_Tlc:_** I'm sorry if I scared but I can't help it, anywayz you'll see where Yami is in this chapter.

**_Optimistic Girl94:_** Thank you, poor Joey? well I guess but deep down there's the Joey we all love and want

**_Ramen II:_** Awe thanks for the comment (blushes), I love Bakura to he has character kind of crazy/evil/mysterious and more I love him just as much as Kaiba and Joey

_**Cindy:**_

_**Wow:**_

**_Tamara of Egypt (mediaminer):_** I'm glad you still love my story, and I'm sorry I left that cliff but you know

**_ShamonaCeline:_** Thanks...I will update soon...here you go...

**Last Time: **

Joey shot his head up as the vicious laugh echo throughout the room, bouncing off the walls. The voice was no doubt familiar.

Suddenly Joey was flung back hitting the opposite wall, making more drywall fall on top of him startling him he wasn't at all expecting this

Regaining his composer, Joey looked up to his rival...Bakura stood overtop of Ryou's conscious form as his eyes glowed blood red a wicked smirk clearly planted on his lips.

**"And what do I owe this visit?"** Bakura asked amused

"Bakura, I'm taking you down one way or another" Joey growled standing up once again

**"humph and how do you suppose you will accomplish this?"**

"By him" Joey pointed to Ryou as Bakura smirk darkened

**"I'll tell you what, if you can get passed me then you have my premission to do whatever you want with him" **Bakura smirked

"What makes you think that I would agree to that?"

**"Because if you want to live then you'll fight"** Bakura hovered above the floor as Joey got into a battle position...and this is a battle that will in fact get bloody.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sinister Combat**_

The sleek limo came to a steady stop in front of the Turtle game shop. The chaffer quickly got out of the drivers door making his way to the back, opening it to let Yugi out. Stepping out, as Yugi flung his luggage over his shoulder, his eyes where empty, emotionless, deep in thought.

Tears threatened to fall, but he held them back, last time he saw his best friend he was wishing him a safe trip and promised to be there when he got back, but that was not the case now. Stretching open leg out of the limo he got out, the whole trip was quiet not even Yami had talked to him and he felt alone.

"Yugi?"

Twisting his head backwards to the owner of the voice. There Duke sat in the limo looking at him worried. Yugi didn't reply as he waited to see what Duke wanted.

"Just...try and get some sleep" Yugi stared at him emotionless as if his request was impossible,

"Please...Joey wouldn't want you to worry about him...so do yourself this one favor and rest"

With a low sigh Yugi shook his head in agreement, he knew that Joey would be very disappointed if anyone would worry sick for him; he was always the one to lighten the mood.

"Ok" Yugi whispered as Duke nodded before the chaffer shut the limo door before crawling into the drivers seat again.

Yugi watched as the limo drove off, he just stood there thinking over Dukes words, he was wrong he couldn't just forget about Joey and live life like he never existed, he couldn't forget about him if it wasn't for Joey then he would have no friends except for Tea and although he didn't mind her he needed guy friends as well.

Pulling out his keys he walked up to the shop, opening the door and entering. Placing his shoes to the side along with his coat to there proper places, he wondered on many other things, like his grandpa, Duke's words, and of course Joey. Wondering up stairs have awake, he trudged slowly one step after another. Duke was right, he needed sleep, his body ached for it and he knew he would last much longer.

Peering into the small living room he saw his grandpa asleep on the couch. Yugi guessed he fell asleep waiting for him. A small smile appeared as he grabbed a blanket from the tiny closet in the hallway.

Covering up his old grandfather just like he use to do for Yugi when he was scared of the dark. He would wrap him in a warm blanket and cuddle him until he finally fell asleep with no worries.

A yawn escaped Yugi's throat as he made he way to his room. Upon entering his eyes fell upon Yami who sat on his bed, a transparent figure that didn't even disturb the sheets and by the looks on his face he was deeply worried about his light.

_"Yugi are you going to be ok?"_ Yami asked softly not wanting to upset Yugi anymore then he already was.

"I don't know Yami...it's just so much to handle right now" Yugi replied as equally quiet. Another yawn departed his lips as he moved towards the window, taking off the millennium puzzle that had felt like a million pounds to his tired figure.

_"Abiou, we'll get through this, Joey risked his life to somehow save us, and now we must find the one that did this to him and bring him to justice"_ Yami stated firmly, Yugi nodded before Yami slowly faded away, leaving Yugi to himself.

Getting into his Pj, Yugi's eyes started to form small blue circles around them. Walking to the bathroom he washed his tired face not even wanting to look up into the mirror. Yugi then quickly brushed his teeth before heading back to his room.

Crawling into the soft bed, Yugi settled in but yet couldn't fall asleep his mind kept going back to Joey and his last conversation, that was the last time Yugi saw him before he left, sure he knew he had bad experiences with his father but it could not have been his father that killed him since his father was also found murdered.

Suddenly a flash of red startled Yugi from his thoughts, as he looked towards the window into his backyard. Getting out of bed Yugi went towards the window to see what that light was.

Looking out into his backyard, all he saw was the back ally, it was creepy making goosebumps appear on his arms...then that flash of red again...it came from the oak tree that stood at the far corner of the Motou yard.

Yugi squinted his eyes to look closely at it, but sudden fear of the unknown consumed him as the red suddenly disappeared from vision.

_Where did it go?_ Yugi wondered as his eyes moved to every corner of the yard.

"Yami?" Yugi whispered, as he started to turn around to ask his Yami of what he thought of this light, but on turning around Yugi hit someone's chest.

Fear engulfed him as he looked up into crimson orbs,

"K-Kaiba?" Yugi asked fearful and confused, his eyes were dead, lifeless, nothing but hate shone through them.

A sneer came across Kaiba's lips before taking hold of Yugi's small arms clamping them so tight it could stop the circulation in his veins. Suddenly Kaiba thrusted the both of them towards the window shattering glass all across the room as they fell from the window into the cold night. A bloody curdling shriek was heard from Yugi as he yelled.

**"YAMI!"**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey stood his ground as Bakura circled around him in a predatory way, waiting for the perfect time to strike. This battle would be heated, each had a mixture of hate and amusement.

**_"You are a fool for coming here"_** Bakura growled, seriousness in his voice shattered the awkward silence

**"Dat's what you tink"** Joey growled equally back, his hand constricted in fists to his side, anger pulsing through him...the only thing that was in him.

**_"That's what I know...do you seriously believe that you can defeat me when you can't even defeat Kaiba himself" _**Bakura smirked

**"I don't care about Kaiba, he's on his own, to hell wit 'im I hate 'im and will always hate 'im" **Joey growled

_**"I can already sense that, but then again...you have no clue of what your getting yourself into and there is no escape"**_

**"I don't plan on run like a scared puppy dog" **Joey seethed, if he had blood he would be drawing it from the fact that his fingernails were dug deep into his skin.

Bakura smirked evilly, he wanted a good battle, he hardly got one now that everyone feared the Vampire King. Joey's eyes landed back on Ryou, he was still out...must of scared him to death...Joey mentally laughed, but he realized that he needed to get to him before Bakura got to Joey himself.

**_"Still after my poor excuse of a light are you?" _**Bakura asked amusement, a glare was shot his way as Joey focused back on him...oh he ever hated that mind reading ability.

**_"Does Kaiba even know your here?" _**Bakura asked as Joey growled dangerously low,

**_"Of course he doesn't...he's to busy with your sister" _**Bakura laughed

**"What do ya mean?"** Joey asked, he had to hold himself back from jumping Bakura right there and then.

**_"What do you think it means?" _**Bakura asked a smirk plastered on his pale face, he wanted to see how far he could push Joey's buttons.

**"Why ya bastard!" **Joey yelled which only received a laugh from Bakura, **"Take dat back...ya know nothin' take it back or else..." **Joey yelled

**_"What will you do? fight me?...Please...but if you must, let's make this interesting" _**holding the palm of his hand out and crimson cloud formed bringing forth a long ancient sword. **_"Let's fight with some fun little toys" _**Bakura grinned sinisterly, as a blue cloud appeared before Joey as a similar sword was shown to him.

With all hate and anger, Joey grabbed the sword forcefully before pointing it accusingly at Bakura, **"I'll play ya sick game for now, but it will all end da same"**

**_"Indeed"_** Bakura agreed, bringing the sword towards his face as one half was covered while the other shone with crimson fury.

With a cry of enmity Joey shot forth towards Bakura, sword ready to attack with all the strength he had.

Both swords clashed together in a iron grip, both vampires looked each other in the eyes as their swords battled for domiance of strength. Joey gritted his teeth as he tried to maintain his hold on his sword as Bakura looked like he wasn't even trying..._this is bad._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Landing hard on the grass, Yugi was instantly winded. He groaned in pain as it shot through his back. A sinister laugh entered his mind as he immediately shot up into a sitting position.

Kaiba stood there looking down at little Yugi, his black trench coat blew wildly in the harsh wind as his eyes were a darkest crimson.

"K-Kaiba? I-I thought you were dead" Yugi stuttered as he slowly back up, trying to get to his feet. Kaiba didn't reply as he watched with amusement of the fear covering Yugi. He sensed no Yami, which means Yugi didn't have his puzzle anywhere around him.

After making to his, Yugi backed further away something was wrong...well duh...his eyes are glowing. A wicked smirk showed Kaiba's pearly white fangs in the moon light, instantly Yugi lost his voice as he cry a silent scream.

**_"Run little "_** Kaiba growled.._yup he's cracked...he's gone nuts_.

Yugi didn't need to be told twice as he took off down the alley way, trying in all hopes to escape whatever Kaiba was.

_Yami?_

Yugi tried to call out to his Yami, but all he got was silence...damn he shouldn't have taken off his puzzle.

His small legs carried him as face as they could down the dark street. He was afraid of the dark...ever since childhood he had been, but now he didn't care he just needed to get away from that thing...Kaiba.

He hated alleyways they were nothing but trouble, they were mazes that anyone could easily get lost such as himself since right now...he was lost he didn't know where to go. Looking behind him he saw that he wasn't been followed...which was never good.

Coming to a stop Yugi looked frantically around trying to find any trace of Kaiba, right to left he scanned the area. Questions flooded his mind..._Where did Kaiba go?_..._What was he?_..._Why does he want me?_..._How can he be alive?_...all these questions were suddenly pushed out of his mind as Yugi went flying back to the ground as Kaiba landed on the ground from out of no where.

Yugi painfully got to his knees, looking up into Kaiba's lifeless eyes,

The ally screamed with anticipation for the fighting rivals, facing one another off.

_**"This is it Yugi I've won against you, I am superior to all and you will only know this as you draw your last breath"**_

Yugi could only look on in shock as Kaiba came towards him with hate and anger within his eyes, he prayed that this blow will be fast and painless.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_ZeldaJewel:_** Yeah I know another cliff, but next chapter will be god to, trust me. As we can see, this is the start of two fights**: 1)** Bakura and Joey and **2)** Kaiba and Yugi.

The next few chapters will deal on these fights, but there is still many other conflicts to go, so don't worry the story will NOT end yet

Please review!!!

OH MY GOODNESS, I found a song that reminds me of Kaiba in a small way, want to see it...here you go...

_**I am a Rock**_

**by Simon and Garfunkel**

_A winter's day_

_In a deep and dark December_

_I am alone_

_Gazing from my window to the streets below_

_On a freshly fallen silent shroud of snow_

_I am a rock I am an island_

_I've built walls_

_A fortress deep and mighty_

_That none may penetrate_

_I have no need of friendship_

_Friendship causes pain_

_I's laughter and it's loving I disclaim_

_I am a rock I am an island_

_Don't talk of love_

_But I've hurt the words before_

_It's sleeping in my memory_

_I won't disturb the slumber of feelings_

_that have died_

_If I never loved I never would have cried_

_I am a rock I am an island_

_I have my books_

_and my poetry to protect me_

_I am shielded in my armor_

_Hiding in my room_

_safe within my womb_

_I touch no one_

_and no one touches me_

_I am a rock I am an island_

_And a rock feels no pain_

_And an island never cries  
_


	23. Night fire

**_ZeldaJewel:_** Hehehe another update, I must say these few chapters will have the most action in them. And who loves a good sword fight...I do, and I know it's weird to have a modern day setting with sword fighting btu hey in this story there are vampires, it doesn't have to make sense!

I know **LOT'S** of you are hoping for a Yaoi at the end but I'm sorry there's **NOT**. I just wanted to write a story with my two favorite characters and their rivalry towards one another...so kill me, there's no Yaoi.

I'm starting to whined down on this story...finally...but there's still at least five more chapters, so never fear there's still lot's a conflicts to solve.

_**Now to my Reviews:**_

_**KaibaGurl:**_

**_Freak09:_** Thanks you, I think that song is somewhat like Kaiba to so I had to put it in there.

**_Viciously Wicked:_** I'll try and add a little more Joey.

**_Optimistic Girl94:_** Why must things happen this way?...because I'm evil (Smirks wickedly)

_**Sirithiliel: **_

_**JoeyWheelerPup: **_

**_Kikoken:_** Ok Ok I'll update, yu can come out from under your bed...wait...maybe not

**_Flame Swordswoman:_** I hope to give you a great Joey and Bakura fight, you'll just have to tell me how I did

_**Yugi's girl: **_

**_Hi Ya:_** No offense taken...you thought it would be stupid at first (glares daggers) that's ok as long as you like it now

_**Recap the Moment:**_

He hated alleyways they were nothing but trouble, they were mazes that anyone could easily get lost such as himself since right now...he was lost he didn't know where to go. Looking behind him he saw that he wasn't been followed...which was never good.

Coming to a stop Yugi looked frantically around trying to find any trace of Kaiba, right to left he scanned the area. Questions flooded his mind..._Where did Kaiba go?...What was he?...Why does he want me?...How can he be alive?..._all these questions were suddenly pushed out of his mind as Yugi went flying back to the ground as Kaiba landed on the ground from out of no where.

Yugi painfully got to his knees, looking up into Kaiba's lifeless eyes,

The ally screamed with anticipation for the fighting rivals, facing one another off.

_**"This is it Yugi I've won against you, I am superior to all and you will only know this as you draw your last breath"**_

Yugi could only look on in shock as Kaiba came towards him with hate and anger within his eyes, he prayed that this blow will be fast and painless.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Night fire**_

-

-

-

-

-

Their swords were locked in battle, each trying to hold their own strength against one another, both brown eyes blazed red. Joey's muscles shook with the strength Bakura gave off and he wondered at that point if this was such a good idea. But he wasn't willing to give up, especially to Bakura he would fight his ground to the best of his abilities and with no needed help.

A foot mercilessly found it's way to Joey's stomach. He flew back at speed that would master the sound waves of the atmosphere. His back landed down on the concrete floors, instantly cracking it, yet even that didn't harm Joey for he was back on his feet within a matter of seconds.

**_"Your such a weakling"_** Bakura spat, as he steadily advanced on him.

Joey remained impassive, his eyes where clouded over to make sure no one saw what he was thinking or feeling, for once he was emotionless. He raised his swords back into the air, his fighting stance again firmly in place ready for another go.

Bakura would lose, he was sure of this. He would come out victorious as Bakura would fall from his glory and he will come out the hero...Bakura would lose this day and age. All he had to do was get to Ryou and it would be over. Glancing over at the still figure of Ryou a small smirk planted on Joey's lips, yes Bakura would fall today.

Joey's eyes narrowed turned back towards Bakura his lips curled into a smirk, as Bakura grinned madly back at him knowing his thoughts, but he was wrong, Joey would not be victorious today or ever...he never was even when he was alive.

Bakura watched as Joey's feet lifted from the ground. His smirk still remained on his face as his hair covered his eyes. Joey slashed his sword to his side waiting for Bakura to follow him into the air. Maybe their skills will be put to the test with the air as their battle field.

A toothy grin followed as Bakura raised into the air a few meters away from Joey himself. He knew his game and he would lose much more then he could ever expect.

**_"So you decided to take this to a 'higher' level didn't you?"_** Bakura grinned,

"Humph" was the only response he got before Joey's smirk curled more showing his fangs that dropped to his bottom lip. His eyes shot up in defiance, yielding his sword in front of him.

"Let's see who is better in the air and let's see who needs to work on their skills" Joey chuckled darkly

**_"Of course, but unfortunately for you...you won't be alive to work on your skills when I'm down"_** Bakura replied

Joey's hand tightened around his sword, he would not lose to this monster, but ironically enough he was the same monster he referred to. Anger pulsated through him, anger of what they made him like this was coming back..._I won't lose._

**_"You have yet to know the strength of a vampire, but once you do you'll never want to be what you use to be, they're weak. Soon this world will be ruled by our kind, humans will stand as nothing but slave and late night snacks"_** Bakura added gasoline to Joey's fiery anger.

His knuckles where the lightest shade of white his sword shook with anger as his lips turned to the deadly of fear. He wouldn't stand for this, he was not this monster Bakura talked about, he would not rule under him like the minions he had, never will he act like that.

Swiftly he shot through the air, bringing his sword over his head then slicing it down towards Bakura as it clanged the sword of Bakura. Joey's anger maneuvered him to act spinning his body around before making a swift kick to Bakura's gut.

Bakura flew back but caught himself in mid air before hitting the wall, his grin intensified as he swung his sword back in front of him.

**_"Pathetic"_** Bakura chuckled

"And yet I caught ya off guard" Joey smirked

_**"Did you now?"**_

Joey's smirk faded into anger once again as he pointed his sword up towards his target**, "Yes I did"** with that Joey pulled back before lashing out towards Bakura delivering two slashes that were blocked by Bakura.

Their swords once again danced within battle. **_"Or maybe it was to lure you in" _**Bakura chuckled wickedly before thrusting Joey back. Like Bakura Joey stopped himself from hitting the wall inches away.

It was Bakura's time to attack as he launched towards the blonde with his sword point straight in front of him. Joey quickly moved to the side using the wall to create friction for him. The end of Bakura's swords ripped through Joey's baggy shirt but didn't not come in contact with his flesh.

Bakura instantly took after the blonde, each using the walls to bounce upon. Joey escaped through Ryou's bedroom door as he drifted down the halls of their house. Was he running? he did not know, but he needed to get far enough away to send an attack back to Bakura.

His back pressed against the cold walls of the kitchen as his feet once again made contact with the floor he was waiting for Bakura to enter that way. All was silent he didn't here Bakura racing after him, maybe he wasn't going to follow him...maybe he was chicken. No that wasn't Bakura, he knew from his sick games that Bakura would not run.

He glanced around the corner looking up the dark stairs, there was no trace of Bakura anywhere...so where was he...

**_"Trying to hide"_** a dark voice made Joey snap his head around before seeing cold steel coming towards him. He jumped out of the way before the sword followed. Joey raised his swords to defend, but unfortunately it was knocked pathetically out of his hands.

Backing up his eyes traveled to the hold of the sword, his eyes glowed red. Bakura look more demonic then he already did. Joey know stood within the middle of the kitchen. In all honesty he was trapped but he would not give that to Bakura, he would stand until there was nothing to stand on.

Brown eyes narrowed as he watched Bakura swirl around him, his eyes held defiance as Bakura's held amusement.

**_"So the 'hero' drops his sword in battle...is that apart of your plan?"_** Joey's lips formed a sneer.

**_"I must say you were quite surprised, you have yet to know how to use your senses of hearing and stealth" _**Bakura chuckled,

Joey followed Bakura as he circled his prey, but Joey was not intending to be the prey this day. With a flash of red Joey's eyes landed on the kitchen knives, they would have to do until he could get around Bakura.

His attention was drawn away when Bakura swung his sword towards Joey's neck. Immediately Joey ducked under the sword inches away from his blonde hair. He then sent a strong blow with his elbow up to Bakura's chest. Stumbling back Bakura laughed he watched how Joey flipped his body over the kitchen island to the stack of knives.

One after one Joey shot them at Bakura as he caught them swiftly in his hands while the other defended against the other ones.

**_"Nice try"_** Bakura teased, as Joey made a dash towards the living room.

Joey glimpsed over his shoulder to see if he was being followed (A/N: He should learn not to do that) that's when his face made contact with a firm chest. He took a step back before quickly jumping over the steel coming towards him.

**_"Fool you won't escape me"_** Bakura scowled

Bakura swung again as Joey stepped back. Bakura lashed out making Joey hit the corner of the wall. From the side view Joey could see his sword on the ground of the kitchen, calling out to him to take it and run Bakura through...or at least Ryou.

Joey grounded his teeth as he saw Bakura making a attempt with his sword to strike him. His reflexes kicked in as he jumped into the air, flipping over Bakura. As soon as his feet landed back on the ground Joey dashed to his sword. He dare not look back this time, he just needed to get to his sword.

Bakura watched in amusement, maybe he needed a good battle once in a while. He concentrated his power to his sword. A crimson red glow encircled the sharp end of the sword, what he had planned for Joey would bring ultimate pain.

_'It's time to make him feel pain again'_

Once the cold metal of the sword's handle came into contact with Joey's hand, he whipped around to face Bakura...but all he saw was a red sword coming towards him. Joey didn't have time to react before it made contact with the side of his cheek. Stumbling back Joey involuntary raised his hand to his cheek.

When bringing his hand down he was startled at the substance that covered his hand...blood. His eyes looked up in shock before a powerful strike landed under his chin forcing his body upward.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi held his breath as he watched Kaiba lashed out towards him, he closed his eyes waiting for the painful blow to come...if only Yami was with him, maybe he could stand a chance.

Kaiba's eyes burnt red as he flew towards the small duelist that proved to be his rival. He was inches away from the small figure before he instantly flew backwards. His rear landed hard on the alley's cement ground.

A shock expression appeared on his face, he looked at Yugi who also had a shocked look to him. Suddenly he felt cold liquid poor down his side of his cheek. Raising his hand to wipe what it was away from him he noticed it had a familiar crimson color.

Shock and fear of the unknown clouded his mind...then it came to him

**"JOEY!"** he yelled in heated anger

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_ZeldaJewel:_** Well that's where I'm ending it so hopefully that chapter sound good to you guys.

Please review


	24. Let The Battle Begin

**_Zelda-Jewel:_** Yeah I know I haven't updated this one in a long time, I'm sorry about that. I was starting to lose inspiration in this story, but I'm back at full force. There's only about three more chapters to this story, and I thought it probably wouldn't be good if I just stopped with the updates...for that I'm truly sorry.

Let's get to some reviews

**Reviews:**

**_Optimistic girl94:_** Sorry you have been waiting a long time, but finally I have updated

**_Flame SwordsWoman:_** I thought the kitchen scene was good to, and these next few chapter will also have a lot of action, all the way to the end. Thanks for your compliments!

**_Kikoken:_** I'm sorry I didn't update sooner...just stop waving that fist!

**_Setosbluedragon:_** Seto does make the most sexiest vampire I know (Drools) I don't recall that authors name...what are the titles of her books?

**_Yami Koibito:_** Well Joey can hold his own in many different situation...but going up again the King? The Lord? Of Vampires? he's bound to come out with a few bruises

**_Chika of the high Mts:_** Well I couldn't get onto Mediaminer in a long time so it's not my fault, you were my number one review there so I'm glad you found this place (Tamara of Egypt)

**_Seto's Girl 2004:_** Thank you, i'm glad you like it. Most vampire story with Kaiba are the absolute best...ever read any of Kikoken?...now she has good vampire stories with Kaiba!

Ok you guys have waited long enough, so let's get to the story!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Let The Battle Begin**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

His eyes glittered in confusion, how could be make him bleed? Was he not immortal? He could not bleed...he took blood but never spilled blood, especially to him! He stared up at the dark figure watching him from the shadows of the room. He could see his smirk, there was no doubt about that, he felt his ever growing aura build by the minute.

How could something so noble...even for his kind...become horribly wrong in a matter of seconds? Did he fight this long to lose to the one that never could be defeated?...And he thought Kaiba was bad.

A raspy chuckle distracted him from his thoughts as the dark figure walked out of the shadows that washed over the entire house. Shadowing all of the past actions; the house was almost totally destroyed!

**_"Confused any"_** the loud voice mocked him as Joey laid on the floor of the kitchen **_"My powers are hundred times stronger then regular vampires and twice as deadly" _**it was clear at this point that Bakura was playing a twisted game.

Joey's eyes narrowed at the statement,_ if Bakura had this power from the beginning then why didn't he finish me at the beginning?_

**_"You are more value to me alive...at least for now" _**Bakura sneered slowly advancing closer to his prey.

"Value! What do you mean by value" Joey anger started boiling again. No one used him and got away with it...no one. He quickly rose to his feet in one swift move, never leaving Bakura gaze.

**_"If he cares for his own life...then he will come"_** A toothy grin came upon Bakura's face before disappearing in a cloud of blood red smoke.

Once again Joey was left on the edge as the aura surrounded him, Bakura was in this room he knew it, but where was he"What do you mean _'his life'_" Joey growled out from behind clenched teeth.

_**"In just a few days he has become very powerful, he has learned well and has succeeded previous ones before him" **_

A cold chill ran down Joey's back as he quickly whipped around to face Bakura. His arms shot up in front of him trying to counter Bakura's blows. The muscles in his arms burned with fire as Bakura hardly pushed against his defenses. The power he had was very very strong.

**_"And it is because of that, that I must kill him or take control of him on my side rather then despised me"_** Bakura growled before spinning around landed a round house kick to Joey's rib cage knocking him to the ground a few feet away.

Groaning in agony Joey felt the throbbing at his mid-section. The pain was real, something he had not come as strong as the blows that were given by Bakura. " Stop with your mind games...who are you talking about"

Joey rose again, slow so not to cause more pain then he already has. His eyes meet Bakura just before both of them came crashing to the ground. In a blink of an eye, Joey had managed to knock the Vampire King to the ground. He straddled Bakura hoping to keep him down for the blows that Joey had in mind for him.

He clenched his fist, striking fast to land the punch to Bakura's face, but before his fist could even get close to him Bakura teleported through the red smoke cloud from before. In a second the back of Joey's neck was grabbed before he was mercilessly thrown across the room through the dry wall into the next room.

_**"It would serve no purpose if he became even more powerful and decide to take what is truly mine" **_

The throbbing in Joey's head became more apparent with the mocking of Bakura's voice seeping it's way into his thoughts. He didn't now on what level Bakura wanted to play this game, but Joey also had tricks up his sleeves to stop Bakura.

A sudden weight was added to Joey's chest, the burning sensation increased as Bakura's foot felt like it was slowly crushing his rib cage pressing him flat like a flower pressed within a heavy book. His eyes filled with a pained expression as he meet Bakura's hateful eyes.

**_"If he were on my side, the world would never stand a chance, we will destroy this pitiful race one by one. The pleasure that will derive from the endless screams that would fill the streets. Blood painted against the concrete and the glass from the innocent and naive humans...starting with your sister and that boy that she's trying to hide" _**Joey's eyes flashed crimson with warning, his sister...the one that he wanted to destroy when first turned into this damned creature was now in danger of falling into Bakura's hands.

_Who is this boy she's trying to hide from me?_ Joey's mind wondered until the dark chuckle made him come to his senses.

_**"So he never told you, he thought that the boy would be safe with her, but that's the farthest from the truth" **_

Suddenly, similar from what Bakura did Joey teleported within an emerald green cloud coming from right behind Bakura. He swiftly swung his foot to hitting the back of Bakura's head. Joey's breathing was ragged.

**_"So you learned how to use your teleporting powers...impressive...but it won't be enough to get rid of me"_** Bakura snarled as he got to his feet to face the blond again.

"Who were you talking about? Who is 'He'" Joey yelled, he wanted answers he was sick of these games.

**_"You really are a blond"_** Bakura laughed. In lightning speed he was behind Joey grabbing a fist full of blond hair before pulling his head to the side. His fangs now shone through and before Joey could even think of escaping Bakura sank his teeth in the blonds neck, **_"Kaiba...I'm talking about Kaiba" _**Bakura mentally laughed as a blood thirsty scream filled the air.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

His roar echoed in the dark alley, the Mutt had gone to far. He told him not to go up against Bakura but he didn't listen and now he got both of them in trouble. A gasp drew his attention over to Yugi who watched in horror from all that was happening

**'YU...WHA...HAP...ING!' **Yugi mental link with Yami was considerable weak, he couldn't really understand what Yami was saying all he could hear was parts of his yelling. His attention was drawn when he saw Kaiba raise to his feet. Anger clouded his mind and his eyes glowed a dark crimson color.

**"You dare mock me"** his voice was threatening making Yugi flinch. His mind told him to get up and run like hell, but his body couldn't move it only saw Kaiba getting closer and closer.

He was going to die by Kaiba's hands...after all that he did for him, after all the times he helped him, Kaiba was going to murder him? Glass shattered all around as the side buildings complied with Kaiba increasing anger.

Pieces few everywhere, slashing Yugi across the cheek. Blood seeped through the deep gash, it poured down the pale cheek as Yugi back away as fast as he could. There was no one to save him now. He was all alone!

**"If it wasn't for you, I would be happy, I would be powerful. You made a mockery out of me and I don't let that go unscathed. Finally I will defeat you"** Kaiba growled licking the blood that tricked down his chin...he would deal with Yugi first then he will deal with that moronic dog.

Through his mental link, Kaiba could feel the fear Joey had his confusion, but he shrugged it off, he came here to defeat Yugi not worry about some dumb mongrel.

Suddenly a loud scream filled his head, as he was forced to grab his throbbing head from the pain that shot through there. He felt the blood that soaked down his brunette tresses, it appeared that maybe he would have to leave this for later.

A deep raspy growl came from Kaiba's mouth as he faced Yugi once more, **"I'll deal with you later" **with that Kaiba vanished in a cloud of blue smoke.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Bakura re-entered what was left of his room gentle shutting the door behind him. He eyed Ryou who was still unconscious on the floor. With a victorious smirk his eyes wondered down the the blond that he held in his arms. The pain that Joey had experiences was so great the blond passed out.

Dropping him on the ground, Bakura walked over to the plush chair in the corner...he would wait. Kaiba will come he could already feel his presents not to far from here.

This was proven when the sound of foot steps could be heard. Bakura's grin widened as the door was kicked down and there stood a very pissed off Seto Kaiba

_**LET THE BATTLE BEGIN! **_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_ZeldaJewel: _** I know it wasn't very long, but I have plans that the next chapter will be even longer. And I promise I'll update faster than I did this time...I promise! **_Please review for inspiration_**


	25. Prince of the Darkness

**_ZeldaJewel:_** Yup I finally got to this fic, it took me a while because I wanted to make sure that these last few chapter were the best, giving an effect to the story. And yes this chapter happens to be the second last chapter before this fic ends...so far this was the longest fic I every wrote.

I have received an e-mail from one person for quiet some time to finish my FI series including Fake Identity 3, I will plan to do this later in the week, but instead of a long fic I'm going to do a short one-shot dealing with the characters in FI2.

_**Reviews:**_

**_Optimistic Girl94:_** Thank you for the compliment wow and thanks for the reward for best story I'm glad you like the story.

**_Seto's Girl 2004:_** I should make Joey and Kaiba win but as you said they would have to kill Ryou...unless I have another card to play hehehe

**_Flame Swordswoman:_** Well there's going to be a lot more blood and violence in these next few chapters so you should have a good time. I will write more but it's hard to write the fighting movements I have figured but I'll get there.

**_xXXkIkOkEnxXx:_** Hey when did you change your username? Well you did change I mean design it? And yes Bakura is in deep shit

**_Chika of the high Mts:_** I'm sorry I haven't updated faster but I also have other fics to get to as well, but I have updated for you. Your right Kaiba has become stronger then Bakura which is rare since Bakura is the first vampire ever, but it's not about age it's about skill and Kaiba has that. And no Kaiba wasn't going out with Serenity, but he has always had an attraction to her and as vampire he felt that he could finally take her like he wanted to do before yeah it's complicated.

**_King Mana:_** I made the last chapter short to make this chapter longer...Ok Ok I write more...here you go.

**_Freak09:_** You'll just have to find out what will happen. So far it seems like a catch 22 doesn't it.

_**Last time:**_

_Bakura re-entered what was left of his room gentle shutting the door behind him. He eyed Ryou who was still unconscious on the floor. With a victorious smirk his eyes wondered down the the blond that he held in his arms. The pain that Joey had experiences was so great the blond passed out._

_Dropping him on the ground, Bakura walked over to the plush chair in the corner...he would wait. Kaiba will come he could already feel his presents not to far from here._

_This was proven when the sound of foot steps could be heard. Bakura's grin widened as the door was kicked down and there stood a very pissed off Seto Kaiba_

_LET THE BATTLE BEGIN! _

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Prince of the Darkness**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Well well well, and what do I owe to have you in my presence once again Kaiba?" Bakura mocked openly, his leg swung lazily over the chair he was sitting on, that cocky smirk was just as powerful as Kaiba's. He was playing mind games and this didn't go unnoticed by the brunette.

**"Cut the shit Bakura, I'm not in the mood for your comments"** Kaiba growled matching the other vampires glare perfectly

"Temper, temper, that will always be your down fall" Bakura grinned like a sneaky fox, and it would only please Kaiba more if he could wipe that attitude into the next millennium.

Another growl echoed through his throat; not only did he have to save that damn Mutt when he specifically told him not to confront this demon but he also want had no choice in the matter unless he wanted to find himself deader than a door knob...believe me if Kaiba got his way he would have strangled him when he had the chance, now he's just kicking himself in the ass. His eyes glanced to the blond lying in a heap not that far from Ryou, well now that you mentioned it this place looked like it went through hell and back. It looked like a fight had definitely broke loose in here. Only then did a demonic chuckle bring him back to his previous situation.

"So now that were all here, would you like me to serve you tea and cookies? How about you tell how life's been treating you? Oh wait...never mind" Bakura grinned as Kaiba's attention landed back on him.

**"Listen you..."**

"Had a little run in with the Pharaoh's little runt have you?" Bakura cut him off his expression going serious. Ice blue eyes instantly ran red, anger coursed through his veins, in no way does he want to remember that embarrassing feat, if it wasn't for that stupid dog he wouldn't be in this predicament.

"Now don't give that attitude I was quiet shocked myself you had not gone for the Pharaoh himself...but who could blame you." Bakura stood up fixing his clothes

**"Listen I have not come here to talk about that"** Kaiba clenched his fists at his side, his professional manner long time gone with the mentioning of Motou. He watched Bakura lazily walk off to hell knows where. If anything his eyes flashed a brighter shade of crimson.

"Yes I know, you're here for your little blond friend" Bakura grinned with receiving a grunt in response. **"It amazes me that one night you decided to save him from my grasp...I must ask why?"** Bakura's eyes also flashed red at the CEO.

_**Flashback**_

_"...if you don't plan to turn him, that means your going to kill him"_

_"No, I'm not going to kill him"_

_"That's good for you know that if you do you will kill yourself, but if your not going to kill him or turn him, then you just broke our law, no mortal can look upon us without dieing"_

_Kaiba stayed emotionless, he stared at Bakura, not a word was spoken just the argument shown between the two of there eyes._

_"Very well then Kaiba, if you won't do the job" Bakura in a matter of one second stood right behind Joey, picking him up with very little effort_

_"Then I will" Bakura sneered sickly'_

_"NO, I DON'T WANT TO BE A VAMPIRE I WANT TO LIVE" Joey pleaded, he felt the cold breath on his neck, colder than Kaiba's._

_Joey's arm was twisted behind his back, making him raise to his toes. He cried out from the pain in his arm, it felt like someone, namely Bakura was ripping it off. Joey looked to Kaiba, who just stood there arms cross_

_/Bastard\\_

_\\I heard that Mutt/ Kaiba growled through his mind link_

_"Well, what should we do to Wheeler here Kaiba? Should we let him join our little club of seven million? Think of our forces against the humans will increase by one"_

_Kaiba, didn't expect the question, this wasn't going as planned, if anyone was to turn Wheeler then it would be him not Bakura._

_"To serve the Vampire King, to do what I have planned for him, hunt by night, sleep by day" Bakura continued_

_"Please...no" Joey cried as his arm was twisted farther. Joey had a slight tear streaming down his cheek, it was probably from the pain, but who knows._

_"I see" Bakura stated clearly, then turned his attention back to Joey_

_Kaiba walked over to were Bakura held Joey, the tears flowed from his eyes, but that didn't faze Kaiba. He put a firm hand on Bakura's shoulder._

_"I'll do it" Kaiba smirked, Bakura nodded and stepped back. Joey slide to his rear, he lost everything, he was cornered like a dog about to get a beating and there was no way out._

_Once again he was grabbed forceful my his hair, Kaiba pulled his head to one side and savagely bite into him._

_"AHHHHHHHH"_

_**End Flashback**_

**"It's none of your damn business why I do things my way"** Kaiba gritted his teeth in response; of course he had a reason but he wasn't willing to tell. That fact that Bakura was the one who mentioned the one reason when discussing the Mutt's fate (AN: It was in the same chapter where this flashback was taken from) that was the reason he would save Joey from Bakura's grasp.

"Please inform me, I can easily read your mind yet I can't read your heart and I'm assuming that is where the answer is being hidden" Bakura smiled

Kaiba stood there undeterred, "If you please, I'll take the Mutt and be on my way" Kaiba responded gaining his business manner once again trying to change the subject. Bakura grinned at this...

"Be my guess, you can have him...but at a price" Bakura smirked as Kaiba's eyes narrowed.

**"I should have known a sneaky snake like you would want to complicate the matter; name your price"** Kaiba snarled, he also knew that Bakura's attitude for a good challenge would come into effect.

"You've seemed to increased impressively with your powers, if I had not known then I would have thought you have served me for longer then what you have" this only caused Kaiba the burn with anger.

**"I serve no one!"** Kaiba yelled at the accusation

"Believe what you will" Bakura waved it off "But your powers have impressed me like they did in the past...Seth" that predator look came back on Bakura as Kaiba only narrowed his eyes

**"Your insane"** Kaiba gritted

"So I've been told; but to answer your question, I want a good challenge like one a had in Egypt"

"You want me to fight you" Kaiba emotionlessly stated, he saw that one coming.

"Do you ever catch on fast" Bakura sarcastically mocked

**"Enough! name your challenge so I can defeat you like all my other victims"** Bakura only laughed at the statement.

"Since your blond counterpart couldn't hold his own within a decent sword battle would you like to prove to me that you are better than the dog" Bakura raised the sword that Joey once had battled with...what was with Bakura and sharp pointy objects!

"Fine" Kaiba simply said before Bakura tossed the sword over to Kaiba

_'This should not take long' _

"Oh you are sadly mistaken Kaiba, you have no clue what you got yourself into" Bakura grinned as he lunged for Kaiba.

The brunette hardly had time to defend himself as Bakura's sword came crashing down on his own, their swords already locked in position. Quickly taking to the situation Kaiba thrusted Bakura back using a strength the was unnatural dark aura surrounded him, he would be damned if he ever let Bakura get one on him...oh wait...never mind he's already damned.

Kaiba pounced towards Bakura slashing his sword upwards in an attempted to knock his sword out of his hands. He was suddenly knocked back as a circular orb formed in Bakura's hands blasting it at the CEO.

He quickly went on defense as he crossed his arms in front of his chest, Kaiba's feet dragging along the floor as his body was forced backwards. This time Bakura laughed out loud as Kaiba snarled.

**"I'm only going to tell you this once…You play the game honorable. You leave your magic out of it, or I'll cut you where you stand"** Kaiba growled getting in his fighting stance ready for another go.

"Try me" Bakura mocked he circled Kaiba like a predator, pinched his snow white hair between his fingers, and threw his head back in laughter.

**"I would want to see your blood shed here, with my strength your soul will bleed as painfully as it can, but then again that would be to easy to get rid of you"…**He suddenly swung his blade and stopped it at Kaiba's throat. **"Now wouldn't it?"**

Kaiba was stunned to say the lease, Bakura had got there so fast he didn't have time to defend. "Like I was saying it would be to easy and I like a challenge" Bakura grinned as he withdrew just enough to give Kaiba some room.

Kaiba's blood boiled. All he wanted to do was strike that evilness down where he stood, but he couldn't't he would have proceed with caution. He went to one corner and swung his arm and listened to his blade whistling in the air, before getting back in his stance. He watched Bakura over in the other corner. He was doing much the same as he.

Bakura just laughed at him, then he began to pace the floor, sizing up Kaiba.

Kaiba was unwavering.

At that Bakura ran to him and lunged with his sword and cried out.

Kaiba retaliated, drawing up his sword. Left, Right, Down. Up. He blocked each blow.

Bakura moved back to his corner, swinging his arm.

Staying focused, Kaiba kept his gaze right on his nemesis, trying to anticipate his moves.

He lunged again.

This time Kaiba raised his sword and attacked offensively, forcing Bakura into a corner. He miscalculated while blocking one blow, and felt a sting on his arm.

A cut.

Blood.

He grabbed his arm and grimaced in pain, he had figured as much, knowing Bakura he probably planned that move.

He moved back.

Bakura smiled and wiped his mouth with his arm, then got into position again. Things were going as planned, he could feel Kaiba's strength and he wanted to make it come out, once he got the CEO down he would strike not at him but at the blond.

Kaiba stood, waiting.

The two began to draw each other in closer with each attack. Each time the circle got tighter around them. Focusing his anger, Kaiba sliced the air and blocked each one of Bakura's blows. He kept his eyes steady on him.

Bakura began to feel Kaiba's strength and it choked him.

Then Kaiba got even meaner.

The next time he hit Bakura, he spun around with too much speed for Bakura to block him. For some reason anger fueled Kaiba's anger. When that happened, Bakura felt something burning in his chest. He'd been cut deeply just below the ribs. He grinned at the speed and strength of the blow and quickly healed.

Lunging once again Bakura took the opportunity to strike at Kaiba, He slashed his sword horizontally cutting Kaiba across the stomach. An echo of pain filled the room, never had he felt so much pain; he knew Bakura was using magic with that blow.

He found it harder to heal himself and keep focused all in one. He growled low at the attack, he jumped forth with determination quickly spinning in one spot, his sword making a protective barrier around him as he successfully knocked Bakura's sword out of his hands.

Kaiba stopped and grinned, but his victory was cut short as soon as Bakura stretched out his hand making the sword appear back in his grasp before it could land on the ground. In shock that his attack had no effect on Bakura he didn't notice Bakura charging for him.

When he tried to lift his sword, Bakura attacked again and knocked Kaiba to the ground and kicked him hard. Kaiba cried out in pain, this time much louder and more horrific. Bakura's evil laugh echoed throughout the house.

Kaiba flew to the side, his trench coat snagging on the sharp pieces of glasses that was shattered across the floor. Blood seeped from cuts above his brow and his mouth leaked of the crimson.

Bakura calmly walked over to where Kaiba laid, he smirked down at the other vampire, he did it, he had proven no one could ever defeat him, the King of Vampires, the Lord of Darkness. The past could now erase itself from his hold, the Prince of Darkness now fell to him, Seth had fallen.

Unnoticed by the two weak brown eyes opened to the cries of pain, his white hair sprayed around his dirty sweaty figure. Weakly getting into a seating position he saw Bakura over Kaiba...the first thing that registered in his mind was trouble, and it was confirmed when his eyes landed on Joey a few feet from him, out cold and bleeding from places that would eventually kill him. He had to do something!

Kaiba felt the blade of Bakura's sword against his throat.

He swallowed hard.

**"You will never come up against me again, I have won"** he gritted between his teeth before smirking **"And I plan to kill you in the most painful way possible"**

Once again a dark circular orb formed in Bakura's hands, Kaiba weakly watched it grow with the darkness that it feed off. Kaiba's eyes widened as he saw the direction Bakura was aiming, right at Joey. With a dark chuckle Bakura released the magic towards Joey.

**"No! Dammit, Joey MOVE!"** Kaiba yelled

Joey's brown eyes slowly opened to his name being called only to see a dark aura coming towards him. And all the was heard was two familiar voice...

Screaming in turmoil...

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_ZeldaJewel:_** Well I hoped you liked it, I don't know how long I will take with the last chapter but it will be done.


	26. Vengeance

**_Zelda-Jewel:_** Finally! I have gotten to this fiction, I'm sorry it took so long, but I lost inspiration. Now that I have the courage to finish this story, I shall. Yes this is the last chapter of 'Forever in the Night'. Thank you for all the reviews that I have received! I hope though that this last chapter will be good enough to make a great finish. So here I go.

**Reviews:**

**xXxkIkOkEnxXx:** I'm sorry about your fictions being erased, that was so unfair to you! I hope you can get your stories back soon. Just remember you have a huge army of reviewers that would back you up if needed.

**Chika of the high Mts:** To answer some of your questions: Yes Kaiba was the prince of Darkness in his past...at least in my story that is, but it takes place after the trauma in Egypt in the series. This is a revenge fic, but I didn't say to whom was taking or receiving the revenge, true that Kaiba hated Joey and made him jealous that he had a life, friends and a family, but he had no real reason to take revenge on him. Maybe it was just an added bonus to ruin someone else life. Kaiba goes up against Bakura for taking away everything that was held dear to him, he's taking revenge out on Bakura

**Flame Swordswoman:** Well your on the right track but that's not exactly what happens...but close. I've never watched Mad TV so I actually have no clue what your talking about. I'm glad your enjoying the gore hehehe

**T.Lei:** (Blushes) Thanks, I hope you like this chapter it will be the one that puts all the pieces together.

**OptimisticGirl94:** Thanks I will write more...just for you

**Seto's Girl 2004:** Oh yeah very intense in this last chapter!

**Yami Koibito:** (squeals) I love kitties! Sorry it took long to get around to it, so hopefully you like this last chapter.

**Freak09:** I'm sorry I left you hanging (Slaps hand) bad Zelda-Jewel, I'm sorry!

**Michelle:** Thanks for the compliment. I really appreciate it

**Javillan:** I loved the poem, I touch me. Thank you for your kind words and because of that I have decided to update this story. 32 times! Wow that's a very big compliment...thank you.

**Last Time:**

_Once again a dark circular orb formed in Bakura's hands, Kaiba weakly watched it grow with the darkness that it feed off. Kaiba's eyes widened as he saw the direction Bakura was aiming, right at Joey. With a dark chuckle Bakura released the magic towards Joey._

_**"No! Dammit, Joey MOVE!"** Kaiba yelled_

_Joey's brown eyes slowly opened to his name being called only to see a dark aura coming towards him. And all the was heard was two familiar voice..._

_Screaming in turmoil..._

-

-

-

-

-

_**Vengeance**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

The shrilling sound of a life being drained had no comparison to what this scream sounded like. The sound was indeed of anguish, pain that would pierce the deepest of a soul. A equal scream sounded across from the haunted darkness of house, which at the time was amazingly still standing. If his brown eyes were not witnessing it himself he would never believe what went down in those last few seconds; but there it was in-between himself and his fate.

There to block the path of the deadly shot was the Millennium Ring. Glowing with crimson fury as Bakura's shot hit dead on into it's awesome power. The ring shook from the intensity of it's masters blast. The sword of which was held tightly to Kaiba's neck, fell to the ground as Bakura was forced to his knees from the pressure that the blast had sent on the millennium ring.

Coming out of shock, Joey quickly looked to Ryou. He laid painfully on the floor rolling and twisting about from the bond that both Bakura and he shared through the millennium ring. Although the pain, Ryou looked up at Joey through pained filled pools and forced himself to smile. It was because of him that Joey was still alive. With the bit of courage that he had he thrusted the ring which was around his neck between Bakura's blast.

The red glow that illuminated from the millennium ring suddenly turned to a blinding light as it shattered from the pressure forced upon it. To the ones that shared the power of the ring it was as if they were being torn in two as the golden pieced fell to the ground scattering in different directions. The ear-piercing scream flooded the room as the pleadful cry of Ryou sent shivers down the two vampires spines. Until it was muted out by the loud roar of Bakura.

Bakura clutched his stomach like his insides were being ripped out in front of him. He stumbled back almost as if trying to escape the pain of that came from the ring. His screams, though, were silences, as well as Ryou's as the middle piece of the ring shot out with a heated blast of light piercing Bakura straight on. He was thrown back against the wall. His crimson eyes drifted down to his body, instantly a cruel smile plastered itself on his face at the realization that he was slow dissolving. The heat of his gaze raised to Kaiba's blue ones, it could be scene that Bakura knew something that both of them didn't.

**"Go to hell"** Kaiba snarled as the rest of Bakura disappeared into the air.

The atmosphere was silent of a moment until a large rumble emitted through the foundations of what was left of the home, the pieces of the ring glowed in a furious finale. Joey stepped back in fear as the pieces shook in rage before striking both Kaiba and Joey through the heart with lightning. Both flew backwards as they hit the ground hard and drowned into the darkness of unconsciousness.

-

-

-

-

-

Azure colored eyes opened slowly to the darkness room, the daze of his eyes soon disappeared as the feeling of pain rushed through his sore body. Realization dawned of him at the fact that he actually could feel pain. He lifted his tired body from the ground, very slowly he stood, steadying himself on his feet. Never had be been so happy for his famous head pounding headache that attacked his senses when he was on his feet.

Through the pain though his eyes met crimson flowing down his arm from the cuts that came from Bakura's skilled hand with a sword. His eyes lit up at the knowledge that he was bleeding...if he was bleeding that meant he was...alive. His breathe that was caught in his throat release itself into the dim air. Kaiba took a deep breath loving the way the loving oxygen filled his lungs.

The groan that echoed the room caught Kaiba's attention as his eyes drifted over to a disoriented puppy lying not to far away. In quick strides he was at his side, looking down at him as the blond struggled with consciousness.

"Wake up Mutt" there was no hate in his voice when he said these words because of the fact that he was to happy to keep his Seto Kaiba composure.

"N-not a damn...Mutt!" Joey groaned as his eyes opened with a dazed hatred. His chocolate covered eyes looked up at Kaiba until the rush of a major headache caught up with him. His body slowly took control of him as he fell backwards only to be caught by Kaiba.

"Damn Pup, you can't even stand up" Kaiba helped Joey to his feet, steadying him as he wobbled back and forth through his headache

Joey ignored the 'Pup' comment and focused on straightening himself out. When finally he had his feet flat on the ground he let go of Kaiba's shoulder and looked around the room.

"Damn what a party...I have a horrible hang-over" Joey joked, noting the fact that he was able to breathe once again. Excitement overtook him as he thought of all that he would be able to do. Seeing Serenity was one of the most exciting, being able to be with his friends again and enjoying the light of the days. It was all because of Ryou...

"Ryou!" Joey suddenly yelled as he went over to where he last saw Ryou.

Boards covered the ground of the area he once laid, it took no time for Joey to quickly start digging through the rumble to hopes to find Ryou. Suddenly Joey saw his pale flesh through the cracked wood and debris. His white hair splayed across the ground, covered in dirt and blood. Joey gathered him in his arms checking for vital signs that he was still alive. Placing two of his fingered to Ryou's neck he checked for a pulse...it was there but very faint.

"He's still alive" Joey said, watching as Kaiba came over to him.

"He should have died" Kaiba stated flatly, not understanding that Ryou was still alive but Bakura was dead

"I don't know how he cheated death but we have to get him to a hospital" the cuts of Ryou's skin were deep, blood seeped through his clothes and his skin was a grayish pale. Joey picked him up in his arms caring him over to the exit.

-

-

-

-

-

Kaiba and Joey sat in silence in the waiting room. Ryou was rushed in as soon as possible when they arrived at the Domino Hospital, now all they had to do was wait for an update on his condition. Not one of them dared to break the silence, they both agreed that what happened that night would remain a secret that no one would ever know.

Kaiba's intense eyes stayed focused on the blond that sat on the other side of him. True, he did not like the Mutt, but through the circumstances he could not hate him...just dislike him. He couldn't help the guilty feeling linger in him that he had brought the blond in his battle...he always believed in fighting his own battle, but rage blinded his senses that the blond duelist had something that he could never get back and to him that made him inferior to the one he always said he was master to. By taking out his anger on the mutt and not Bakura himself he proved that he was a coward, something that Kaiba considered unacceptable.

Chocolate eyes met his cold stare in confusion as to why he was watching him. For a moment to two just looked at each other before Joey broke eye contact and smiled, he nodded his head to Kaiba as if seeing that Kaiba in his own way was trying to apologies to him...he accepted his apology.

"Joey!" Joey looked over at the voice that called his name, he saw Yugi. Yugi encircled his arms around Joey.

"I missed you so much Joey" he cried happily into him.

"H-How did ya find me?" Joey asked, he didn't recall getting in touch with her before heading to the hospital

"Kaiba called and said you were ok...are you?" Joey looked over to Kaiba who looked away not wanting to catch his gaze.

"How are you Joey?" Yugi asked

"I'm a little sore, but I haven't been so happy dat I'm alive in a long time" Joey answered; however there was a question he was wanting to ask Yugi "Umm...Hey Yug', I need to ask you a question"

"Sure go ahead"

"Ya now how ya are connected ta Yami and all through your puzzle?" Joey started, his voice seeming uncertain of what he was going to say. Yugi nodded in response, becoming more interested. "Well how exactly does dat work?"

"It's complicated, we are connected both mind and body" Yugi explained catching the attention of Kaiba

"So dat makes ya feel each others thoughts an' actions right?" Joey asked getting more hopefully to solve a mystery that had plagued him since he left the destroyed house.

"Kind of, we sense each others joy, confusion, even pain. Both our souls our concealed within the puzzle since the time of it being solved" Yugi explained more deeper. He admits that Yami was his best friend, they were their for each other when one of them was hurting emotionally or physically.

"Wha' would happen if da puzzle shatta's?"

"Our bond is very weak. We can no longer sense each other or feel them until the puzzle is put together. So it's like losing part of yourself" His hands tightened around his puzzle at the memory of when it had shattered. He fought with everything he had to get the pieces back together. That was something that he would never like to repeat.

"An' wha' would happen if it was destroyed?"

"Then it would kill of both Yami and part of myself...since I hold more power over my own body then Yami; Yami would be the one to die and only part of myself would be destroyed with him...why are you asking me this?" Yugi's suspicions had grown over the little bit that he revealed to Joey.

Joey didn't answer, he brought his hand to his chin in a thinking matter trying to link all this information together with what happened to Ryou. His attention, however was drawn away when Kaiba started to speak...he actually forgot that he was there.

"So that's why he had not died" Kaiba said more to himself than to the small group around them

"Why?" Joey asked interested with the logic Kaiba on the matter

"If what Yugi said was true, then it's logical to say that Ryou had not died" Kaiba stated flatly almost as if he was bored with the whole idea

"What are you talking about?" Yugi questioned timidly. Although Yami had explained little about Kaiba's past to him, he still wasn't sure if he could be trusted even though he was no vampire anymore.

"Bakura could only be killed if Ryou was killed correct" Kaiba said impatient

"Yeah so? Dat doesn't explain why he's still alive an' Bakura is dead" Joey pointed out

**"Yes it does Mutt"** Kaiba growled at his idiocy. He received a low growl in response from Joey at the 'Mutt' saying, he ignored it and continued "Yugi had just said that if the Millennium Puzzle was destroyed then both Yami and part of 'himself' would be killed. If I'm not mistaken than it's the same for the rest of the millennium items" Kaiba hardly believed himself for talking about this hocus pocus, but these last few weeks have been an eye opener.

"Yes" Yugi confirmed

"So when the Millennium ring was destroyed Bakura was killed, Ryou, being the true 'owner' of his body was separated from the ring by losing part of himself. That's why he was screaming in pain back there, part of himself was dieing" Kaiba was only met with the empty stare of Joey. His anger burned at that point. "Don't you see, Ryou was killed, the part that bonded him to his item...when Ryou is killed so is Bakura!" Kaiba shouted seeing the lights finally go off in Joey's head.

"Oh...uh" Joey grinned sheepishly. Before Kaiba could yell at him anymore they were interrupted by the nurse.

"Ryou is in stable condition. He had a few fractures and some internal bleeding but besides that he only had a few cuts and bruises. If you would like you can see him" the nurse smiled. Yugi and Serenity followed the nurse to were Ryou was. Joey started to follow but noticed the Kaiba had turned towards the exist of the hospital.

"Don't ya wanna see how he's doing'?" Joey asked.

Kaiba stop halfway in his step before facing the blond once again, **"No, I hardly know him. I have better things to do, like get back to my company before some idiot gets any crazy ideas about overthrowing me. I also need to find Mokuba" **Before Joey had time to answer Kaiba turned around and quickly walked out of the hospital. He was only there to make sure Ryou lived, now that he knew there was no reason to stay.

The freshness of air hit Kaiba as soon as he left the building. The sun had never been more welcoming to his skin, taking a deep breath he relaxed before grabbing his cell from his trench coat. He dialed his limo, told him the direction then hung up just as fast. Kaiba made sure to remind himself that Mokuba was in the protection of Wheeler's sister and that he needed to pick him up from there. He started down the sidewalk in hopes to enjoy the sun and fresh air while he could, unfortunately he was disappointed when Wheeler's voice broke his concentration.

"Hey Kaiba wait up" Joey yelled jogging up to the stiff brunette. "Listen danks fer helpin' me back dere...wit Bakura n' all"

"Save your gratitude Wheeler" Kaiba muttered

"Dammit when will ya ever call me by my name 'Joey', it's not that hard" Joey growled only to receive a smirk from Kaiba

"When I feel like you deserved it" Kaiba couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice no matter how hard he tried.

"Ya know Kaiba, ya ain't such a bad guy...a jerk yes, but not all bad" Joey grinned, then added "Although ya were a bit sadistic, ya should really see a shrink 'bout dat" Joey pointed out. Kaiba turned to him, stopping his face walk.

"And you were nothing but a coward" Kaiba grinned wolfishly

**"COWARD? Wha da hell! I was brave enough to go against Bakura be myself"** Joey growled at how Kaiba put him down...coward indeed?

"Perhaps...or the fact that it was just stupidity talking" Kaiba grinned at the red faced blond "If I recall, you never shut your damn trap, I believe you were always whining and complaining"

**"YA WERE GOIN' TA KILL ME"** Joey yelled furious "Any man would have been afraid"

"I'm sure that not every man screams like a little girl" Kaiba chuckled before walking away on the blond. Before he got five feet away a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Seto!" He barely turned around when a blob of ebony hair ran into him, knocking him off his feet. "Seto I missed you so much" Mokuba hugged him tightly

After the initial shock wore off, he smiled and messed Mokuba's hair up, "It's great to see you Mokuba" his eyes that usually held coldness melted at his brothers voice. It was only after that did he hear Wheeler's voice laughing at him and mocking him. He glare over at the blond who was killing himself laughing.

"The great Seto Kaiba knocked off his high horse by his brother" Joey said through his own laughter. As Kaiba was about to get to his feet and kill the blond...permanently this time, the sound of his own sisters voice rang over both their ears.

"Joey!" Joey turned only to have himself being thrown back by Serenity. He landed hard on the ground with Serenity on his lap. "Joey, your alive" she cried happily

"Now who was knocked off their high horse, oh wait...that right can't even afford a horse" Kaiba smirked before turning to Serenity

"Thanks for watching Mokuba" Kaiba turned from the siblings to the limo that waited for him and his brother, until he remembered something "And thanks for the wonderful night" he smirked as he heard Joey explode

**"WHA?"** Kaiba couldn't help but chuckle at the obvious reaction that Joey had yelled. To make it even more worth it, his sisters pleading for him to calm down...now he could have that.

"Don't get your leash tied in a knot" he smirked, without looking he could tell Joey was trying to break free from his sisters grasp.

**"Damn ya Kaiba, when I get my hands on ya"** Joey screamed from behind him **"Ya are so dead"**

Kaiba couldn't resist, he couldn't even help it. He turned to face Joey, "Have been once, didn't like it much...I'll have to pass" with that he turned around and walked over to the limo which Mokuba was waiting in.

**"Screw ya Kaiba"** Joey yelled at him

"That would be the day" Kaiba threw back at him before climbing into the limo.

In a sense...that is to those that understand the relationship of the two, they respected each other. The fact that Kaiba had not held a single angry tone in his voice when mocking Joey had said one thing. And Joey actually trying to give Kaiba gratitude was something unexpected. Who knows, maybe someday Kaiba will actually call the blond by his real name; and Joey might try not to strangle Kaiba anymore...

"See you around Mutt"

**"KAIBA!"**

...maybe not

-

-

-

-

-

**_Zelda-Jewel:_** Well finally this is the end...I hope you guys like it. I will be updating 'My Way' soon so keep waiting for that. I also have started a one-shot that will be posted as well. So Zelda-Jewel's still writes...once again I hope you guys loved the fiction can't wait for your responses.

R&R


End file.
